Antes de vivir
by AngeliqueEvans
Summary: Después de ganar los Juegos del Hambre Katniss se había convertido en un bien preciado y deseable para los habitantes poderosos del Capitolio, y a partir de ese momento: adquirible. "Si un Vencedor era deseable el Presidente permitía que lo compraran por una cantidad de dinero exorbitante". Aún en las tinieblas es capaz de ver el brillante color amarillo...
1. Chapter 1

**Puedo ser un feroz lobo.**

**Pero nunca Suzanne Collins, a quien pertenecen todos los personajes.**

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Los ojos de una niñita se iluminan mientras señala las esferas brillantes y perfectas de la vitrina de una tienda de dulces; su sonrisa es tan auténtica que de haberla visto horas antes u horas después también habría sonreído contagiada por la pequeña. La niña da tironcitos al vestido magenta de la mujer que la acompaña sin separar la vista de la vitrina, la mujer murmura algo que no logra escuchar, la niña responde y ambas ríen.

Suspira cuando el auto avanza dejando atrás la escena de la dulcería. Le hubiera gustado que la niña la mirara, que le sonriera, quizá que la reconociera y deseara compartir esa felicidad efímera e infantil con ella. Los niños adoran a los vencedores. No obstante, el vidrio polarizado funge como una pared que evita su contacto con el exterior siendo únicamente testigo pero nunca formando parte de las escenas comunes en las calles, no es que ella deseara formar parte de la rutina vana del Capitolio pero a veces la necesidad imperante de sentirse _**alguien**_ burbujeaba en sus venas. Para contener esa sensación ella misma había solicitado el vidrio oscuro en el automóvil que le asignaron, no es que se encontrara en plan de exigir cosas y mucho menos que éstas fueran cumplidas, sin embargo, el presidente había accedido. Ella sabía muy bien que esa especie de _tregua_ se iba a terminar pronto, todo dependía del siguiente vencedor y para eso faltaban un par de semanas. Semanas durante los cuales aún podía contar con sus peticiones: vidrio polarizado, no cámaras, no prensa, discreción y _**tiempo**_. Aunque el tiempo podía ser un inconveniente el presidente pareció muy positivo con respecto a eso, ella no lo comprendió hasta que a alguno de tantos se le escapó el precio que pagaban por ella. La Chica en Llamas había resultado tal inversión que Snow podía permitirse llamarla una _**pieza exclusiva**_, por la cual no cualquiera podía darse el lujo de pagar y por lo mismo permitía que pasaran semanas o meses hasta mandar por ella, tiempo que servía para regatear hasta llegar al precio.

El auto se detiene nuevamente. No es necesario que el conductor le indique que han llegado a su destino ya que se encuentran frente al _refugio_, como ella llamaba al Centro de Cuidados Estéticos, un edificio de tres plantas que ocupaba toda una manzana donde los ciudadanos acudían a gastar excesivas cantidades de dinero en masajes, depilaciones, baños y maquillajes. Cada vez que era traída desde el distrito 12 debía quedarse en aquella construcción blanca para que la pusieran guapa, igual que hacían tanto con mentores como con tributos justo antes de que Los Juegos empezaran. La fealdad no era algo bien visto en el Capitolio. Al final del día debía volver al mismo lugar,donde tenía una habitación asignada, para deshacerse de todo el maquillaje y restregar la piel hasta hacerla enrojecer antes de volver a había nombrado _El refugio_ porque a pesar de todas las excentricidades que el lugar mostraba, era el único sitio en la ciudad donde se sentía relativamente segura y no porque hubiera un espacio designado para ella, sino porque estaba la única persona con la que podía ser ella misma y gritar y llorar sin callarse nada.

Sube las escaleras ingresando por una puerta lateral casi imperceptible. No se topa con nadie en el pasillo hasta dar con una puerta metálica en la cual un letrero blanco muestra el número 12. Limpia el sudor de sus manos restregándolas en los costados y coloca el pulgar derecho en el panel electrónico a un lado de la puerta; una lucecita roja escanea su huella mostrando su nombre en una pequeña pantalla: Katniss Everdeen. La puerta se abre permitiéndole entrar en una habitación donde la ausencia de color es evidente ya que cortinas, muebles, lámparas y alfombras son de color blanco. Cuando la puerta se cierra a su espalda su corazón comienza una carrera contra reloj como si hubiera dejado de latir todo el camino e intentara compensar los latidos perdidos. Se permite hacerle caso al ardor en la garganta y caminar tambaleándose hasta el cuarto de baño justo antes de comenzar las arcadas y vomitar manchándose el vestido. No es hasta que cae de rodillas que se da cuenta del temblor que le recorre el cuerpo, respira profundamente intentando tomar el control antes de vomitar otra vez. Se limpia la boca poniéndose de pie, con manos temblorosas presiona algunos botones en la pantalla de la pared y una fina lluvia comienza a caer sobre su cuerpo. Se deshace del vestido empapado y sucio y de la ropa que trae debajo, aumenta la temperatura del agua sintiendo arder su piel y no le importa, aumenta un poco más. Llegado a este punto siempre desea poder arrancarse la piel, capa por capa como hace con las presas después de un día de caza; talla con fuerza su cuerpo enrojecido por la temperatura y herido después por sus propios dedos, como si de esa manera pudiera borrar de su piel las huellas de otros dedos, la sensación de las manos, la lengua, los besos y la saliva, como si pudiera desprender la mirada obscena que recorrió su cuerpo y desaparecerla también de su memoria. Los ojos le escosen escondiendo las lágrimas entre el agua de la regadera, ahogando los sollozos bajo el repiqueteo de las gotas al caer. Siempre creyó que un vencedor tenía la gloria. Ella cada vez se sentía más sumergida en el infierno.

Cuando ganó los 74º Juegos del Hambre supo que aunque en apariencia su vida mejoraría, en realidad sería peor pues traía consigo un puñado de imágenes de muerte y agonía, porque había sido testigo en carne propia de lo que significaba asesinar a un ser humano tan desesperado como ella, quizá igual de hambriento, de decepcionado, de _**inocente**_ que ella. Una inocencia que moría en la arena. Aún despierta por las noches bañada en sudor con la imagen de Rue, la niñita de 12 años del distrito 11, siendo atravesada por una lanza, o con la imagen de Cato cuando lucharon por su vida al final del juego. Recuerda la ira en sus ojos mientras arremetía con la espada aún cuando ella ya no podía mover el brazo derecho, que permanecía inerte y sangrante a su costado. Aún despierta con la sensación del cuchillo en su mano rasgando el vientre del chico rubio del distrito 2, el grito en sus oídos, la sangre de la boca del muchacho salpicando su propio rostro y la sensación de sus intestinos cayendo sobre ella. Las pesadillas habían empezado desde la primera noche que estuvo consciente, después de la cirugía que había salvado su brazo y continúan, únicamente siendo interrumpidas por otras peores.

Una mañana, 2 semanas después de la gira de la victoria, un tren venido del Capitolio traía a bordo a Effie Trinket y un par de Agentes de la Paz con un único mensaje: el presidente Snow en persona quería verla. Escondió el pánico en lo más profundo de su ser dándole vueltas en la cabeza al motivo del mensaje. Quizá habían sido las flores con las que había cubierto el cadáver de Rue durante los Juegos, acto que definitivamente olía a rebelión.

_ No hay de qué preocuparse, en el Capitolio nunca pasa nada malo _le había dicho a Prim besando su coronilla _. Quizá tengan un trabajo importante para mí. Soy una vencedora, no lo olvides.

El tono altanero que empleó en la última frase hizo sonreír a su hermana, su rostro se relajó de inmediato. Besó a su madre en la mejilla prometiéndole que todo estaría bien y volvería muy pronto. La incertidumbre corría por su cuerpo con cada palpitar pero no fue hasta que vio el rostro de Haymitch, su alcohólico mentor durante los Juegos, que supo que nada estaría bien. Él no le dijo nada, ni siquiera se acercó, simplemente se había quedado en la estación observando cómo abordaba, su mirada era indefinida quizá rencor, quizá dolor, pero el remordimiento y el pesar se dibujaban claramente en sus facciones a pesar de la borrachera que traía encima. Ella no dejó de observarlo a través de la ventanilla mientras el tren se ponía en marcha; antes de perderlo de vista él había movido los labios sin pronunciar palabra diciendo: "Lo siento".

Effie parecía ignorar completamente el motivo pero se le veía muy contenta de que por fin alguien en el distrito 12 brillara bajo su dirección, se sentía orgullosa de poder llevarla al Capitolio y no dejaba de hablar de que el presidente en personas se lo había solicitado, como si eso fuera un gran honor.

_ No olvides comportarte _ indicó Effie cuando llegaron _. Los modales por delante, no queremos que el presidente crea que tú eres una niñata mal educada y sucia como los del resto del distrito.

Los nervios que sentía dejaron pasar por alto el mensaje despectivo de Effie, quien no parecía darse cuenta de su comentario. La conversación con el presidente Coriolanus Snow tuvo lugar en el grande y basto jardín de rosas donde pululaba el perfume y el olor a sangre; Snow parecía alegre y a gusto con su presencia, le preguntó por su madre, por Prim y por el resto del distrito con aire despreocupado, ella respondía sabiendo que él no ponía atención a nada más que al movimiento de las tijeras mientras arreglaba un rosal.

_ Vaya, parece que los vencedores siempre traen esperanza a su distrito _ dijo después de un rato de silencio, como si estuviera continuando una conversación abandonada _.La chica en llamas.

Ella no dijo nada. ¿La había traído para eso? ¿En qué momento hablaría de Rue y de los Juegos? El temor de que quisiera asesinarla por subversiva le produjo un escalofrío que subió por su columna vertebral hasta detenerse en el cuello. Entonces escuchó claras y precisas las palabras que hicieron que la rabia inundara su estómago: la Chica en llamas era un _**bien preciado**_ y _**deseable**_, y a partir de ese momento, _**adquirible**_. Por la flecha contra los vigilantes, por las flores en la niña, por las entrevistas y por el dinero, por supuesto.

El nudo en su garganta evitaba que gritara y que vomitara, sin importar el orden; su respiración se hizo pesada buscando alguna metáfora en la frase, algún sentido, algún indicio de que no se trataba de eso, pero el rostro del presidente continuó serio y petulante con los ojos fijos en ella, invitándola a retarlo, a preguntar, a gritar y a llorar.

_ Mis felicitaciones a Primrose, sus notas son excelentes _ dijo de pronto con voz suave, como haría alguien que habla de un ser querido_. He ordenado llevar una pequeña dotación de medicamentos cuando usted regrese al 12, su madre los encontrará muy útiles, sobretodo con todos esos accidentes en las minas. Lamentables accidentes, por supuesto. Tengo entendido que su amigo Hawthorne comenzó a trabajar ahí este verano y que sus hermanos no han pedido teselas, me alegro.

Había dicho las frases correctas. Sus manos ardieron mientras enterraba las uñas en las palmas conteniendo la rabia que hacía pesado su estómago, olvidando las náuseas y evitando las lágrimas ante la amenaza oculta, y lo cierto era que a pesar de haber vivido en la zona más pobre del distrito, haber estado casi en los huesos y haber sobrevivido a los Juegos, aún tenía mucho que perder. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y su boca se llenó del sabor salado de las lágrimas.

_ Me alegra que esté tan dispuesta a cooperar en los negocios del Capitolio_ el tono que empleó realmente lo hacía parecer un hombre de negocios, como si hubieran presenciado una junta muy importante_ Un auto la espera en la salida oeste, la llevará a su destino. Fue un placer verla, señorita Everdeen.

Varios contenedores la esperaban en el auto, ocupado únicamente por el conductor, usó sólo 2 para vomitar. El Centro de Cuidados Estéticos le hubiera parecido bello y admirable, pero en su boca el sabor a vómito y rabia se mezclaban impidiéndole ser consciente de nada más, por un segundo la idea de correr le pareció buena hasta que se dio cuenta que no tenía a dónde ir, y en caso de tenerlo, siempre podrían lastimar a su familia. Al cruzar la puerta vio un rostro conocido cuyo único rasgo distintivo del Capitolio era el delineador dorado de los ojos. No supo si Cinna la abrazó o ella había corrido hacia él, sólo sabe que fue un abrazo muy corto pero lleno de significado, de palabras de consuelo, de rabia y de venganza, de dolor, de injusticia.

Las pesadillas sobre chicos siendo acribillados y pájaros heridos dieron paso a la aparición de un rostro cada noche, el rostro del hombre que la había comprado la primera vez. El dolor en el cuerpo era el recordatorio físico del hecho, los recuerdos no cesaron por días y aunque podía recordar detalles humillantes agradecía no haber estado consciente del todo. Después de maquillarla y vestirla, Cinna le había hecho beber té de una taza pequeñita y con una última mirada triste había soltado su mano antes de que el auto desapareciera por la calle.

Siempre sintió un afecto especial por Cinna, desde que había hablado con él durante los Juegos, y lo que sentía por él ahora era producto de aquel día, cuando volvió de aquella _Primera compra _horas más tarde, completamente rota permitiéndose llorar en sus brazos aún cuando jamás lo había hecho con nadie, ni siquiera con su madre. El llanto duró horas a lo que Cinna le había ayudado a bañarse, vestirse, volverse a bañar, volverse a vestir, abrazarla otro rato empapando su camisa y ayudarla nuevamente a bañarse, impidiendo que emanara sangre de su piel irritada cuando ella había comenzado a arañarse el cuerpo.

Cuando el llanto cesó y volvió la cordura se prometió no decirle a nadie, suficiente tenía con la humillación y la vergüenza propias para cargar con la lástima de alguien o el dolor de su madre. Mantendría alejadas a Prim, a su madre, a Gale y al resto del distrito de todo eso.

Más tarde supo que el té contenía un medicamento muy fuerte empleado en las personas con depresión, no tenía idea dónde conseguirlo pero sí sabía de plantas que poseían los mismos efectos narcóticos. Desde entonces no olvida recolectarlas en el bosque, hervirlas y traerlas consigo en una botellita, siempre es mejor la inconsciencia.

_ Vuelves a hacerlo _ murmura una voz al tiempo que el agua caliente deja de caer. Vuelve la cabeza en dirección a la puerta del cuarto de baño para observar a Cinna, quien está oprimiendo botones en el panel de la ducha. No recuerda haberlo visto en la estancia, la verdad no había puesto mucha atención _ Deja de tallar, ya fue suficiente.

El remolino de pensamientos y recuerdos se disipa dejándole ver la piel rojiza de sus muslos, dejando de restregarlos al instante. El agua fría le hace castañear los dientes.

_ Mátame de hipotermia _ no hay humor en la frase, más bien parece una invitación.

Se seca con una toalla frotando su cuerpo otra vez y se cepilla manualmente. Desde la _Primera compra _evita el secador automático y la esfera de descargas que desenreda el cabello para reconocerse a ella nuevamente debajo de la toalla, con cada movimiento del cepillo, recordando que a pesar de todo ese cuerpo es suyo, que siempre puede ser peor, que puede… _**debe**_ sobrevivir, que necesita volver. Por Prim, por su madre.

Sale vestida a la estancia sin recoger nada del baño, ni el vestido ni la ropa interior y sabe que Cinna tampoco lo hará. No tiene idea de quién limpie pero siempre que vuelve aparece el vestido liso e impecable colgado en el armario. En una ocasión le propuso a Cinna quemar todos y enviarlos por correo al presidente. Los dos rieron un rato con la impotencia pintada en los labios.

Cinna le había dicho que él mismo no estaba contemplado en los planes del presidente, pero ya que había creado a La Chica en llamas era necesaria su presencia para traerla de vuelta, los mismos compradores lo solicitaban. Se lamentó por la manera en la que la había presentado en los Juegos, por el pseudónimo, por hacer que muchos ojos se posaran en ella y contribuir al carácter fuerte, la valentía, la ferocidad y la rebeldía que las personas poderosas del Capitolio habían visto en ella, deseándola.

Pero los dos sabían que con llamas o sin ellas ser vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre convertía a cualquiera con mucho que perder en eso: mercancía.

_ ¿Lo tienes? _ pregunta antes de salir al pasillo y tomar nuevamente el auto que la llevará a la estación.

_ ¿Cuándo he olvidado algo que necesites?

Toma una bolsa de tela entregándosela. Ella le sonríe con agradecimiento echando un vistazo. Ahí está, perfectamente doblado y de un rosa delicado, el vestido de cumpleaños que había pedido a Cinna para Prim, junto con una bufanda café que de lejos se ve cara destinada para Gale. Cierra la bolsa jalando un cordón. Con un último abrazo se despide del hombre, quiere darle las gracias por estar ahí nuevamente, por mirarla y acompañarla sin decir nada, sin siquiera tocarla a veces, pero ahí, justamente como ella lo necesitaba: un acompañante silencioso. Pero no dice nada más, sonríe, con el agradecimiento perdido en los labios, y cierra la puerta dirigiéndose a la salida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Puedo ser quien no soy**

**Pero nunca Suzanne Collins, a quien pertenecen todos los personajes.**

**...  
**

**CAPÍTULO 2  
**

Es reconfortante que la gente camine por las calles sin preocupaciones. Eso sólo ocurre los domingos. Algunos la miran de lejos y le sonríen, casi nadie lo dice pero la gente del distrito siente un poco de agradecimiento hacia ella, sobretodo las familias amplias y hambrientas de la Veta, nadie olvida que gracias a ella este año hay comida extra en la mesa. Por otro lado, también hay gente que al mirarla se escabulle, niños que se esconden, chicas de la ciudad que la señalan, personas que juzgan sus actos durante los Juegos. ¿Y quién no? Ella misma no se había reconocido el día de la entrevista final, tras la coronación, cuando vio la repetición de todas las muertes de las que era responsable. Sólo había intentado salvar a 2 personas: el primero fue Viktor, de su mismo distrito, un chico de 14 años que vivía en la ciudad a quien los profesionales lo habían asesinado sin misericordia; la segunda había sido Rue, la niñita del 11, a quien había asesinado el tributo del distrito1. Por mucho que deseaba ayudarlos (las heridas que ganó habían sido hechas luchando por esas vidas) sólo uno podía salir con vida y el destino había querido que fuera ella. ¿Quién no iba a murmurar entonces? Después de la _Primera compra_ temió que los murmullos se debieran a lo que había hecho y haría en adelante, pero no había forma de que nadie en el distrito se enterara y al parecer los chismes en la tele no daban cuenta de eso.

El sonido característico de la valla electrificada esta ausente, pasa por debajo y se interna dejando las huellas de las botas en la tierra húmeda. Definitivamente el color verde era su favorito y más aún en esas épocas del año. Acomoda la bolsa en el hombro echando un vistazo en el hueco tronco de un árbol tomando el arco y varias flechas sintiendo su cuerpo completo, como si hubiera recuperado una extremidad y casi lo era. Esas armas, aunque fabricadas artesanalmente, eran una extensión de sus brazos y habían sido las herramientas que la habían mantenido con vida durante los Juegos del Hambre. Desde que su padre murió, hacía 6 años, Katniss había comenzado a asistir furtivamente al bosque en busca de plantas comestibles y animales que cazar, todo para que su hermana y ella no murieran de hambre.

El bosque es parte de ella, su hábitat natural y durante los últimos meses el bosque y el día domingo eran su combinación favorita ya que era el único día libre de su mejor amigo y podían pasar cazando, hablando y despotricando contra el gobierno todo el día. Hasta que semanas después de la _Primera compra_ él comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre sus asuntos en el Capitolio y desde entonces discuten casi todo el tiempo. El bosque y el domingo dejaron de ser una combinación perfecta.

Algo en el ambiente cambia, quizá el viento, quizá las hojas, tal vez un simple movimiento en el suelo pero detiene el paso de repente, con una mano sujeta el arco con fuerza mientras con la otra toma una flecha a su espalda. Al segundo siguiente se encuentra apuntando con la flecha al pecho de un muchacho de la Veta, más un hombre, de ojos grises y piel aceitunada.

_ ¡Hey, cuidado! _ exclama Gale con humor levantando las manos en son de paz.

Ella bufa bajando las armas. Odia la sensación de peligro en la espalda pero es algo que ya no puede evitar.

_ Lamento haberme perdido del cumpleaños de Prim _ comenta sentándose en el sitio de siempre, a su lado en la roca _ Pero puedo darte una descripción detallada del vestido que usó y del pastel. Posy no deja de hablar de eso.

Los dos sonríen. La pequeña hermana de Gale aún conservaba la inocencia y credulidad en la vida, en las cosas buenas y bellas. Hace una nota mental de pedir a Cinna un vestido para ella, mucho más lindo y espectacular que el que hizo para Prim, sabe que los Hawthorne no aceptan dinero ni regalos injustificados de ella desde que fue coronada vencedora pero Gale no se negará si Posy está de por medio.

_ Tengo algo para ti.

Extrae de la bolsa la bufanda café de suave y resistente tela pero antes de que Gale pueda verla él se pone de pie dándole la espalda.

_ No quiero nada del Capitolio. Lo sabes _ claro que lo sabe pero siempre tiene la sensación de que debe compensarlo por algo aunque no encuentre por qué _. Pueden conservar sus lujos, aquí es más valioso un plato de comida.

_ ¡Es un regalo! _ exclama molesta. Últimamente Gale hablaba como si ella no fuera parte del distrito, como si de alguna forma sólo viniera de visita cada cierto tiempo y no fuera más que una superficial habitante del Capitolio _ Le pedí a Cinna que fuera especial para ti: útil para la caza, para el frío, como protección en la mina…

_ ¿Hasta cuándo, Catnip?

La mano de Gale se posa con rudeza sobre las suyas, que sujetan la bufanda. Sabe que busca sus ojos pero no puede mirarlo a la cara, no después de todo lo que hace, él la conoce tan bien que teme que pueda ver todos sus actos a través de sus pupilas.

Gale es su mejor amigo, el único que tiene además de Madge, la hija del alcalde, pero lo de Gale es diferente. Lo había conocido en el bosque, cazando, su padre había muerto en la misma explosión de mina que mató al de ella, y tras compartir trucos y trampas varios días habían decidido compartir el motín y cuidarse mutuamente. Y si odia algo es que el Capitolio, además de quitarle las decisiones sobre su propio cuerpo, también hubiera contribuido al alejamiento de su mejor amigo, pero no había otra opción, no podía decirle lo que hacía.

Hubo un momento, cuando volvió de los Juegos del Hambre que la confusión de lo que sentía por Gale llenó su cabeza un par de días. Con el estómago lleno y los bolsillos con monedas la perspectiva de ser una chica normal de 16 años parecía apetecible. En el abrazo de reencuentro por un segundo imaginó un futuro menos malo, donde quizá, sólo quizá, terminaría casándose con Gale. Sin niños ni nada más, ni siquiera el deseo o el amor estaban implicados, sólo había sido una fugaz idea, después de todo el distrito entero –o al menos la gente del distrito que los conocía- esperaban eso de ellos. No sabía exactamente lo que sentía por su mejor amigo pero estaba dispuesta a tomarse unas horas para definirlo.

Aún no recuerda cómo fue, se suponía que la arena había reactivado sus sentidos y siempre estaba alerta, tal vez era el hecho de que confiaba demasiado en Gale como para advertirlo. No fue hasta que la calidez de sus labios cubrió los suyos que ella comprendió lo que él realmente buscaba… y sentía. El beso fue confuso, ni reconfortante, ni seductor, ni amoroso, más bien era _**necesario**_. Estaba claro que Gale había besado a varias chicas, de hecho estaba segura que había compartido _**algo más**_ que sus labios con alguna de ellas, pero Katniss nunca había pensado en los chicos de otra manera y ahora guardaba ese recuerdo con cariño en el fondo de su ser para que nadie lo tocara, la suavidad de los labios de Gale, la fuerza de su contacto, la humedad de su lengua y el palpitar de su corazón contra su pecho. Si no sintiera tanto asco de sí misma buscaría ese recuerdo más a menudo, esa sensación confusa de alguien _**queriéndola**_. Al menos el primer beso había sido de él. Incluso ahora esa idea le parece triste, hermosa e irreal.

-No digas nada- dijo Gale cuando dejó sus labios –Luego habrá tiempo.

Pero no lo hubo, y tras la _Primera compra_ no podía permitir que él se confundiera. Con amargura enterró todas las posibles definiciones de sus sentimientos hacia él pensando que era correcto no saberlo. Era su amigo, sólo eso. La idea de un futuro había desaparecido. Ella jamás podría corresponderle a nadie. Sin embargo, el repentino cambio de actitud de ella le hizo sospechar. Podía engañar a su madre, a Prim e incluso a Cinna, pero jamás a Gale, quien inmediatamente supo que algo estaba y _**sigue**_ pasando.

Él presiona sus manos entre las suyas, esperando una respuesta.

_ ¿Crees que le convendría al Capitolio mantener a todos esos vencedores holgazanes? _ interroga ella intentando sonar divertida _ Me estoy aburriendo de las propagandas: fotos, más fotos, videos… ¿Te parece que hago algo malo promocionando tiendas de campaña?

Esa había sido una excusa cuando preguntaron por qué el presidente había mandado por ella. Ella había puesto su mejor cara e intentó sonar lo más convincente posible asegurando que de ahí en adelante promocionaría algunos productos por televisión o en revistas, quién sabe, los vencedores eran populares y todas las marcas querían ganar clientes a través de ellos (Finnick Odair aparecía en algunos anuncios televisivos), por lo que debían ir cada cierto tiempo a grabar spots o tomarse fotos. Además, no era raro que no vieran esos anuncios por televisión, la gente del distrito 12 no tenía dinero para comprar esas tonterías, ni siquiera se tomarían la molestia de transmitirlos si es que en verdad existieran.

_ Ya sabes _ continúa _, pudieron haberme pedido promocionar vestidos o qué sé yo, pero como no me mostré muy _**delicada**_ que digamos en la arena, las empresas de deportes y armas fueron las primeras en…

_ ¡Maldición, Katniss! ¡Mientes muy mal! ¿Por anunciar tiendas te ves más delgada? ¿Es tan agotador que siempre de vuelta pareces ausente? _ entrecierra los ojos antes de seguir, llegando al punto que deseaba remarcar _ Sé que todos son unos hijos de puta que no se conforman con robarte la tranquilidad, también aniquilan tu espíritu. Algún día tendremos la oportunidad de detener esta mierda _ susurra con rabia mirando el cielo _ En las minas los hombres murmuran. Es como si sólo esperáramos algo…

Pero ya no parece que habla con ella; se queda con la vista fija en un punto perdido en sus pensamientos, ella sabe que la palabra REBELIÓN está tatuada en la mente de Gale desde hace mucho y a veces piensa que él terminará organizando un levantamiento. Quizá si pudiera convencerlo de escapar al bosque con su familia y Prim y su madre …

_ ¿Aceptarás mi regalo?

_ Algún día tendrás que decírmelo. No siempre vas a poder sola _ replica él sin apartar la vista del cielo _ Ahora dame eso, espero que te haya costado mucho, es lo mínimo que merezco, ¿no?

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
**

Los días pasan casi sin notarlos siempre que tenga algo que hacer; cada mañana revisa las trampas en el bosque, camina un rato por ahí, quita la piel a las presas, recolectas plantas y vuelve al Quemador a intercambiar o comprar todo para su familia o la de Gale. Aunque seguramente lo sospecha, casi siempre lleva a Hazelle, la madre de Gale, más cosas de las que pudieran darle por 5 ardillas, un conejo y 2 pavos aludiendo el hecho a la buena gente del Quemador dispuesta a hacer tratos con ellos siempre y cuando no dejen de abastecerlos de carne.

Claro que Hazelle no se traga el cuento pero acepta todo lo que lleva incluidas las cosas azucaradas que lleva para los críos ¿De qué le servía todo el dinero que recibía por ser vencedora si no podía compartirlo? De hecho, no podía compartirlo. Reglas son reglas. Qué fácil para la gente del Capitolio dar enormes cantidades de dinero a alguien mientras todos a su alrededor morían de hambre, no obstante eso no le impedía de vez en cuando pagar más por alguna cosa u "_olvidar_" algo en la zona más pobre. Y a pesar de la indiferencia del Capitolio, lo que más le molestaba era la indiferencia de la gente del mismo distrito. Gente que, aunque no tiene comida de sobra, tampoco es capaz de compartir un plato con alguien que no ha comido en días. ¿Eso no los hacía iguales a los del Capitolio? ¿Cómo puedes pensar en un levantamiento cuando las personas ni siquiera están dispuestas a ayudarse unas a otras?

_Que se jodan solos _ gruñó Haymitch hace meses cuando ella le reclamó no hacer nada por la gente en el distrito _ Suficiente tengo con cargar con sus hijos muertos.

Pero ella no podía ignorar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, los niños hambrientos eran el reflejo de su pasado, cuando nadie se había detenido para ayudarla. Bueno, _**casi**_ nadie.

Instintivamente gira la cabeza hacia la zona comercial de la ciudad. "Más tarde", piensa, sintiendo el frio reloj en los dedos. Cruza las calles adentrándose en el Quemador, el mercado negro en toda regla del distrito, camina al sitio donde se encuentra Ripper, la mujer manca que vende licor. A veces el dinero que obtenía por los _obsequios_ iba a parar en la bolsa de esa mujer cuando compraba botellas de licor para Haymitch, era su forma de desafiarlo, de reprocharle y de torturarlo. Es injusta y lo sabe, pero él es la única persona en el distrito al tanto de lo que hace.

Los _obsequios_ eran eso: regalos que los compradores le daban, tal vez para acallar sus conciencias o para hacerla sentir valiosa, quizá para conquistarla, tal vez para tirársela gratis alguna vez, o tal vez para que no hablara o... había tantos posibles motivos que no valía la pena pensar en ellos ya que todos la hacía sentir de la misma forma: usada. Vendía algunos sin importar que no le dieran el precio justo, lo importante era deshacerse de ellos; en un momento pensó que podía dejarlos caer en alguna parte pobre del distrito y que quien los recogiera hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos, comer seguramente, pero la gente era tan pobre que sería imposible creer que poseyeran objetos tan valiosos, lo que los llevaría directo al castigo público por ladrones. Un par de aretes especialmente caro tuvo que dárselo a Cinna para que lo vendiera entre sus conocidos, cosa que él no aceptó. En una ocasión arrojó un collar por el retrete. Sólo conservaba uno, el de la Primera compra, un dije de oro e incrustaciones de diamantes que llevaba en un cordón atado alrededor del cuello, le servía como recordatorio para poner los pies en la tierra cada vez que pensaba: _**"Qué pasaría si…"**_. Entonces tiraba del cordoncito sintiendo la presión en el cuello, enredando los dedos deteniendo la circulación. Con esa acción su propia voz le decía, desde el fondo de su mente: "No eres más que una puta más del Capitolio". Recuerda las palabras de Finnick la última vez que se encontraron en el _Refugio_: "No, puta no. _Acompañante Privilegiado del Gobierno_. Deberías aprender a hablar con propiedad". Porque así era como llamaban a los vencedores a la hora de la compra-venta, pero sólo Finnick Odair podía bromear de esa forma al respecto.

En el puesto de Ripper encuentra a Cray, el jefe de los Agentes de la Paz del 12, un hombre viejo al que casi nadie aprecia por el puesto que ocupa. Los Agentes de la Paz son, básicamente, opresores pagados criados en el distrito 2 o en el Capitolio, aunque debe reconocer que los Agentes del 12 no son del todo malos, después de todo compran sus presas, pasan por alto sus fugas al bosque y son de las pocas personas que quieren comprar los _obsequios_.

Sin decir nada ella le muestra el reloj de oro que guardaba en el pantalón, el último _obsequio_, él parece maravillado y asombrado, le paga unas monedas de oro y ella desaparece del lugar no sin antes gastar las monedas en el puesto de Ripper. Compra algunas vendas en la tienda para su madre, que es sanadora, un listón brillante para Prim y un jabón de olor desagradable para bañar al gato horroroso de su hermana. Su última parada como cada día que se atreve a entrar es la tienda del viejo panadero, no es que le desagrade el hombre, simplemente que tiene una deuda con alguien de esa familia y no sabe cómo ni cuándo saldarla. ¿Cómo pagas tu vida a alguien? Entra a la tienda, toma algunas galletitas con glaseado de colores y unas hogazas de pan. _Hogazas de pan… _

-¿Y entonces –escucha una voz a su espalda, sobresaltándola – a tu hermana le gustó el pastel?

Ella sonríe con vergüenza por su reacción y el panadero le devuelve la sonrisa. Pocos días antes había comprado el primer pastel de cumpleaños para Prim, jamás habían podido darse ese lujo, los pasteles eran bellezas inalcanzables para la mayoría de la gente del 12 pero al tener dinero por haber ganado los 74º Juegos del Hambre comprar uno era como un sueño hecho realidad para Prim. El pastel del que no dejaba de hablar Posy, la hermanita de Gale, y no era para menos, hasta daba dolor tener que comerlo ya que el decorado era perfecto: una obra de arte. Prim y ella habían tardado eligiendo entre uno cubierto con lo que llamaban chocolate (y que Prim nunca había probado) que formaba una réplica maravillosa de un banco de peces oscuros, con escamas y todo, y uno decorado con glaseado de flores, diminutas y hermosas. Prim, por supuesto, había terminado eligiendo el de las flores.

_ Al llegar a casa parecía gustarle más _ responde ella _ Todos lo admiraron, creo que nadie quería dividirlo. A Prim siempre le ha gustado admirar sus pasteles.

Cuando Prim era pequeña la arrastraba hasta la panadería para ver los pasteles perfectamente decorados a través del cristal.

El hombre sonríe colocando la compra de Katniss en una bolsa de papel.

_ Se lo agradezco _ dice con amabilidad _ pero temo que me das el crédito de algo que no me pertenece. El glaseado es trabajo de mi hijo más joven. Él tiene algo así como un _don_ para eso.

El hijo más joven del panadero es la razón por la que ella y su hermana están vivas, la deuda que tenía era con él y la había adquirido a los 11 años. Era una deuda que nunca podría pagar. Alguna vez lo intentó y a veces lo sigue intentando, pero siempre parece no ser el momento adecuado. Ese chico rubio, alto y de ojos azules había sido la única persona que la había ayudado cuando morían de hambre, no sabe si había sido realmente ayuda o simple lástima, el hecho era que un día lluvioso semanas después de la muerte de su padre, hambrienta y consciente de que debía llevar algo a su hermana o también moriría, perdió la fuerza debajo de un árbol tras ser corrida de malos modos por la mujer del panadero. Ahí, sola, deseo morir, morir y no ser testigo de la muerte lenta de su hermanita. Ahí, sola, quiso llorar por la indiferencia de la gente. Por no tener a nadie. Entonces escuchó gritos en la panadería y el sonido de un golpe. Al momento siguiente un niño rubio, con una mano roja marcada en la cara, salió con 2 hogazas de pan quemadas en la mano. Por lo que pudo escuchar el chico las había quemado, su madre lo había golpeado y enviado a tirar el pan al cerdo jurándole que se quedaría sin comer por su torpeza. Pero el chico, asegurándose de que su madre no lo viera, había arrojado el pan hacia ella, a sus pies, y sin decir nada se había marchado.

Ese pan le dio esperanza, le había devuelto las ganas de vivir y había traído la alegría a su hermana. No lo identificó en el momento, pero también le devolvió la confianza en la humanidad, descubrió que no todos eran malos. Sin embargo, con todo lo que había pasado en el último año varias veces se preguntó si no había sido un error sobrevivir ese día, se respondía mirando a Prim, quien merecía una vida y no importaba todo lo que ella tuviera que hacer, iba a dársela. Y claro, con todos los recientes acontecimientos se había dado cuenta que toda la humanidad, o al menos una gran parte, podía irse a la mierda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Puedo ser un poco friki.**

**Pero nunca Suzanne Collins, a quien pertenecen todos los personajes y a quien pido una disculpa por destrozar su brillante historia.**

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Los días se le hacen cortos entre la caza, su familia, las visitas al Quemador y los ratos con los Hawthorne; Prim, al volver del colegio, se sienta horas a platicar con ella sobre sus notas, sus amigos, sus sentimientos con respecto a su nuevo estilo de vida en la Aldea de los Vencedores y sobre Buttercup. Cuando tiene nuevamente una rutina establecida, el tren del Capitolio espera en la estación. Sólo 10 días había estado en su casa. Las veces anteriores durante el viaje intentaba recordar los diferentes nudos que sabe hacer para mantener la mente ocupada, sin embargo, esta vez bebe del frasquito con la mezcla de plantas una y otra vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en ir por ella la siguiente vez? O mejor dicho ¿cuánto tiempo tardará en volver a su casa? Sabe que Cashmere sólo va una vez al año y tarda pocos días en volver a su distrito, y que Finnick a veces pasa hasta un mes fuera de casa. Es más caro mandar por ella cada cierto tiempo y presiente que es la manera en la que Snow la controla, le permite que haga su vida nuevamente y sin más manda por ella demostrándole que su vida le pertenece. Sólo habían pasado 10 días. La tregua se estaba terminando... A menos que el siguiente vencedor no sea lo suficiente espectacular (o estúpido) para ocupar su lugar en el escaparate de vencedores apetecibles.

Bebe todo el contenido del frasquito y cuando el tren llega al Capitolio ella no es consciente de eso, los colores y las formas a su alrededor se mueven danzando de un lado a otro maravillándola. Una mujer vestida de blanco se acerca. La voz de Cinna le habla pero no entiende bien lo que dice, a todo le responde con un "sí" seguido de risitas tontas. Se siente en una burbuja de colores, de esa manera no sabe bien si ve a Cinna o ve a su padre, si el auto es negro o es una motocicleta, si el comprador es joven o es viejo, si lo que siente es dolor o quizá está enferma.

Hay neblina en su mente y no puede pensar con claridad. Con el paso de las horas la niebla se vuelve vapor y la lucidez da muestras de volver. Unas lucecitas llaman su atención por lo que gira sobre la superficie acolchada. Parpadea un par de veces hasta enfocar al hombre de barba que duerme a su lado. Las luces hacen que su barba cambie de color, de forma y de tamaño. Se siente extraña y quiere incorporarse pero el pesado brazo de él rodea su cintura. Levanta la vista encontrándose con su reflejo en un espejo empotrado en el techo viéndose enredada en un lío de sábanas de seda junto al cuerpo de un hombre enorme de piel blanca como la nieve y tatuajes cobre en la espalda. Se siente mareada, gira y cae de la cama sobre un montón de tela de lo que identifica como su ropa, la alfombra, unas almohadas y ropa que en definitiva no es suya. El piso se mueve y las luces le lastiman los ojos por lo que se viste con los ojos cerrados intentando mantener el equilibrio. Los muebles se alargan y se hacen pequeños, la puerta cambia de lugar un par de veces y los pasillos se vuelven laberintos sofocantes; la necesidad de respirar aire fresco la inquieta haciéndole recordar que el bosque está del otro lado de la alambrada. Con los pies desnudos camina custodiada por colores y brillos, asfixiándose, quizá si respirara el aire del bosque el dolor de cabeza se esfumará junto con el dolor de sus piernas, que comienza a notar.

_ ¡KatnissEverdeen! _ dice un poste de colores acercándose a ella _. ¡Wow! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella lo ignora, jamás ha hablado con un poste de peluca rosa y no tiene tiempo para empezar ahora, lo que necesita con urgencia es respirar, tomar agua, refrescarse. El dolor de cabeza aumenta y las náuseas se hacen presentes como cada vez antes de volver al _Refugio_. Esto último le recuerda algo vagamente. Una fuente cercana salpica gotitas refrescantes y ella no tiene problema en inclinarse, tomar agua entre las manos y mojarse la cara. Levanta la cabeza y ve a algunas personas a su alrededor que la miran extrañados, unos la señalan, otros sonríen y unos pocos la llaman por su nombre. Una mujer se acerca extendiéndole una pluma de oro y una hoja tan blanca que lastima la vista.

_ ¿Me das una firma, por favor?

¿Qué demonios…?

El flash de una cámara la ciega unos segundos seguido de otro y otro más. Gira sobre su eje identificando el lugar pero no logra ubicarse, no tiene idea en dónde se encuentra, siente el frío de la noche y la humedad en los pies sin calzar, las luces nocturnas parpadean en el parque al lado de altas columnas y letreros brillantes de comercios abiertos desde donde algunos salen para acercarse. Las náuseas vuelven y no tiene más remedio que vomitar. El mareo vuelve y pierde la consciencia.

Cuando abre los ojos el vacío dentro de ella es peor que las veces anteriores y admite que ha consumido infusión de hierbajos en exceso. Cinna la mira con seriedad quitándole un mechón de cabello de la frente. El aroma, la luz y la calidez le revelan que está a salvo en el _Refugio_.

_ No quiero sermones _ dice ella con la boca seca.

Ofreciéndole un vaso con agua en el que ha echado una pastilla Cinna le cuenta de la llamada que recibió donde le informaban que ella caminaba perdida por las calles señalando cosas que no existían; que él mismo tuvo que ir por ella aunque varios medios ya habían tomado nota de eso y el estado en el que estaba: alucinante.

_ ¿Nadie indagó de dónde venía o qué hacía? _ el relato general no le importaba, sólo quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

_ Dije que tenías autorización de venir, iba a ayudarte con algunos problemas que tenías con tu _talento_.

A ojos de los demás ha sido responsabilidad de Cinna. Para la Gira de la Victoria se supone que el vencedor muestra su talento oculto, como cazar a hurtadillas con armas artesanales pero letales no significaba otra cosa más que infringir normas con descaro y presumir de eso (cosa que la llevaría a la muerte), Cinna y ella habían acordado que su talento oculto era el diseño de modas. Cuando hubo que mostrarlos ella enseñó un catálogo entero de diseños que su estilista había hecho en su lugar.

_ Lo lamento_ susurra quedito.

Cinnano dice nada. Ella levanta la vista ya que muy pocas veces lo ha visto enojado y ninguna de esas había dio con ella, él no la mira, de un frasco transparente toma una pasta verdosa con dos dedos untándosela en el hombro acción que la hace jadear de dolor, es cuando ve las marcas moradas en su propio hombro y en su abdomen justo debajo de las costillas, donde él ya ha untado la pasta. Entrecierra los ojos viéndolas con detenimiento sin recordar cómo se las ha hecho hasta que distingue la suave marca de unos dientes. Maldice por lo bajo.

_ ¿Cuánto deberá pagar por esto? _ pregunta intentando sonar indiferente refiriéndose a los moretones. En ese momento decide que no le importa haber alucinado tanto, valió la pena por no sentir ni recordar el momento en que se los hizo.

_ ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

_ ¿Es algo que no muchos sepan?

_ Sólo en algunos círculos. Todos pueden parecer iguales pero sólo unos pocos tienen tanto dinero para despilfarrar y estoy seguro que este no ha sido el caso.

_ No me has respondido.

_ Es seguro que venderá su auto, tal vez hasta un departamento, y espero que tenga que trabajar demasiado este año _ casi parece contento ante la idea de que el sujeto, quien quiera que fuese, perdiera mucho dinero por su arrebato. Katniss agradece en silencio su lealtad.

_ Cinna… ¿Sabes cuánto pagaron por mí la primera vez? _ él levanta la vista encontrándose con sus ojos, recuerda el día de la _Primera compra_ tan bien como ella_. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Espero que haya sido mucho. Demasiado _ continúa desviando la mirada, hablando como si se tratara del clima _. Digo, no nada vez fue la _Primera Compra,_ quiero decir, fue…

Su voz se quiebra y las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos. Aunque Cinna conozca tanto de ella y la apoye como él sólo puede hacerlo, llorar frente a cualquiera es algo que la hace sentir chiquita, indefensa, _**vulnerable**_ y _**perdida**_. Incluso frente a esos hombres desea ser fuerte, no gritar, no llorar, no quejarse. _"Todo esto es mío y algún día terminará",_ es su pensamiento cuando los besos comienzan. Sin embargo, cada que las lágrimas se hacen presentes reconoce el sentimiento que le quema y la controla: _**miedo**_. El miedo que la persigue desde que escuchó el nombre de Prim el día de la cosecha. Los Juegos no terminaban; cada habitación, cada cama y cada caricia eran una lucha por ser fuerte. La diferencia era que no había una meta.

Él la rodea con un brazo invitándola a recargarse en su hombro y darse la oportunidad de ser débil pero ella no lo hace. Contiene las lágrimas afirmando que se encuentra bien.

_ Con respecto a todo esto… No volverá a pasar. Lo prometo _ le muestra la palma de la mano extendida con solemnidad _. Pero no puedes pedirme que deje de beberlo.

_ No, no lo haré, sin embargo, te aconsejo que seas más cuidadosa. A estas alturas los medios habrán sacado mil conjeturas estúpidas y muchos de los compradores consumen narcóticos, como si fuera algo extraño en el Capitolio, y no estoy muy seguro de que acepten una negativa de tu parte si te los llegaran a ofrecer. Esas drogas no se comparan con lo que te día a beber la primera vez, no recordarías ni tu nombre.

_ ¿Y si estuviera así qué pueden hacerme? ¿Violarme? _ lanza una risa mordaz _ ¡Como si hubiera diferencia!

Cinna no comparte su humor y le dedica una mirada de enfado.

_No quiero que termines como una adicta. Modera lo que bebes, incluso eso puede volverte una.

Después de una veloz ducha debe ir a la estación. El regreso es rápido gracias a la pastilla que uno de los ocupantes del tren le dio murmurándole algo que le sonó a _"No en exceso",_ por lo que supuso que ya habían hablado de su paseo en la televisión. Si la tregua se estaba terminando ella la había apresurado la noche anterior ya que ser discreta era lo último que había hecho. ¿Pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que tuviera la misma reputación de Finnick? Bueno, la misma que él quizá no, nadie jamás iba a poder ser como él pues tenía todas las características más deseadas en el Capitolio. ¿Qué pensarían Prim y su madre al respecto? ¿Y Gale?

La noche ha caído cuando el tren llega a la estación del distrito cubre hasta la cabeza con la chamarra que Cinna le ha dado conocedor del clima de su distrito en estas fechas, húmedo y lluvioso, la noche es fresca y tranquila por lo que camina sin muchos ánimos hasta su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores repasando la explicación que planeó para su madre y Prim durante el viaje, la misma que dará a los medios cuando se vea forzada a responder cuando comiencen con todas esas estúpidas entrevistas durante el Vasallaje de los 25 que había sido anunciado unas semanas atrás. Expira con fuerza ante la idea de volver al Capitolio y por un motivo diferente a venderse, quizá sea mejor venderse que tener que ser mentor en el Vasallaje porque ¿de verdad valía la pena regresar con vida a alguno de los tributos de su distrito?

Prim le sonríe sentada en la sala y todos sus pensamientos se esfuman al verla con su ropa de dormir y dos trenzas rubias a los lados mientras acaricia el lomo del gato en sus piernas.

_ No quería irse sin verte llegar _ dice su madre desde la puerta de la cocina mirándola con una intensidad que no le veía desde hace mucho tiempo, la misma mirada que le dirigió cuando cantaba _El árbol del ahorcado_ y la reprendió prohibiéndole cantarla de nuevo. Suspira identificando la emoción de su madre consciente de que algo han visto en la tele y le espera un sermón, ese que evitó de Cinna y el que tal vez está dispuesta a soportar de Haymitch, pero no de su madre.

_ Antes de que digan cualquier cosa: lo lamento, ¿si?

Se deja caer en el sillón a un lado de su hermana atrayéndola hacia sí con los brazos, Prim la abraza sin borrar la sonrisa de alivio por tenerla nuevamente en casa. Se había vuelto muy nerviosa con respecto a ella desde que volvió de los Juegos. Reafirma lo que Cinna dijo aunque ellas sepan bien que no es realmente por el _talento_, inventa una comida en casa de su estilista donde abundó el vino y ella al no estar acostumbrada bebió de más perdiéndose en el tiempo y el espacio.

_ Es una suerte que no bebamos vino en el distrito. No es nada recomendable, terminaría como Haymitch _ Prim ríe por lo bajo tal vez imaginándola. Le importa un bledo lo que la gente piense menos lo que su hermana crea de ella.

Su madre hace muchas preguntas, molesta, Katniss responde todas las que puede con seguridad hasta que no puede evitar decir: "Cuando necesité de ti y tus consejos no estuviste. Sé cómo manejar mi vida". Se siente culpable pero su madre no dice nada más zanjando el asunto cuando Prim bosteza por décima vez yéndose todas a la cama.

Sin obligación de ir a buscar qué comer al bosque despierta muy entrada la mañana, cuando Prim ya se ha ido al colegio, y al primer movimiento siente el dolor en los músculos desde el cuello hasta las piernas, sin mencionar el dolor de cabeza que la aqueja. Toma un baño y por primera vez desde que hubiera perdido las decisiones sobre su cuerpo desea mirarse en el espejo detenidamente para comprobar las marcas que adquirió en esta visita y ver si no ganó unas más de las que no era consciente. Parpadea reconociendo a la persona del reflejo. Era verdad lo que Gale había dicho sobre verse más delgada, quizá sólo aquellos que la conocen notan el cambio, a estas alturas Prim y su madre empezarán a preguntar. ¿Cómo lucirá en unos años? ¿Y cuando ya no sea lo suficientemente joven para satisfacer los instintos de los compradores poderosos? ¿Qué ocurriría con ella? "Con suerte y muera joven", piensa, aunque en realidad ese es el futuro que se plantea: morir joven, cuando tenga el dinero suficiente para que su familia pueda vivir con dignidad en la antigua casa de la Veta escupirá en la cara al Capitolio y se quitará la vida. Dramático e improbable, pero sólo esa clase de futuro se imagina. Suelta la toalla que resbala por su cuerpo dejándole ver su desnudez en el espejo. No puede evitar fruncir el ceño ante la mancha morada debajo de las costillas, la toca con los dedos y no siente dolor, examina el moretón en el hombro, después se observa de perfil una y otra vez sin encontrar ninguna otra marca morada salvo el pequeño círculo rojizo en su espalda a la altura del hombro y que a duras penas puede ver debido a la incomodidad de la posición frente al espejo, es la marca de la inyección a presión que le es aplicada por una enfermera a la entrada del Centro de Cuidados Estéticos, para el control de la natalidad. El colmo sería que ella, renegando siempre sobre formar una familia entre la inmundicia del distrito, trajera al mundo a un crío de algún bastardo del Capitolio.

Se observa unos segundos identificando en el espejo las partes del cuerpo que más le duelen en ese momento. Cierra los ojos cuando los recuerdos borrosos de otras citas llegan y cree que jamás volverá a sentir alivio en los brazos o en las manos, cuando debe contenerse de golpear y arañar mientras la fuerza de otras manos presiona sus muñecas, o en las piernas cuando lo que desea es patalear y huir, y que por más que desee esforzarse nunca mantiene una cerca de la otra.

Se viste sin volver a hacer caso del reflejo, se pone la cazadora de su padre y baja las escaleras de dos en dos. Toma un pedazo de pan, queso y manzanas de la cocina decidida a evitar un enfrentamiento con su madre (quien la observa con escrutinio mientras clasifica diferentes hojas con ayuda del libro de la familia), echa todo en la bolsa de caza para desayunar en el bosque, en el Quemador o donde fuera, menos en su casa. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirige a casa de su único vecino, el único vencedor vivo de su distrito, como cada vez que vuelve, para desquitar una parte de su frustración con él.

Entra haciendo la mayor cantidad de ruido posible en parte a propósito y en parte porque todo está tan desordenado que tropieza más de una vez con botellas vacías. Su mentor, como casi siempre, está durmiendo de cara a la mesa de la cocina, algunas botellas a su lado y un cuchillo en la mano. A veces teme que Haymitch muera mientras duerme, la congestión etílica no es algo muy ajeno teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de licor que ingiere diariamente. Lo mueve con brusquedad varias veces, en pocos segundos toma la decisión de vaciarle un cubo de agua, lo que hace que terminen discutiendo y gritándose como siempre, por la mugre, por la forma de despertarlo, por sus palabras, por venir, por molestarlo, por cazar, por respirar, por caminar...

_ ¡Nadie pidió tu ayuda! _ grita Haymitch perdiendo los estribos escupiendo licor _ ¡Además, si tanto te molesta la _pocilga_ en la que vivo lárgate y ya!

Ella cierra los puños con fuerza. Nunca le ha gustado ir a la casa de Haymitch, es el lugar más asqueroso en el que ha estado jamás, lleno de ropa sucia, sobras de comida rancia, botellas vacías, excremento de ratón, manchas de vómito y alguna vez jura haber visto un charco de orina. Sin embargo, por mucho que le pesara ese hombre la había ayudado a salir con vida de la arena y aunque a veces se lo reprochaba, si ella no hubiera salido su hermana estaría desamparada.

_ ¡Pensé que habías muerto! _ contraataca_ Casi te tiro de la silla y no reaccionabas…

_ ¿Y para qué me querías despierto? _ interrumpe poniéndose de pie _ ¿Para contarme qué te regalaron esta vez? ¿O para discutir qué demonios hacías vagando por las calles como fantasma?

Debe haber visto la expresión en su rostro porque ríe y se empina otro trago de licor. ¿Qué habrán dicho en la televisión sobre ella? ¿Se habrán creído el cuento de Cinna?

_ Ya te lo he dicho, preciosa, mientras más rápido finjas un orgasmo más rápido terminaría tu cita.

El color sube a sus mejillas de golpe pero no tiene nada que ver con la vergüenza. Es rabia. Quiere decir algo hiriente, algo que lo haga sentir humillado y furioso como a ella, quiere que él también pague de alguna forma por lo que el Capitolio la ha obligado a hacer, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impide.

_ ¿Has escuchado hablar sobre marcar a un Vencedor?

La sonrisa burlona desaparece del rostro de Haymitch lo que le hace suponer que sí ha escuchado de eso. Cuando alguien compra a un vencedor existe una única regla impuesta: no dejar marcas. Eso significa que no se le puede golpear o morder o dejar cualquier muestra de evidencia física; marcar a un vencedor implica una multa excesiva no porque se preocupen por la integridad de la persona, sino porque la mayoría de las veces es comprado un mismo día por dos personas diferentes lo que impedía esperar a la desaparición de los moretones. De cualquier forma sólo hay dos formas de marcarlo: o el comprador no es suficientemente sensato para controlarse y termina endeudado, o el comprador tiene suficiente dinero para hacer lo que le dé la gana. Éstos últimos son los peores porque se puede esperar _**cualquier cosa**_ de ellos. No entendía cómo la gente del Capitolio podía desviar de esa forma algo que, en teoría, debía hacerse relacionándolo con los sentimientos. Ella aún no conocía la última clase de compradores y temía el día que se encontrara con uno. Sobre la primera clase, éste había sido el primero pero eso a Haymitch no se lo iba a decir.

Se levanta la playera con una mirada entre desafío y dolor dejándole ver la marca morada en su abdomen. La baja bruscamente sacando el brazo izquierdo de la cazadora dejando al descubierto otra mancha entre morada y negra en su hombro.

_ No me golpeó, si quieres saberlo _ dice intentando sonar dura pero su voz se quiebra al final _ ¿Te parece que puedo fingir?

Al imbécil seguramente le había costado el triple pero eso no le quitaba las marcas y por supuesto que podían desaparecerlas con métodos de la capital y por alguna razón –u orden- no se lo habían propuesto, sólo habían autorizado la pasta que Cinna le había aplicado. Era el ultimátum de Snow: la tregua se terminaría pronto, justo después del Vasallaje.

_ ¿Por eso quieres terminar como una adicta?

Aunque está borracho como siempre la voz de su mentor suena firme, quizá la vista de las lesiones en su cuerpo le ha bajado el alcohol de golpe. Sin embargo, la pregunta le recuerda a Cinna, que le había dicho exactamente lo mismo.

_ Tú terminaste como un alcohólico, ¿qué autoridad moral tienes? ¡Ah! ¡Lo había olvidado! _ sabe que tiene las palabras correctas para hacerlo retorcer de dolor por dentro y se siente una mierda por estar a punto de emplearlas _ Quieres evitar los recuerdos de cuando eras un chico de 16 y creíste que sería muy útil usar el campo de fuerza en tu beneficio hasta que…

Pero no continúa. La botella que Haymitch tenía en la mano se estrella con fuerza junto a ella, en la pared, salpicando su cabello de licor y trocitos de cristal. Ella no lo esperaba y repentinamente se siente asustada. Haymitch se acerca rápido sujetándola del brazo con fuerza.

_ Y no terminará, preciosa_ está muy cerca de ella y comienza a lastimarle el brazo con la fuerza de su agarre_, con palabras hirientes y arrebatos no disminuirá lo que sientes y NADA podrá borrarlo. Déjate de estupideces alucinógenas y mejor ven a ahogar tus penas en alcohol, si quieres estar aquí es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

Quiere llorar porque sabe que es cierto, pero no hace nada más que soltarse de su agarre y salir corriendo de allí. ¡Maldición, sólo quería hablar con él! En las escaleras del pórtico choca con alguien perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo con un golpe seco. Maldice en voz alta porque el dolor en el cuerpo arremete. Por un momento cree haberse estrellado con Prim, la única persona de la Aldea de los Vencedores además de ella que va a visitar a Haymitch muy de vez en cuando, sin embargo, el dolor en el lugar del impacto le dice que se trata de alguien fuerte. Después de ellas, Cray es el único que a veces se pasa por allí.

_¡Idiota! _ exclama con rabia frotando el hombro lastimado. Se pone de pie quitando con furia un pedazo de tela que había caído encima de ella, lo que provoca que algunos bollos salgan del trapo y rueden por la tierra _. ¡Eres un imbécil!

Los ojos que la miran, de un azul profundo, no son los de Cray.


	4. Chapter 4

**Puedo ser la chica que pretende que no le interesan mucho los reviews (aunque lo cierto es que me gusta -o gustaría- darme cuenta si escribo sólo para mí, para la pared o si realmente a alguien le gusta esto).**

**Pero nunca Suzanne Collins, a quien pertenecen todos los personajes.**

**...**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Había perdido la confianza en esas caprichosas criaturas llamadas seres humanos sin excepción, había aprendido que no se daba nada sin recibir algo a cambio, que incluso pueden _**tomarlo**_ sin pedir permiso y que ella debía velar sólo por sus propios intereses. Corrección: por los intereses de las personas que amaba.

Las palabras de Haymitch hacen eco en su mente y se siente decepcionada de ella misma por lo estúpida eingenua que había sido al creer que él podía hacer el intento de escucharla. Además, la opresión en el estómago indica un sentimiento escondido detrás pero es tan débil, o quizá ella intenta ignorarlo, que es incapaz de competir contra la rabia. _**Arrepentimiento**_. Arrepentimiento por no haber sido menos brusca con el chico de ojos azules, por no haberle dicho _"Lo siento"_ y en vez de eso le había vuelto a gritar en la cara que era un idiota. La mayoría del tiempo olvidaba que Haymitch también comía y ya que no era capaz de levantar la suciedad de su casa solía comprar comida en la ciudad o en el Quemador, a veces Sae le llevaba algún cuenco o un niño mensajero llevaba carne de la carnicería y unas veces vio al hijo mayor del panadero llevarle pan a su mentor. Era la primera vez que ella veía al hijo menor en la Aldea de los Vencedores llevando un encargo.

Ese muchacho… PeetaMellark. Nunca iba a olvidar ese nombre ni ese rostro. Hace años a ese mismo chico debió decirle "_Gracias_" y no lo hizo, se arrepintió y aún lo hace por no haber dado las gracias por los panes, por la ayuda… y en su lugar, años más tarde, la primera palabra que le dice en la vida es "_Idiota_".

Con la pradera a su espalda intenta convencerse de que no importa,que en nadie se puede confiar y que nadie es _**bueno**_, que en el pasado tal vez ese chico lo era al igual que ella misma antes de entrar en los Juegos pero la gente cambia y seguramente ahora es tan gruñón e insensible como la esposa del panadero. Tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza que pensar en eso es lo último que desea hacer.

Comienza con la ronda en las trampas olvidándose del desayuno, obteniendo buenas presas que lleva a intercambiar al Quemador y por primera vez se alegra de no haber traído un _obsequio_ y no tener que cambiarlo, tirarlo o pensar qué hacer con él, aunque sí que traía _obsequios _en el cuerpo. "Imbécil", piensa recordando las manchas moradas del abdomen y el hombro, entonces comienza a pensar como casi siempre que se siente frustrada (ni dolida, ni enojada) en un futuro alterno en el que es capaz de vengarse de cada uno de los compradores; absorta en sus pensamientos no distingue hasta después de unos minutos las miradas de soslayo que algunos vendedores le dedican y aunque no quiere darle importancia muchas miradas son de decepción.

_ ¿Qué demonios ocurre? _ le pregunta con brusquedad a Sae colocando de golpe tres pavos sobre la mesa.

La mujer la mira sin darle importancia tomando las presas al instante.

_ Algunos esperaban más del último Vencedor. Algo diferente al borracho vecino que tienes.

_ ¿Te creíste lo de la televisión? _ pregunta aunque no quiere saber la respuesta ya que a falta de comida, de educación y de libertad el gobierno provee a cada distrito de basura televisiva y comoesla única fuente de información y de comunicación entre distritos, lo que la tele dijera era verdad universal. Nunca sabías si era cierto o no.

Sae levanta una ceja mirándola, aún con una mano en las presas y un cuchillo oxidado en la otra.

_ Sé lo que vi _ responde, y contra eso no tiene argumento alguno. No es que durante la transmisión de los Juegos no la hubieran visto en mal estado, sucia, enojada o vomitando, no obstante la diferencia del contexto esta vez es enorme_. Pero déjalo, se les pasará… si no vuelven a verlo.

Tomando en cuenta la cantidad de chismes frescos en el Capitolio sabe que dejarán de hablar de ella en poco tiempo. Las cosas no son diferentes con la gente que la conoce, Cray, el Agente de la Paz que compra sus _obsequios_ le dice en susurros dónde puede conseguir medicamentos restringidos dentro del distrito y murmura que por una módica cantidad puede conseguirle la preciada morflina del Capitolio; Ripper intenta venderle varias botellas de licor asegurándole que son casi tan buenas como los narcóticos; Darius, el pelirrojo Agente de la Paz que siempre había sido bastante simpático con ella le habla bromeando sobre lo poco que había durado "el orgullo del distrito". Incluso Gale se da un tiempo el miércoles en la noche para pasar por su casa.

_ Tú no, por favor _ dice molesta.

_ Es confuso si lo escuchas, pero verlo es otra cosa… ¿Qué estás haciendo Catnip?_ su mirada inquisidora debajo de las cenizas del carbón en su rostro la pone nerviosa. Y quiere decirle todo de principio a fin, sin embargo, recuerda que es Gale _ ¿Es tan horrible lo que haces? ¿O no es lo que haces, es lo que hacen contigo?

Sus palabras se acercan tan peligrosamente a la verdad que las manos comienzan a sudarle, sus ojos se dirigen hacia la puerta y la ventana esperando que ni Prim ni su madre hayan escuchado eso o sus preguntas también empezarán a perseguirla.

_ ¡Tú qué sabes de cosas horribles!

Y es la respuesta equivocada.

_ Los Juegos son la manera de controlarnos y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. Yo juego a la vida real, Katniss, donde no hay cámaras ni gente observando, donde la muerte acecha con cada movimiento del pico y cada pequeña roca que resbala. No hay ropa bonita y el frío cala en los huesos, la comida cuesta infringir normas y pasar todo el día bajo tierra sabiendo que eso no será suficiente para satisfacer el hambre de los tuyos mientras ves tu vida pasar entre cenizas y explosiones. ¿Y al final? No hay un Vencedor, sólo te queda el alivio de salir a la superficie con vida y volver a casa para continuar con este asqueroso futuro y esperar a que todos por los que has luchado terminen en la misma mierda que tú _ sus ojos arden y tiene la mandíbula tensa aunque su expresión no denota enojo, todo lo ha hecho la intensidad de su mirada y su voz. Ella traga en seco sin saber qué decir, sintiéndose mal por no haberse planteado nunca lo que él sentía con su propia vida, siempre había dado por hecho que ellos dos eran iguales. Sus vidas habían cambiado tanto durante el último año… _ ¿De qué te sirve tener la _gloria_?

_ No hice nada. Las cosas no fueron como piensas.

_ Lo sé, te conozco demasiado.

_ Pero ya lo dijiste_ ella quiere zanjar el tema y dejarle claro que lo que sea que haga es asunto suyo_: no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Hubieran podido abrazarse y compartir la frustración, el temor y el enojo, sin embargo, hacerlo implicaría estar juntos en eso, estar de acuerdo, y no es así, Gale busca una solución mientras ella busca mantenerlos a todos con vida.

No tiene que esperar mucho, la tarde siguiente ve lo que todos han visto de ella cuando va a vender los conejos a la carnicería donde tienen un televisor encendido. El escenario es más o menos como lo recordaba (un parque rodeado de altas columnas, varios jardincitos y una fuente imposible en el centro), la conductora, una mujer muy alta de pómulos marcados y cejas naranjas no dice mucho sobre ella, es más, cuenta el incidente como algo divertido.

_ La Chica en llamas conociendo los placeres de la ciudad _ dice sonriendo mostrando los rubíes incrustados en sus dientes.

Katniss siente asco del comentario.

__Placeres__ bufa. Lo último que ha conocido en el Capitolio es placer. La carnicera ríe. ¿A quién rayos le interesa lo que piense toda esta gente?

La conductora dirige el cotilleo contra Cinna de quien sospechan consume drogas. Katniss rueda los ojos con fastidio. Transmiten una breve entrevista hecha a su estilista donde él habla sobre una comida en su casa y de todas las bebidas que ella desconoce.

_ Katnissno es dependiente de ninguna clase de narcótico o bebida, es tan íntegra que te juro que el causante de este alboroto pudo haber sido cualquier cosa _ Cinna ríe con tanta naturalidad que nadie dudaría de sus palabras _. Apostaría por el pavo al vino tinto.

La comentarista ríe. La carnicera también lo hace junto con 2 de los clientes en la tienda. Ella no sabe si se ríen de ella o del comentario de Cinna o de los dos, sus orejas se ponen tan rojas que parece avergonzada aunque en realidad está molesta.

Lo único que la gente de su distrito recuerda con constancia es el miedo, los incidentes ajenos a eso pueden ser cotilleo un rato y olvidarse después aunque en el futuro, de ser necesario, no dudarían en escupirle en la cara que sea una adicta aunque estuvieran conscientes de que no es cierto. Por suerte la única persona que realmente le importa no dice nada al respecto, Prim, satisfecha con la explicación que había dado de su propia boca. Lo que la gente diga o no la tiene sin cuidado, en cambio, las pesadillas vuelven por las noches trayéndole escenas de las muertes que provocó en la arena mezcladas con el rostro de un hombre de cejas incipientes que no alejaba sus manos de ella. Las ojeras comienzan a marcarse debajo de sus ojos.

La hora del almuerzo por lo general le gusta pues su hermana habla mucho y eso le ayuda a distraerse, la pone al tanto de las cosas en el colegio –a donde Katniss ya no asiste-, sobre un niño que se había metido una semilla en el oído y su madre y ella habían logrado sacárselo, sobre su cabra Lady y sobre lo útil que había sido el shampoo para el gato. Aunque las conversaciones con su hermana suelen ser tranquilas, Prim se encuentra preguntándole sobre los Juegos, cosa que jamás ha hecho y Katniss sabe que el trasfondo de sus preguntas es el temor de su hermana por la cosecha de este año donde nuevamente su nombre entrará y ahora dos veces.

_ No tienes de qué preocuparte, patito _ la abraza hundiendo la nariz en su cabello rubio _ Pondría las manos al fuego porque tu nombre no saldrá. Una Everdeen es suficiente.

Y está segura de eso, mientras ella se mantenga dócil con la gente del Capitolio nada les pasará a los suyos, ni el hambre ni la cosecha los afectarán. Por lo pronto.

_ La señorita Kutner nos dijo con orgullo que fuiste su alumna_. Una niña excelente, extrovertida y educada_ _ Prim imita un tono excesivamente dulzón en la última frase imitando a su maestra, entre risas.

_ Oye… ¡Creo que ni siquiera fue mi maestra!

Prim ríe con ganas y ella también. Estar con su hermana es lo que más disfruta de la vida, verla sonreír, disfrutar… ser feliz. Después de un rato en el que no es capaz de ver a Katniss sin reír, Prim continúa clasificando las hojas para machacar.

_ Sea como sea, sé que la señorita Kutner estuvo en la colecta que Sae hizo para patrocinarte.

La mayoría de las veces la vida de un tributo en la arena depende de los patrocinadores, los cuales no son más que personas que donan dinero para que el mentor compre lo que sea que su tributo necesite. En su regreso al distrito después de los Juegos Prim le habló de la colecta que Sae la Grasienta había hecho con las personas del Quemador para patrocinarla, se suponía que sólo era cosa del Quemador pues varios la conocían por sus ventas de carne fresca, sin embargo, varias personas ajenas dieron algunas monedas para traerla de vuelta a casa ya que no había habido posibilidad de regresar un tributo con vida desde hacía 24 años, cuando había ganado Haymitch. No le preguntó mucho a su hermana y se sabe en deuda y agradecida con varias personas.

Después de una tarde tranquila y más alegre de lo que hubiera recordado desde los Juegos, Prim y ella toman el camino que lleva a la mina en busca del hombre de las cabras para hacerle preguntas sobre cómo preñar a la cabra Lady pues Prim tiene la ilusión de dedicarse a vender queso, leche y productos derivados en el futuro. A Katniss le gustaba la idea, sobretodo cuando sabe que si a ella le pasa algo su hermana y su madre no tendrán nada más que la casa de la hombre les habló de muchas cosas de las que no entendieron casi nada acordando que a cambio de unas monedas él podía encargarse de todo eso y escoger entre las suyas al macho adecuado para la cabra de Prim.

El camino de vuelta la hace entristecer, aunque intenta no demostrarlo, al traer a la mente recuerdos de años pasados cuando recorría esas mismas calles tomando de la mano a su hermanita, donde se sabía la cabeza de una familia y aunque no vislumbraba un futuro sabía que todo lo que hacía era una _**decisión**_ propia. _**Era dueña**_ de su vida. Antes, cada mañana abría los ojos esperando traer algo a casa para comer; ahora con dinero seguro y un techo en la Aldea de los Vencedores, cada mañana abre los ojos esperando que no esté el tren del Capitolio en la estación; hoy había abierto los ojos deseando no acompañar a los chicos elegidos en la cosecha, ni hablar con ellos, ni verlos morir tan directamente.

Sin ser muy consciente de sus pasos se da cuenta que se encuentran frente a la panadería por la sonrisa de Prim al ver los pasteles en la vitrina. Sus ojos brillantes formulan la pregunta y ella no tiene más remedio que rodar los ojos y abrir la puerta haciendo sonar la campanilla. El olor del pan recién horneado la golpea unos segundos haciéndole agua la boca y dándole un sentimiento de seguridad al sentir el calor del lugar. Mira hacia afuera en busca de algún chiquillo hambriento de la Veta mientras acaricia las monedas dentro del bolsillo de la chamarra con la esperanza de poder comprar pan y dárselo inmediatamente como había hecho el más joven de los Mellark hace años, sin embargo, no observa a nadie salvo a algunas personas también de la ciudad.

_ ¡Mira Katniss! _ chilla Prim ignorando los pasteles _ ¿Verdad que son hermosas?

Señala una charola de lo que a simple vista parecen flores oscuras y que no son otra cosa que galletas exquisitamente decoradas con laminitas de chocolate colocadas como pétalos. Durante la celebración de su coronación como Vencedora y la gira de la Victoria comió muchas clases de exóticos y bellos postres, deliciosos, sin embargo ninguno poseía la belleza de lo que está viendo, esas galletas muestran la sencillez y delicadeza de la naturaleza que sólo una persona normal vería, no como toda la gente que vive en el Capitolio, es la sencillez de una persona que vive en el distrito 12 aunque le sorprende que alguien de la ciudad, y no de la Veta, sea capaz de distinguir esos pequeños y asombrosos detalles de la vida. En lo profundo siempre ha creído que la gente de la ciudad es un tanto engreída y siempre queriendo ser como los capitolinos.

_ El alcalde quería algo para sus invitados del Capitolio _ explica el panadero colocando una charola de magdalenas junto a la de las galletas _ que tuviera algo _encantador_ del distrito aunque no supo decir qué era encantador en el 12. De ahí la idea de las flores oscuras, como el carbón, la actividad del distrito, que aunque he escuchado el trabajo en las minas es muy pesado no todo se reduce a eso.

No logra seguir sus palabras. ¿No todo se reduce a eso? ¿A caso había algo más allá lejos del carbón, las minas, la Veta y el hambre? Esta el bosque, por supuesto, pero la belleza encontrada ahí no puede ser apreciada por todos salvo por los que, como ella, infringen las reglas y es algo que sabe no haría nadie de la ciudad. Observa con atención al panadero y éste le sonríe con amabilidad. Es un hombre de mediana edad, alto, de espalda y brazos fuertes aunque algo rollizo, su cabello es rubio y en algunas partes comienza a ser blanco. Sin tomar en cuenta que tanto el panadero como su familia viven en la ciudad y por lo tanto no conocen las miserias ni el hambre, puede ver en sus ojos claros la satisfacción y sobretodo la felicidad con la vida. No conoce a nadie en el distrito 12 tan feliz y de acuerdo con lo que le toca vivir como ese hombre aun cuando, en opinión de Katniss, tenía a la peor esposa de todo Panem. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

_ ¿Entonces no podemos comprarlas? ¿Todas son para el alcalde? _ pregunta Prim con voz frustrada dejando caer los brazos a los costados. El hombre afirma reprimiendo una sonrisa _ ¿Son las únicas que tiene?

_ Están esas _ responde señalando con la cabeza hacia la mesa que asoma por la entrada del cuarto donde ella supone se encuentran los hornos, detrás del mostrador _ No todas están listas pero si sólo deseas unas cuantas…

_ ¿Las está poniendo _bonitas_ justo ahora?_ la voz anhelante de Prim es auténtica y espontánea, no había persona que al conocerla no sintiera un aprecio instantáneo por ella.

_ ¿Yo? _ interroga el hombre, caminando hacia la mesa, sonriendo ampliamente haciendo que muchas arruguitas rodeen sus ojos_ Eso lo hace mi hijo.

_ Igual que los pasteles _ agrega Katniss inmediatamente _ Había olvidado decírtelo. Siempre son tan perfectos…

_ ¿Escuchaste? _ pregunta el panadero colocándose las manoplas para tomar cosas calientes _ No sólo yo pienso eso.

Katniss desprende la vista de las flores oscuras percatándose de que el panadero no hablaba con ellas, sino con el muchacho rubio que coloca una bandeja en el mostrador. Repentinamente tiene ganas de salir de la tienda al comprobar que se trata del hijo menor.

_ ¡Wow! _ exclama Prim con entusiasmo acercándose a echar un vistazo al contenido de la bandeja: galletas con mermelada en el centro y finos ornamentos glaseados en el contorno _ ¿De verdad tú haces todo eso? _ el chico afirma _ ¡Es tan bonito...! Y no sólo eso, como si detrás de cada detalle de azúcar hubiera algo más, tal vez la felicidad escondida, o una sonrisa… Tal vez la esperanza y la confirmación de que hay muchas cosas buenas y bellas en la vida aunque no lo veamos a simple vista. ¿No crees, Katniss?

Ella parpadea perpleja. Casi nunca tiene la oportunidad de darse cuenta que su hermana está creciendo y ya no es una niñita llorona, siempre teme que alguien pueda hacerle daño y no es consciente de que puede cuidarse perfectamente, tal vez no es arriesgada, calculadora y fuerte como ella pero tiene fortaleza, sensibilidad, sensatez y carisma, las mejores cualidades no en los Juegos ni en el bosque, pero sí en la vida real.

_ Sí, creo que tienes razón.

_ En el Capitolio deben tener cosas mejores _ suelta de pronto Peeta encogiéndose de hombros.

Aunque no lo quiere se siente herida por sus palabras, por la insinuación de que ella no es más que un capitolino, exactamente como Gale la hace sentir últimamente. Se muerde la lengua para no decir nada porque seguramente él no hace más que devolverle la agresión y la dureza con la que ella lo había tratado la última vez.

_ Quizá sí, no me he fijado _ responde sin darle importancia aunque sabe que es mentira, en el Capitolio nada puede contener la cantidad de significados que presentan las galletas en esa panadería, además de lo que Prim había dicho.

Mientras el viejo panadero se retira a sacar pan del horno ellas toman algunas galletas y otro tanto para llevar a los Hawthorne, en otro momento hubieran comprado para Haymitch, sin embargo, Katniss resopla molesta cuando Prim lo sugiere y desiste. Su hermana toma una barra de pan colocándola en la charola con el resto de lo escogido, mientras el muchacho acomoda todo en una bolsa, Katniss toma otra barra y la coloca junto a la anterior. Repentinamente vuelve a tener 11 años y se siente indefensa y desolada, necesitada de consuelo y _**esperanza**_. Desea con todas sus fuerzas volver a tener ésta última y acepta en silencio que esa es la razón por la que cada vez que asiste a la panadería compra un par de hogazas aun cuando una es suficiente. Como si de esa manera pudiera hacerla parte nuevamente de su vida. _**Esperanza**_.

Peeta mira las dos barras cambiando la expresión de su rostro y ella siente que debe decir algo, que ese "_Gracias_" está en la punta de su lengua, que es la oportunidad que nunca hubo y nunca volverá a haber, que aunque lo ha llamado "_Idiota_" días atrás tragarse su orgullo está bien y este momento parece tan fácil… Pero no lo hace, aprieta los labios y los puños conteniendo el impulso de huir como siempre hacía cuando Prim y su madre debían enfrentarse a terribles heridos en la mesa de la cocina de su casa. Peeta continúa estático, quizá el también rememorara algo al mirar las hogazas de pan y tener a Katniss enfrente, no levanta la vista aunque ella tampoco quiere que lo haga, no puede enfrentarse en ese momento con sus ojos. Él hace ademán de querer decir algo.

La campanilla de la puerta suena rompiendo el momento; un muchacho alto, quizá de 1.90, pelo castaño y alborotado pasa por su lado, lleva al hombro un bulto de harina, murmura "Buenas tardes", se da maña para golpear con la mano a Peeta en la nuca y desaparece rumbo a los hornos. Al instante Peeta se sonroja.

Katniss no tiene idea de cómo se llama el hijo de en medio del panadero, el que acababa de entrar, descubriendo que también ignora el nombre del hijo mayor, quizá sabía el nombre de Peeta porque siempre habían sido compañeros de clases en el colegio aunque nunca habían hablado, o quizá porque desde el incidente del pan a los 11 le siguió la pista.

_ ¿Algo más? _ pregunta el chico entregándole a Prim lo comprado _ Porque aquí no vendemos alcohol_ continúa, mirando a Katniss directamente a los ojos.

¡¿Quién demonios se creía este chico para cuestionarla de esa forma?! La frase la descoloca un segundo, ¿dónde había quedado el momento en el que se sentía impulsada a darle las gracias? El anhelo de sentir esperanza desaparece en un instante y vuelve a creer que todos en el distrito se creen con la autoridad de juzgarla no solo a ella, sino también a los demás, que nadie es capaz de ayudar a nadie. Lo del pan hacía 6 años quizá había sido… había sido…

_ No hay problema_ responde ella conteniendo su molestia, dándole a Peeta el dinero de la compra con brusquedad _Le eché un ojo al pan envinado pero será en otra ocasión.

Con la vista en el mostrador él coloca el dinero en la caja haciendo tintinear las monedas al chocar unas con otras, con una sonrisa de lado dibujada en el rostro y ella puede jurar que sus ojos azules brillan, divertido. ¿No era un reproche entonces? Aprieta los dientes dándole la espalda, caminando detrás de Prim para salir.

_ Sé que los sinsajos no necesitan _**nada más**_ que sus alas para sobrevivir _ dice Peeta cuando están a punto de cruzar la puerta.

Gira para mirarlo y lo que encuentra es el azul profundo de su mirada sin rastro de burla, ni orgullo, ni suficiencia, en cambio en sus ojos hay seguridad y aunque le cuesta creerlo también admiración. Como si él supiera, quizá igual que Prim o Gale, que si había estado un poco inconsciente en el Capitolio era por una razón de mucha fuerza, y al mismo tiempo, la alusión al sinsajo es como si hablara de la Katniss de _**antes**_… Antes, cuando _**era libre**_, no necesitaba nada más y ella _**podía darlo**_ todo, en cambio ahora Snow había encontrado la forma de atarle las alas y dejar que las llamas de la chica consumieran lenta y dolorosamente sus plumas.

_ Creo que después de todo no eres _tan idiota_ como creía_ agrega ella.

Antes de cerrar la puerta y enfrentarse a la humedad de la época característica del distrito, escucha la suave risa de Peeta Mellark, e_l chico del pan_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Puedo ser impuntual y publicar cada_ corpus cristi_ (como dice mi mamá)_._  
**

**Pero nunca Suzanne Collins, a quien pertenecen todos los personajes.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5  
**

Exactamente como pensaba, en la televisión dejan de cotillear alrededor del incidente en el Capitolio, a los pocos días tiene lugar un desfile de modas donde elogian a los buenos (Cinna es galardonado y ella lo llama para felicitarlo) y destrozando a los que consideran nefastos, no obstante, ni siquiera el tema del desfile dura mucho ya que al poco tiempo ocurre un crimen que estaba segura en el resto de los distritos no tenía la menor importancia. Que un hombre hubiera aparecido muerto y con la garganta abierta en medio de una piscina era algo que a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto aunque era algo trascendental en el Capitolio pues nadie estaba por encima de la ley salvo, por supuesto, el Presidente y los políticos millonarios, y en esta ocasión no habían dado con el asesino y ni siquiera tenían una pista. No sería de extrañar si a la semana descubrieran que el culpable resulta ser la esposa o la hija. Típica historia del Capitolio.

No hay nada más que disfrutar del poco tiempo que le queda en casa, de las horas en el bosque, la compañía de su madre, de su hermana, del horrible gato Buttercup, pretender que las pesadillas no la agotan y evitar los temas escabrosos el domingo en compañía de Gale. No sabe si es símbolo de un acuerdo para no fastidiarse mutuamente o porque desea arreglar las cosas entre ellos pero le sorprende ver la bufanda café que le había regalado semanas atrás, con algunas manchas de ceniza, alrededor del cuello de Gale. Cuando los moretones han desaparecido de su cuerpo se siente _**normal**_ de nuevo, de no ser por la ausencia de las llamadas de Madge, su única amiga, diría que había vuelto a la rutina de lo que alguna vez fue su vida después de los Juegos. En realidad a ella no le importa estar sola ya que con la compañía de su hermana le basta, sin embargo, tal vez debido a la distancia que se había generado con su mentor, con quien lleva alrededor de una semana sin hablar, una tarde decide ir directo a la casa del alcalde en busca de Madge. Lejos de los chismes, los últimos días han sido relativamente normales y está segura que ese periodo de paz tiene como fecha de caducidad el día de la Cosecha.

La mayoría de las veces la tímida y callada Madge es la mejor compañía que Katniss puede desear, no es entrometida y sólo habla lo suficiente. Ambas se sienten cómodas con los silencios.

_ Supe que tuviste visitas _ comienza ella para entablar conversación, sentadas en uno de los jardines de la Aldea de los Vencedores, mucho más bonitos y cuidados de los que pudieran haber cerca del Edificio de Justicia.

_ Gente del Capitolio, ya sabes, vinieron a tratar temas _**importantes**_ _ se encoge de hombros _ En todo caso hablaron con mi papá, la mayoría del tiempo estuve en mi habitación. Ni siquiera mi madre, cuando se siente bien, tiene permitido asistir a las reuniones.

No sabe por qué pero la inquieta.

_ ¿Reciben visitas a menudo?

_ No es como si mi padre estuviera muy enterado de las cosas. Las visitas son breves y muy escasas, de hecho es la segunda vez en toda mi vida que veo a alguien del Capitolio en mi casa, salvo Effie Trinket, claro _ guardan silencio unos minutos que dan a entender a Katniss que el tema ha quedado zanjado, sin embargo, Madge acaricia las hierbas más altas con la punta de los dedos y la observa de reojo, dudando, antes de susurrar _ Creo que hay problemas pero no estoy muy segura.

Frunce el ceño buscando el significado de las palabras de su amiga. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Había problemas en el distrito? ¿En su casa? ¿En el gobierno?

_ ¿En el distrito 12? _ cuando había problemas en el distrito significaba hambruna y miseria por días.

_ No, en Panem. Mi padre parece preocupado…

Quiere atacarla a preguntas aunque sabe que ella desconoce la mayoría de los asuntos del alcalde y del país en general. La idea fugaz de hablar con alguien _**más enterado**_ cruza por su cabeza y es desechada de inmediato porque eso implica una llamada telefónica y sospecha que los teléfonos están intervenidos y preguntar sobre una cosa tan delicada como _inconvenientes_ en Panem traería problemas a su familia. Aunque, no es que en el 12 se viviera bien, no es como si no hubiera problemas que siempre se quieren ignorar, no es como si se pudiera estar peor, ¿o si? Ella ha estado actuando exactamente como le habían dicho que hiciera, no podían arremeter contra su familia, ¿verdad? ¿Los suyos estarían bien? ¿Su familia, los Hawthorne, Haymitch e incluso Madge? Quizá Madge estaría bien, después de todo es hija del alcalde y debe haber beneficios por eso, Haymitch y ellas vivían en la Aldea de los Vencedores y no les faltaría dinero. Sus temores tenían nombre y apellido: Gale Hawthorne y su familia. La preocupación devastadora que siente la inquieta y quiere alejar una pregunta de su mente porque la respuesta es peligrosa, igual que los sentimientos que la rondan, sin embargo, la pregunta ronda por su mente toda la mañana y se aferra a su conciencia con fuerza cuando visita a Hazelle para dejarle las presas correspondientes. A medio día se toma un respiro en el puesto de Sae la grasienta, frente a un cuenco de sopa y no puede evitar más la pregunta: ¿Qué sería de su vida sin Gale? Busca dentro de ella, desenterrando sus dudas y sus sentimientos deseando encontrar la respuesta encontrándose con una verdad que deseaba ignorar: Ya lo había perdido y no debido al hambre o la miseria. Siente la necesidad de correr a la mina y bajar a pesar de sus miedos, gritar su nombre y arrojarse a sus brazos. Abrazarlo fuerte y no dejarlo ir nunca…

"¡Maldición, Katniss! Aleja esos pensamientos estúpidos", piensa, aunque la cálida sensación que le provoca la imagen la hace sonreír levemente.

_ ¿Recordando buenos momentos? _ interroga una voz rasposa a su lado. Levanta la vista para ver a Cray, el Jefe de los Agentes de la Paz sentarse a su lado y pedir un cuento a Sae _ ¿Hoy no tienes alhajas para vender?

Ella niega con la cabeza sin tener la delicadeza de responder en voz alta o mirarlo, desde que recuerda Cray nunca le ha caído bien gracias a la fama que tiene de _**devorar**_ chicas hambrientas a cambio de unas monedas. Exactamente como hacen con ella en el Capitolio. Si no fuera por los _obsequios_ y por lo bien que paga por las presas ella nunca hablaría con él.

_ Debo reconocer que son artículos maravillosos _ dice Cray, Katniss comienza a apurar la sopa aunque le quema la lengua, para no tener que escucharlo por más tiempo _ Delicados, elegantes y excesivamente costosos. Aunque la primera vez quedé contrariado por el precio que ofrecí y no rechazaste, tardé un rato en darme cuenta de lo que _**eran**_. De lo que _**son**_.

Un cubo de zanahoria se cuela en la cucharada sorbida con fuerza haciendo toser a la chica. Su corazón aumenta la velocidad entre latidos y sus mejillas se sienten calientes por una sensación ajena a la repentina asfixia que sufrió. Aleja el cuenco sacando unas monedas del bolsillo, sin contarlas, colocándolas en la mesa para que Sae las tomara cuando dejara de gritarle groserías a un hombre que jura haber encontrado un dedo en el caldo. Cuando se pone de pie la mano de Cray se cierra alrededor de su muñeca.

_ Jamás lo esperé de ti, siempre fuiste demasiado… _**rebelde**_ para cualquiera, salvo para ese muchacho Hawthorne, claro. ¿Lo haces simplemente por _**placer**_? Porque no creo que necesites dinero ahora. ¿Te atraen los del Capitolio? Si tú quisieras, yo…

La insinuación y lo que está a punto de decir encienden el fuego del rencor en su sangre y aviva el color de sus mejillas porque entre todo lo que puede estar sintiendo o pensando la _**vergüenza**_ gana la partida. Si tuviera el arco… Alguien jala a Cray por detrás apartándolo de ella con brusquedad.

_ ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices grandísimo hijo de puta? _ Haymitch sujeta al hombre por el cuello del uniforme _ Si estuviera más sobrio y no fueras un perro del Capitolio te partiría la cara.

Nadie, en cualquier distrito, tenía las agallas para hablar de ese modo a un jefe de Agentes de la Paz no porque faltaran ganas, sino porque eso implicaba una falta que se castigaba en público o con la cárcel. Los únicos ciudadanos que podían darse la oportunidad de ponerlos en su lugar de vez en cuando eran, obviamente, los que tenían dinero en exceso y _**a veces**_ los Vencedores no por falta de dinero, sino porque les sobraban seres queridos que perder. Haymitch no tenía a nadie. Suelta a Cray de pronto haciéndole perder el equilibrio y provocando que caiga de espaldas en la tierra.

No pasa un minuto cuando una línea de Agentes de la Paz se coloca frente al jefe. Uno de ellos que parece demasiado joven para ser recluta, en un alarde de poder le apunta con el arma. A esto se reducía la vida de cualquier ser humano…

_ ¿Qué? _ pregunta Haymitch molesto tambaleándose hacia un lado _ ¡Estoy borracho!

Contra todo pronóstico parecen las palabras adecuadas pues ve afirmar a algunos Agentes mientras Cray se pone de pie y dice que todo está bien aunque le dedica una mirada de muerte a Haymitch. Los malos entendidos entre el mentor de Katniss y el jefe de los Agentes de la Paz no era algo extraño pues a veces suelen beber juntos en el puesto de Ripper y como toda charla de borrachos terminan discutiendo por cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, la diferencia con las veces anteriores es que Cray esta vez no está borracho y todos lo notan.

Haymitch la toma del brazo alejándola del sitio, saliendo del Quemador. Repentinamente se siente tonta y débil, ¿desde cuándo alguien interviene en sus propios problemas?

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? No necesito tu ayuda… No necesito la ayuda de nadie.

_ No te sientas especial _ responde él _ Vine a pagar lo que debo. Claramente vi que eres capaz de poner en su lugar a cualquiera y hacer que te respeten _ el sarcasmo en su voz le molesta _ Sin tu arco no eres muy letal, ¿sabes? Ahora mismo te daría un 3 contra ese lindo 11 que te dieron los Vigilantes.

_ Los Vigilantes, el Capitolio, Cray y tú pueden irse al carajo, me tiene sin cuidado.

Haymitch ríe a carcajadas tambaleándose un poquito, chocando con algunas personas en el camino.

_ Cuando dices cosas como esa te pareces tanto a la de antes…

Es momento de emprender la retirada, generalmente y a pesar de sus propios deseos tiene ganas de hablar con su mentor, tal vez de gritarle y permitir que le grite, de contarle cosas que ni siquiera se atreve a pensar o mejor dicho, a _**recordar**_. Pero no esta vez, no más, está harta de sentirse perdida y no necesita a nadie más para salir adelante que a sí misma, como antes. Como siempre. Da la vuelta para caminar en sentido contrario, sin un rumbo específico, únicamente para huir de él.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? Quiero hablar contigo _ dice él. Quizá ve la desconfianza en sus ojos porque añade rápidamente _: y no tiene nada que ver con tus _**asuntos**_ o como eras o no antes.

Ella entrecierra los ojos buscando respuestas en los grises de Haymitch.

_ Tampoco quiero hablar del Vasallaje.

¡Como si necesitara más motivos para no dormir! La cosecha estaba a un par de días y no cree soportar más presión, no quiere aumentar motivos a sus pesadillas porque definitivamente vendrían solos sin necesidad de hablar con Haymitch. ¿O se reunirían para planear estrategias? Bufa descartando la idea.

_ No es mi tema favorito _ murmura el hombre con seriedad _ pero tienes que escucharme.

Está a punto de replicar aunque la sensación de que Haymitch y ella se entienden sin palabras vuelve tan firme como durante los Juegos cuando sabía que él no le enviaba agua porque ella sola estaba a punto de encontrarla. Casi puede escucharlo decir en su cabeza: "Me fastidia estar entre toda esta gente estúpida así que apresúrate y sígueme sin chistar".

Camina a su lado sin decir nada, siguiendo sus pasos rumbo al mercado público donde todo es más caro que en el Quemador, él va de un puesto a otro intercambiando algunas palabras con los propietarios y dándoles monedas. Vuelven al Quemador para comprobar si Cray y los Agentes se han retirado para comprar una dotación de botellas de alcohol a Ripper. Katniss se ve obligada a cargar con un par. Cuando terminan ahí caminan al centro de la ciudad donde están los comercios establecidos, ella lo espera afuera de cada tienda a la que entra y le sugiere, frente a una de ellas, que compre jabón y un rastrillo.

_ ¿Le debes a toda esta gente? _ no puede evitar preguntar porque sabe que Haymitch está forrado de dinero.

_ ¡Tengo que comer y vestir!

Ríe por lo bajo pues casi siempre lo ve bebiendo y con la misma ropa mugrienta. En la última tienda Haymitch le arroja algo a las manos y ella lo atrapa en el aire: un panecillo pequeño con forma de cilindro, algo húmedo y envuelto en celofán. "Pan envinado", murmura en su mente. No le da tiempo de decir nada a su mentor, pasa a su lado abriendo la puerta y haciendo sonar la campanita de la panadería donde Peeta Mellark la observa detrás del mostrador. Ella toma unas monedas de la chamarra y las arroja al aire esperando que él las tome, lo que hace exactamente. Él niega con la cabeza, ella sabe que ese panecito es un regalo tal vez para bromear con ella sobre lo ocurrido el otro día, tal vez para burlarse, tal vez para recordarle que aún le debe el pan de hace años, sin embargo, sea cuales sean las razones ella detesta las deudas sin saldar, además, aunque antes no lo notaba ahora sabe que ni siquiera la gente de la ciudad se salvaba de la escases general del distrito, tal vez un pan como esos significara una pérdida económica considerable para esa familia.

_ Aún no estamos a mano _ dice ella antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda sin esperar a que el chico le responda. Indudablemente hablaba sobre su anterior deuda.

Alcanza a su mentor dando grandes zancadas cruzando la entrada de la Aldea de los Vencedores que de repente parece un distrito diferente, tan bonito y limpio que no parece estar dentro del 12.

_ ¿Qué fue eso? _ pregunta Haymitch mirándola como bicho raro.

_ ¿El qué? _ responde ella a la defensiva.

_ ¿Desde cuándo te llevas con los chicos del distrito?

Haymitch abre la puerta y de golpe le llega el hedor del lugar. Se tapa la nariz sin discreción.

_ No me llevo con nadie. Es una larga historia que no pienso contarte y no te importa. ¿Por Dios, quién murió en tu casa? ¡No puedes vivir así, te lo he dicho mil veces!

La ropa sucia sigue exactamente en el lugar que ella recordaba una semana atrás, junto con las botellas vacías y en la esquina de la sala hay una mancha de vómito seco. Si ese hombre no la hubiera ayudado a salir… Resopla molesta y se dirige a la cocina donde toma un trapo y un cubo de agua, frota la mancha reavivando el olor por lo que debe girar la cabeza un poco y enterrar la nariz en la chamarra antes de continuar. Detesta hacer eso pero no puede evitar sentir un poco de lástima por el hombre, siempre desea romper el lazo que la une a él y resulta imposible, los Juegos los habían unido contra sus propios deseos. Ahora ella era algo así como _su familia_. Lo mira de reojo pero los ojos de él están perdidos en un punto, no en una divagación alcohólica, sino en una meditación profunda.

_ ¿Haymitch?

_ ¿Vas a empezar a joderme? _ ese aire de melancolía desaparece de su rostro para volverse fastidioso como siempre.

_ ¡Me pediste que viniera! ¡Tener tu compañía no es algo que disfrute especialmente!

_ Por supuesto, tal vez la de Cray sí que la hubieras _disfrutado__ se apresura él con ironía quitando el corcho a una botella con mucha facilidad.

No quiere morder el anzuelo pero lo hace y sus ojos se humedecen. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que fastidiarla? ¿Era su venganza por las palabras de la última vez, cuando ella había mencionado el truco con el campo de fuerza? ¿De verdad él creía que a ella no le importaba lo que hacía en el Capitolio? Que… Siente ganas de devolverle el golpe, pero un recuerdo vuelve a su mente tan claro que parece volver a vivirlo. El día que había vuelto después de la _Primera compra_. Él estaba sentado en el sillón con una botella en la mano, exactamente como ahorita y ella de pie en el marco de la puerta.

Haymitch debe haber tenido el mismo _dejà vu_ porque agrega:

_ ¿Vas a volver a reprocharme por qué te ayudé a salir de la arena?

Pero ella no lo escucha, al menos no al Haymitch del presente, en su lugar vuelve a sentir el temblor de la indignación, el odio y la _**traición**_ de hacía unos meses; desde el momento que pisó la tierra del 12 un remolino de emociones arrasó con ella impidiéndole pensar o identificar los sentimientos.

Ella lo había mirado fijamente, él ebrio hasta la madre y ella temblorosa e insegura. Haymitch la miró de pies a cabeza y pudo haber jurado haber visto una ráfaga de alivio en su mirada que fue sustituida por tristeza para finalmente quedar oculta tras la capa que producen los efectos del alcohol.

_ Llegaste _ dijo él con voz rasposa, hipando.

_ Me vendiste.

Ella no podía saberlo, de hecho lo ignoraba por completo, pero entre todas las cosas que pudo haberle dicho esa era la única contra la que él no tenía argumento alguno, era exactamente el _**hecho**_ que no lo dejaba dormir y lo hacía beber botella tras botella como si se le fuese la vida en ello. _No la había salvado, la había vendido._

_ ¡Me vendiste! _repitió ella alzando la voz esperando una reacción por parte de él _ ¡¿Por qué…?! ¡Se supone que gané! ¡GANÉ! ¡Dijiste que me dejarían en paz! _ él había negado con la cabeza apartando la mirada, tratando de bloquear el momento _ Charmian Benett. Y espero que nunca se te olvide su nombre como a mí no se me olvidarán sus ojos oscuros, sus pestañas azules, sus cejas teñidas y su… su… _ tenía las palabras en la boca pero no pudo decirlo porque hacerlo sería aceptarlo y una parte de su mente negaba que eso hubiera pasado, y aunque deseaba hacerlo sentir igual de repugnante como ella las palabras no salían de su boca como si no hubiera otra cosa más que esa rabia y ese. Algo que no podía salir y la asfixiaba cada minuto, la necesidad de expresar la impotencia al sentir esas manos y esos dientes en sus pechos, cuando nadie jamás le había puesto una mano encima, o el temor cuando se colocó entre sus piernas haciéndole daño…

Haymitch se había puesto de pie quizá para huir de ahí, sin embargo ella le hizo frente obligándolo a mirarla.

_ Confié en ti.

¡Claro que lo había hecho! Incluso lo había abrazado con sincero cariño la primera vez que lo había visto cuando habían borrado las marcas que habían dejado los Juegos en su cuerpo, antes de que la coronaran, le había agradecido todo y le había sonreído. _**Confiaba**_ en él.

_ A estas alturas debes saber que NADA depende de nosotros_ dijo él con voz firme enfrentándose con su mirada acuosa, la mirada de una niñita asustada_ Únicamente hacemos lo que está en nuestras manos y lo que se nos permite hacer…

_ ¡Y entonces se supone que yo…!

_ ¿¡Tú crees que yo quería que _esto_ pasara?! _ había gritado _ ¿¡Crees que yo estuve de acuerdo, que yo lo planee, que yo lo propuse?¡ ¿¡Crees que eres la única enojada con ganas suficientes para hacerles pagar por lo que te está pasando?!

_ ¿Cómo vas a mirar a mi madre a los ojos? _ aunque lo había dicho la verdadera pregunta la hacía para sí: "¿Cómo voy a mirar a mi madre a los ojos?".

_ No lo sé _ dijo él con pesar _ pero tú no debes preocuparte por mirarla, no es tu culpa. Nada ha sido tu culpa. Lo siento, _preciosa_…

Esa fue la única vez que la había llamado _preciosa_ sin burla y sin sarcasmo y aunque sabía que nada estaba bien y que sí era su culpa aceptó las palabras de Haymitch. Después de esa vez él jamás volvió a parecer comprensivo, triste o vengativo. La careta de borracho irónico seguía bien puesta en su rostro y ella piensa si de verdad esa es la máscara o si lo fue parecer indignado por su situación. ¿Qué más daba ahora?

_ ¡Hey! _ exclama el Haymitch del presente arrojándole el corcho de la botella a la cabeza dando en el blanco _ Sólo te diré un par de cosas y luego podrás perderte en tus recuerdos y todos tus dolores.

Qué ganas de lanzarse contra él y arañarle la cara…

_ Como sabes, y como siempre, el Vasallaje será un espectáculo en desventaja. Si aquí cosechan a chicos de 16 a 18 años podremos tener una oportunidad si no, no habrá más re…

_ Sé en qué consistirá la selección y todo eso_ ataja ella rápidamente queriéndose evitar un rollo innecesario. Este año, al tratarse de los 75ª Juegos del Hambre era el turno del Tercer Vasallaje de los 25 y por esta ocasión la cosecha consistiría en elegir primero la edad en cada distrito, reduciendo así las posibilidades, y finalmente elegir a un niño y a una niña _Mi televisión también se enciende cuando es transmisión obligatoria.

_¿¡Vas a escucharme o no!? _ la mira molesto logrando amedrentarla. En otro tiempo eso sólo hubiera avivado la ira en ella y terminarían gritándose improperios _ El punto ni siquiera es la cosecha. Si de verdad quieres ayudarme a sacar a alguien con vida de ahí debes portarte bien y no me refiero a que hagas lo que te digan en el Capitolio, sino a que mantengas la boca cerrada _ entonces Haymitch cambia un poco el tono de su voz imitándola_: _Nos obligan a matar. No me parecía justo que alguien muriera. _¡Maldición, cielito, ese tipo de cosas hicieron que te ganaras la enemistad del Capitolio! Junto con tu maldita flecha y claro, una marginada ofreciéndose como tributo salvando a su hermana. Seneca Crane casi paga con su vida tu victoria.

_ De todos modos ¿A quién le diría todo eso? No es como si los mentores hicieran muchas entrevistas.

_ No, en efecto. Sólo por si las dudas, tengo la impresión de que podrías decirlo así sin más para ti, para los Vigilantes o para Finnick. Las cosas no están muy bien como para que añadas más leña al fuego.

_ ¿Te refieres a los problemas que hay en Panem?

Por un momento Haymitch la mira con sorpresa para quitarle importancia después. Ella comienza a sospechar que de verdad está pasando algo grande.

_ Me refiero a los problemas que tú tienes. Que te hayan encontrado _algo_ que hacer no significa que te dejarán en paz, además no es como si estuvieran muy felices con tus _actuaciones_.

_ ¿A qué te refieres con eso? No he dicho nada ni hecho nada que…

_ Ese es el punto. No haces _nada_. Y no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, sólo que no quisiera que todo repercutiera en tu… familia, o en el distrito.

Entonces ella cae en la cuenta de lo que su mentor está diciendo: el Capitolio, quizá el presidente mismo, no está muy satisfecho con sus servicios. ¡Vaya! Eso sí que es novedad y vagamente se siente orgullosa de sí misma, como si pudieran tenerla de mil formas y al mismo tiempo conservara una pequeña parte de lo que ella es en realidad.

_ ¿Entonces mi trabajo como ramera no es bueno?

Casi al instante se arrepiente de haber dicho eso en voz alta. A veces, sentada en el Centro de Cuidados Estéticos, se preguntaba cómo debía actuar con los compradores antes y después del acto, llegando a la conclusión de que no importaba, después de todo ellos habían comprado una cosa en específico: cogerla toda la noche, unas horas o hasta que aguantaran, no iba a darles también sus palabras o sus pensamientos. Si hablaba o no era su problema. Aunque jamás ha comprendido la manera de actuar de Finnick Odair y por lo que ha escuchado, de Cashmere. ¿Por qué actuar como casanova? ¿Qué ganaría ella con eso?

_ ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

_ Pregunté si… mi… _trabajo_ no es bueno. No es como si me importara, de hecho…

_ No _ se apresura él con los ojos fijos en los de ella _ ¿Cómo te llamaste?

La única palabra que había omitido de la frase original era su última condecoración, un título que le costó lágrimas en adquirir, en aceptar y en decirse frente al espejo, después de aceptarlo todo fue más llevadero. Ahora hasta podía burlarse de eso. _Ramera, puta, prostituta, zorra, mujerzuela, callejera, .._. Sin embargo, una cosa era pensarlo, otra decirlo y otra completamente diferente aceptarlo frente a Haymitch.

_ Hay una gran diferencia entre una…

_ ¿Seguro?_ interrumpe ella _ A mí no me pagan. Por eso acepto los _obsequios_, y entonces ya no hay diferencia.

Pudo haber sonado irónica, como si finalmente pudiera reírse de sí misma y tomar las cosas de otro modo, si no fuera por la ausencia de emociones en el tono de su voz o en la expresión vacía de sus ojos. Era como si esas palabras las hubiera grabado como cantaleta a base de lágrimas en su mente hasta que habían perdido significado.

_ Antes pensaba que tu vida corría peligro por lo que el Capitolio pudiera hacer _ murmura Haymitch mirándola a los ojos con una expresión muy parecida a la decepción_ Ahora sé que corre más peligro de tus propias manos.

* * *

**Y tras 4 capítulos ya publicados... HOLA y MUCHAS GRACIAS por pasarse a leer esta cosa, realmente espero que a alguien le guste. Agradezco enormemente sus reviews a _maria, martina, sombras, CandyAndSweetGirl, katniss luz,Coraline Kinomoto, PeetaKatnisslove, ConyFarias, lucinda, XkanakoX _y a quien se me haya olvidado mencionar_._**

**Y así como dijeron varias de ustedes: el mismo carácter de Katniss impide que la cosa con Peeta vaya más rápido, de verdad intento ser fiel a su personalidad y espero tengan paciencia, que ya se enterará de la verdad en su momento. Finalmente, si el rating es M mas que nada es por la temática, vocabulario y escenas futuras.**

**Saludos y muchas gracias!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Puedo ser un _intento_ de ilustradora.**

**Pero nunca Suzanne Collins, a quien pertenecen todos los personajes.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

El viento cambia de dirección llevando la humedad por el aire y las nubes oscuras anuncian la probabilidad de tormenta.

_ ¿Estás bien? _ pregunta Prim la tarde anterior al día de la cosecha mientras caminan por la plaza principal. Había insistido mucho en salir para evitar que pensara en lo que ocurriría el día siguiente_ Si nadie vuelve, nadie te culpará, Katniss. Sólo inténtalo, ¿si?

Esas palabras le recordaron las mismas que le dedicó el día que partió a los Juegos del Hambre, le había dicho que intentara ganar y ella lo había prometido. ¿Prometería lo mismo a alguna familia este año? La causa de su insomnio y preocupación no era que alguien la culpara, sino lo que ella podía o no hacer para traer a alguien de vuelta. Creció sabiendo y temiendo al poder del Capitolio, esa gente indiferente que vivía a costa de los habitantes de los distritos, que comía a costa del hambre de los demás y que se divertía con la muerte de los hijos de madres sumidas en la miseria... como si no fueran seres humanos. Creció sabiendo que todo dependía del Capitolio, del presidente que con una simple orden podía hacer estallar una mina matando a cientos de hombres sin importar que fueran padres, hijos o esposos. En realidad una vida no era absolutamente nada para ellos y viéndolo de esa forma, ¿tenía realmente ella la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien a volver a casa? Ante todo se trataba de una vida, del hijo o hija de alguien que probablemente terminaría como ella. Ese era el asunto que la hacía temblar con un sudor frío en el cuerpo, ¿estaba dispuesta a _vender_ a alguien? La respuesta, por supuesto, era un NO indiscutible.

_ Es por aquí _ Prim le hace una seña para que la siga. Rodean la calle principal de la ciudad caminando por un tramo detrás de los comercios, resulta un camino agradable donde no hay tanta gente y de vez en cuando se pueden observar jardines bien cuidados casi tan lindos como los de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Las casas de los comerciantes sin duda_ Date prisa, si llegamos con la lluvia habrá sido en vano.

El camino comienza a cambiar un poco dejando atrás los bellos jardines para encontrar cabras, ovejas, gallinas y un par de corrales con cerdos, donde su hermana se detiene echando un vistazo a su alrededor para verificar que nadie se encuentre cerca. Están en la parte trasera de una casa de dos plantas, la pintura se cae en algunos tramos y es obvio que la humedad ha hecho estragos en la parte derecha superior donde se puede ver una mancha verdosa y trozos de tejado podrido. Aunque se trata de la ciudad en esa calle el adoquín está deteriorado y en partes sólo hay tierra. A su izquierda hay una especie de cuarto hecho de madera, un pequeño sitio donde seguramente se guardan herramientas, y varias tablas alrededor tiradas sin cuidado en el piso junto con algunos sacos vacíos y unos recipientes de metal. Si Gale la hubiera llevado allí ella le hubiera preguntado en tono sarcástico si ese era realmente el lugar que quería mostrarle, pero no puede apresurarse en decir algo tratándose de Prim. Ella siempre veía las cosas de otra manera y era capaz de ser feliz en cualquier lugar. Seguro que valía la pena.

Y lo vale.

Tal vez si fuera más expresiva y menos calculadora su primera expresión hubiera sido un "¡Por Dios!", pero en su lugar sólo deja escapar una expresión de sorpresa. Es bello y triste, y si lo observa un poco más puede encontrar la esperanza plasmada en alguna parte aunque no identifica bien en qué. Siente la presión subir por su espalda y detenerse en su pecho pidiendo atención, subir poco a poco por su garganta haciéndola arder y terminar en sus ojos que no pueden evitar aguarse un segundo; recuerda y a la vez olvida y lamenta esto último. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

Prim toma su mano y le extiende los dedos, que tenía apretados con fuerza en un puño, dándole un suave masaje a la palma que ya se había puesto morada. Ve la preocupación en los ojos de su hermanita preguntándose si traer a Katniss a ver aquello había sido una buena idea. Debajo de una tabla grande e irregular que Prim había levantado con esfuerzo, sobre una base de cemento un poco manchada de lodo se encontraban una serie de trazos realizados con tiza y con carbón simulando una figura humana que no pudo distinguir al instante hasta que la tabla se retiró por completo. Las ondas pequeñas del cabello de la persona del dibujo, sus labios gruesos y pequeños, el tamaño de sus ojos, la forma de su rostro y las flores. Era la niñita que silbaba y volaba sobre la copa de los árboles, la tributo de piel oscura proveniente del distrito 11. Era Rue. Pero no la imagen que ella tenía en su mente de esa última escena donde estaba cubierta de flores con una lanza atravesando su estómago, era la Rue con la que había hecho alianza, vivaracha, ágil, alegre. _**Inocente**_ e _**infantil**_. Esas últimas características hacían del dibujo algo inquietante porque estaban plasmadas claramente en los trazos blancos y negros mientras sus ojos reflejan el brillo de alguien que aún tiene _esperanza_.

_ ¿Quién?

Es todo lo que el nudo en su garganta le permite articular. Carraspea un par de veces alejando los detestables sentimientos de tristeza y el llanto. Ella había conocido a esa niñita, se había reflejado en sus ojos, había acariciado su cabello y reído a su lado, pero se pregunta si la gente podía haber visto todo lo que Rue realmente significaba a través del televisor. Ese dibujo mostraba tanto… Quiere dejar el tema, cerrar las puertas y olvidar todo. Recuerda el día de su muerte y todos los demás como si hubiera quedado una bitácora de aquello en sus entrañas. Marvel era el nombre del muchacho que había asesinado con una lanza a Rue, cuando ellas eran aliadas.

Una gota mancha el rostro de la niña del dibujo, seguida de otra y otra más. Katniss no puede evitar mirar al cielo a modo de reproche ante la posibilidad de perder lo que sus ojos están viendo y eso le provoca una inquietud repentina y estúpida porque es sólo un dibujo, ya había perdido a la verdadera Rue. Sin embargo, ese boceto es tan exacto, tan…

_ Una tarde mamá me pidió que viniera por vendas a la ciudad _ el tono de voz de Prim es tranquilo, mientras observa detenidamente el dibujo llenarse de huecos conforme las gotas caen _ Encontré en el camino a Helen que quiso acompañarme; corrimos un rato por ahí hasta que llegamos aquí, detrás de la casa del panadero y vimos la imagen hecha con tiza, tan perfecta y diferente a los recuerdos que guarda tu mente sobre los Juegos… La persona del dibujo no era Rue. Era Cato. Pero no el que veo en mis pesadillas persiguiéndote con su espada, sino un hombre diferente… Un _muchacho_.

Incluso ella olvidaba que hasta los profesionales eran seres humanos.

_ ¿Quién los hace?

_ El viernes vine a ver si no había otro dibujo y lo encontré haciendo este. El _chico del pan_. Peeta Mellark. Parece tan concentrado cuando lo hace… Debe tener una memoria asombrosa.

_ Peeta _ debe repetir el nombre para que su mente lo asimile. ¿Por qué no todas las personas eran capaces de ver la _humanidad_ de cada individuo? El nombre del artista la inquieta mucho más que la imagen, ese chico que le había regalado el pan hace años, el que decoraba galletas y pasteles, el muchacho de la ciudad que no conocía el hambre y siempre estaba rodeado de amigos, ese chico que parecía conocer sus _**inquietudes**_ y _**temores**_, que parecía mirar hacia el futuro con anhelo y esperanza confiando en lo bueno que se supone existe en cada ser humano. Peeta Mellark.

Prim la jala del brazo para resguardarse de la lluvia debajo del tejado destartalado de la casa pero ella no se mueve dejando que la lluvia se filtre por la chamarra y le moje la espalada mientras el retrato de Rue desaparece aunque no la sensación cálida anidada en su pecho gracias a esa imagen y repentinamente cree que todo puede estar mejor. Recuerda haberle prometido a esa niña que iba a ganar por las dos, pero no sólo se trataba de salir con vida de la arena, sino de _**vivir**_. De vivir aún con esos recuerdos a cuestas. De _**no olvidar**_ _**y no retroceder **_a pesar del miedo.

Las pesadillas alejan el sueño durante la noche, más vívidas como antes, el terror de ser perseguida, la imagen de las llamas a su alrededor, la sangre de los otros tributos, las entrañas de Cato en sus manos y la nueva cosecha, donde vuelven a nombrar a Prim y ella no puede presentarse como voluntaria, en su lugar lo hace Posy, la hermanita de Gale, a quien Cinna le ha puesto un vestido de fuego. Effie Trinket llama al tributo masculino que resulta ser su padre, cubierto de ceniza, con pala y pico en la mano. Antes de tomar el tren que los llevaría al Capitolio Haymitch le dice que un comprador la espera en su compartimento. Charmian Benett le dedica una sonrisa maliciosa y ella no tiene más remedio que dejarse hacer, reviviendo esas manos ásperas en sus muslos y esos ojos exigiéndole mirarlo mientras se deshace de sus ropas. "Hasta que Posy tenga edad suficiente", murmura en su oído. Y ella grita y llora llamando a su padre, quien observa todo desde el marco de la puerta.

El sudor baja por su frente cuando abre los ojos, su corazón latiendo con fuerza y las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Quiere ir al bosque a desahogar sus frustraciones, a traer de vuelta la lucidez y estar lista para la cosecha. En cuestión de minutos corre entre los árboles hasta el lago donde su padre le enseñó a nadar dejándose caer de rodillas sobre la hierba, inspirando con fuerza llenando de aire limpio los pulmones, aclarando su mente. No puede permitirse ser débil ahora que se supone alguien más depende de ella, una desconocida chica que terminará calentando la cama de algún comprador si llegase a ganar. ¿Valía la pena vivir para eso? Para ella lo vale, por Prim, y está segura que tardará muy poco en _acostumbrarse_ a los revolcones con extraños o al menos eso espera, si lograba ser indiferente a todo eso podría sobrevivir.

_ ¿Algún plan en mente?

La voz a sus espaldas la hace girarse rápidamente perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas en la hierba, la adrenalina había corrido tan rápido por su cuerpo que el ritmo de su corazón tardaría en normalizarse.

_ ¡Maldición, Gale! ¿A qué juegas?

Él ríe extendiendo la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella lo toma sorprendida de haber escuchado esa risa, hacía mucho que no veía ni escuchaba reír a su mejor amigo, siempre preocupado por su familia y las cosas en el distrito, siempre enfadado con ella, siempre resentido con la vida.

_ Sólo vine a buscar una raíz de saeta _ era su forma de decirle que la buscaba a ella_ ¿Tienes pensado algo? _ Ella no le responde de inmediato, igual porque no tenía una respuesta _ Diste demasiado de ti el año pasado, sé que lo harás bien vuelva alguien con vida o no. Sólo haz que nadie olvide.

Katniss lo mira de frente, se ve tan seguro y tan fuerte que la sensación de tener esperanza vuelve de golpe a su pecho como una tarde antes cuando vio la imagen de Rue en el piso.

_ Felices Juegos del Hambre _ dice ella con una débil sonrisa _ Y que la suerte…

Los ojos de Gale se vuelven cálidos y abrazadores. Katniss sabe lo que va a ocurrir varios segundos antes de que pase pero no hace nada para evitarlo porque reconoce esa mirada abrazadora, la ha visto muchas veces en los ojos de otros hombres aunque sin rastro de amor, y sabe perfectamente cómo esperar el contacto de labios desconocidos. Él se inclina hacia ella sin apartar los ojos de los suyos dándole tiempo a reaccionar. Ella ha aprendido a recibir esos actos sin inmutarse, la pared de la indiferencia cayendo rápidamente delante de ella. Los labios de él acarician los suyos por algunos segundos hasta que frustrado por no obtener respuesta se aleja.

_... esté siempre de su parte _ concluye.

Entonces ella se da cuenta de que se trata de Gale, volviendo a la realidad. Hace muchos meses decidió –y supo- que los besos eran algo que no le gustaba. Él continúa viéndola, analizando su expresión, hurgando en su mirada, buscando en su mente… Parece confundido y de repente asustado, aunque quizá es algo que ella se imagina porque su semblante tranquilo y frustrado vuelve al segundo siguiente.

El desayuno se lleva a cabo sin complicaciones, los Hawthorne y las Everdeen compartiendo alimentos, ambas familias compartiendo el nerviosismo, alentando a sus hijos, animando a Katniss, tranquilizando el temperamento de Gale que repentinamente se ha vuelto volátil.

A las 10 en punto todos caminan rumbo a la plaza, Prim vestida de blanco y un bonito lazo en la cabeza, Rory con sus pantalones menos gastados y demasiado peinado, Hazelle, Gale, su madre y los otros pequeños esperando detrás de la improvisada valla que rodea a los probables tributos. Ella no tiene la precaución de vestirse bien, lleva los mismos pantalones y las botas de caza que utilizó en la mañana, verse _decente _no es algo que le importe, lo único que tiene especial cuidado en colocar es el broche de sinsajo que Madge le había regalado el año anterior. Toma su lugar al lado de Haymitch y el alcalde, Effie la saluda efusivamente dándole dos besos en la mejilla diciéndole que tiene mucha suerte de ser mentora por primera vez ¡Y en el Vasallaje de los 25! No se siente sorprendida al comprobar que el aliento de Haymitch destila alcohol a leguas de distancia.

Después de las mismas estupideces de siempre Effie toma de una esfera de cristal un papelito con el número 18, lo que significa que sólo se elegirían a un hombre y una mujer de esa edad, el resto de los chicos quedaban automáticamente fuera de la selección. No puede evitar alegrarse por Prim, Rory, Madge e incluso por Peeta, sin embargo, sabe que de todos modos alguien de su distrito morirá este año, si no es que los dos participantes del mismo. Resultan seleccionados una chica de nombre Lile Seward, hija del herrero del distrito, y Jonathan Westenra, cuyos 3 hermanos mayores trabajan arduamente en las minas; ambos caminan seguros al frente, sin lágrimas en los ojos, con la decisión en cada paso aunque puede ver un ritmo irregular en la respiración de él y un temblor en las manos de ella.

Los Agentes de la Paz los custodian hacia el Edificio de Justicia. Ella intenta hablar con Haymitch pero una mujer lo sacude con brusquedad hablando muy rápido, en tono de súplica, Katniss no se siente con ánimos de escuchar ruegos así que se aleja lo más que puede. Por desgracia avanza sólo unos metros cuando su propia hermana la rodea por la cintura en un tierno abrazo.

_ No te preocupes Katniss. Nada depende de ti y nada es tu culpa _ ella no afirma así que Prim insiste_ No te sentirás culpable. Promételo.

Ella suspira profundamente afirmando. Su hermana sonríe y se aleja dándole la oportunidad a un hombre de cabello escaso casi blanco y una barba oscura bastante larga para tratarse del día de la cosecha donde todos deben ir presentables. Nunca ha hablado con ese hombre aunque alguna vez acompañó a su padre a su casa, la más destartalada de la ciudad, que era bien conocida por todos al tratarse del herrero que cobraba más barato en el distrito. Sus mayores clientes eran de la Veta por supuesto.

_ Tienes los mismos ojos de tu padre.

No sabe qué esperaba aunque definitivamente no eran esas palabras, hace mucho que en el distrito nadie mencionaba nada acerca de su padre, de las cosas que hacía y a quienes dejó. Su padre estaba muerto y sus restos esparcidos en el fondo de una mina, no había más que decir.

_ Quisiera prometerte muchas cosas y darte otras tantas a cambio pero a fin de cuentas sé que no todo depende de tí_ sus ojos castaños nubosos se fijan en ella con ternura_. Siempre estuve convencido de que todo esto no es vida, de que más vale estar muerto que seguir aquí hasta que una mañana hace 18 años mi esposa dio a luz a la niña más hermosa que había visto. Recuerdo sus ojos grises posarse por primera vez en mí y la débil presión de su manita cerrarse entorno a mi dedo _ sonríe con emoción llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas_ No espero que lo entiendas, Chica de fuego, solo quiero que sepas que es mi hija y la amo más que a mi vida.

No espera una respuesta, coloca una mano pesada sobre el hombro de ella y Katniss no sabe interpretar el gesto, lo único que se le ocurre hacer es afirmar aunque su mente la traiciona: "Yo era la niña de mi padre y nadie tuvo la decencia de ayudarme, ¿por qué iba yo a salvar a tu hija?". Y la respuesta es simple: porque existe una remota posibilidad de que pueda hacerlo.

Antes de digerir las palabras del hombre repentinamente se ve rodeada por 3 grandes y fornidas figuras. Su primera idea es "¿¡Ahora qué hice?!" sopesando el hecho de que se trataran de Agentes de la Paz. Un parecido fugaz entre los tres le da una vaga idea de quiénes son. Ella frunce el ceño. ¿Realmente quieren amedrentarla o están de guasa?

_ ¿Debo tener miedo por esto? _ dice sin darle importancia_ y antes de que comiencen con una tierna historia sobre su hermano quiero decirles que no depende sólo de mí o de él o de Haymitch. Él vivirá si el Capitolio lo permite.

_ Haz lo posible para que lo permita.

Quiere decirles que sí y brindarles seguridad pero no lo hace, sería más injusto darles esperanza y no lograr sacar a nadie con vida, en su lugar les dedica una mirada fría y murmura entre dientes para que la escuchen: "Esa es la idea".

Aun deseando marcharse a prisa termina despidiéndose de su madre, de Gale, Madge, Hazelle y le sorprende mucho ver a Peeta a unos metros, igual que el año anterior cuando sus tristes ojos no se despegaban de ella aunque tampoco se acercaba. Este año es diferente y algo suave y tibio inunda su pecho cuando lo ve disminuir la distancia.

_ ¿Y a ti qué tengo que prometerte?

La mirada del chico se vuelve confusa y puede atisbar que en sus mejillas aparece un suave tono rosado antes de dibujar en su rostro una reprimida sonrisa.

_ Nada _ responde él recuperando la compostura_ Sólo quería...

_ Desearme suerte _ finaliza ella con tono cansado aunque intenta componerlo dedicándole un intento de sonrisa. Siempre parece que es demasiado brusca y cortante con él como si se lo propusiera, simplemente las palabras escapan de su boca y en el fondo le gustaría tener las palabras correctas, amables y dulces.

_ No, todos sabemos que la suerte en realidad es una decisión del Capitolio y no quisiera eso para ti. No otra vez.

Se miran a los ojos un momento sin decir nada y es incómodo, al menos para ella, es esa clase de cosas que deberían decir Gale o Prim, no este muchacho rubio. Ella simplemente afirma y mira el tren a su lado indicándole que debe marcharse, él comprende que su tiempo se ha terminado y da la vuelta no sin haberle dedicado un ademán con la cabeza invitándola a abordar, sin embargo, antes de que él se aleje demasiado una idea pasa por la mente de Katniss.

_ ¡Hey, Peeta! _ él da la vuelta algo sorprendido alzando las cejas a modo de pregunta _ Me gustaría... Quisiera... Cuando vuelva espero poder ver los dibujos que hagas sobre los tributos del Vasallaje. No te deshagas de ellos.

La idea de que él dibujaría a los participantes de este año está tan anclada en su mente que no se detiene a preguntar si los hará o no. Él frunce el ceño mirándola con escrutinio.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que...?

_ ¡Por favor!

A ella le gustaría descifrar la profundidad de los ojos que la observan. Aunque no tenga que luchar por su propia vida se siente tan asesina como el año anterior y sabe que a pesar de los deseos de traer a su tributo de vuelta, el resto de los participantes también son seres humanos. Necesita recordarlo, aunque sea después del Vasallaje. Recordarlos no como tributos, sino como son en realidad.

_ ¿Si lo hago significa que somos amigos?

Ella hace ademán de estarlo pensando.

_ Creo que lo somos desde hace tiempo.

Él afirma con la cabeza, el azul refulgiendo de alegría en su mirada. Por primera vez ella le dedica una sonrisa auténtica emergida desde la espontaneidad de su alma y sin más da la vuelta adentrándose en el tren, prometiéndose que esta vez no olvidará decirle "_Gracias_".

* * *

**Sé que no es lo muy emocionante pero Katniss no ayuda mucho XD aunque debo decir que a partir del siguiente capítulo la cosa se pone un poco más seria. También sé que ni a mí ni a ustedes nos interesan los Juegos de dos extraños salidos de mi imaginación así que no se preocupen, la importancia de los Juegos radica en los mentores y serán muy breves. Confieso que a mí también a ratos me parece lenta esta historia pero terminando el Vasallaje se va a poner más ágil e interesante, lo difícil fue hacer que empezaran a ser amigos.  
**

**Finalmente MIL gracias por sus views y reviews de verdad me alegra mucho recibirlos (s****iempre que tengo ganas de mandar a la goma este fic los comentarios me devuelven las ganas de seguirlo) **aunque sólo pongan "Continúa por favor" XD y quiero agradecer especialmente el review de _MISARI_ (no sabes qué gusto me ha dado leerte, espero que esta historia no te defraude! Y gracias a tu hermano ya somos 2 obsesionadas con LJDH!).  


**Saludos y muchas gracias!  
**

**P.D. No olviden _depositar_ un review para continuar...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Puedo ser un poco pesimista...**

**Pero nunca Suzanne Collins, a quien pertenecen todos los personajes.**

**...  
**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Los días previos al Vasallaje son casi iguales a los días previos a sus propios Juegos exceptuando la cantidad de Agentes de la Paz que la acompañan a todos lados desde que baja del tren, custodiada como un convicto de máxima seguridad con un Agente a cada lado, la razón era absurda e hizo enfadar a Haymitch cuando tuvo que explicársela porque ella parecía ignorarlo: el numerito en el parque en su visita anterior hizo sospechar al Presidente, tal vez creía que quería escapar o a saber qué pensaba, decidió que necesitaba una custodia y no había más que decir. Effie, por otro lado, había tomado aquello como un alago, según ella ahora eran tan populares en el Capitolio que requerían seguridad extra, tal vez para contener la euforia de los admiradores. A pesar de eso lo único que relajaba a Katniss era pensar que ésta vez nada era sobre ella, pasaría desapercibida lo más que pudiera e intentaría ayudar a sus tributos, más específicamente a Lile, pues Haymitch se encargaría de John.

La genialidad de Cinna y Portia vuelve a quedar al descubierto ante la maravillosa creación de la ropa de los chicos del 12 que parece poseer lenguas de fuego cubriendo su cuerpo como el mismo sol. Algún estilista poco creativo quiso copiar la idea del año anterior (donde Cinna había prendido con fuego la capa de Viktor y la de ella) vertiendo gasolina sobre las verdes hojas de unos trajes que asemejaban árboles. El resultado: varios organizadores de los Juegos corriendo con extintores para apagar al pobre chico del distrito 7 que ha comenzado a quemarse de verdad. Desde el palco en el que se encuentran los mentores Katniss puede escuchar a la mentora del muchacho, esa chica dura que en los Juegos que ganó había fingido ser una debilucha enclenque, gritando furiosa una serie de obscenidades al estilista, que repentinamente se echa a llorar.

Pese a la situación general se alegra de ver a la chica avox de cabello rojo nuevamente al servicio del 12, en el piso que les corresponde. Ella le ofrece una tímida sonrisa antes de hacer una inclinación con la cabeza y desaparecer a la cocina, aunque nada la hace tan feliz como ver a Cinna sin esa expresión amarga que siempre le ve en el Centro de Cuidados. Durante la cena es inevitable la charla de Effie por quien se enteran que el chico del 7 (de nombre Benjamin Roden) tenía quemaduras de primer grado en la espalda y que Johanna Mason había demostrado tener un lenguaje muy vulgar y poca educación al haber ofendido de esa manera al estilista.

_ ¡Tienes toda la razón! Si a leguas se veía que el chico necesitaba una calentadita.

Y con ese comentario comienzan las riñas entre Effie y su mentor.

Para su alivio y la satisfacción de Haymitch sus tributos no resultan ser unos buenos para nada: Lile es muy hábil con las lanzas (en realidad era buena con las varas largas producto de haber jugado con las barras de metal de la herrería desde niña) y John un muchacho fuerte excelente en el manejo de explosivos, el pico y la pala. Katniss sonríe ante esto último pues alguien más, además de Gale y ella, rompía las reglas para beneficio de los suyos. John y su hermano mayor inmediato eran tan parecidos que con tal de no perder el dinero de la paga del día cuando el hermano enfermaba él lo suplía sin que nadie diera cuenta de eso.

Los tres días de entrenamiento pasan sin pena ni gloria, el día de la entrevista a los mentores, el último día en la mañana, Cinna la prepara sin mucha conversación y la ayuda a colocarse un vestido espectacular de color rojo tan entallado que claramente se ve que ya no es una niña.

_ ¿Y esto?

Cinna evita su mirada antes de responder.

_ Ordenes.

Ella aprieta los dientes guardándose sus comentarios. Por supuesto, el Presidente necesitaba _**ofrecer la mercancía**_ porque a poco de tener un nuevo Vencedor era seguro que su precio había disminuido, ¿qué mejor manera de promocionarla que una entrevista?

_ ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?

_ ¿Alguna vez no lo he hecho?

_ Necesito herramientas de artista. Ya sabes, colores, aceites, barras de pintura, papel…

Cinna abre un poco los ojos visiblemente sorprendido, la ilusión resplandeciendo un segundo en su mirada.

_ No me digas que has tomado en serio tu _talento_.

Ella sonríe negando con la cabeza aunque lamenta defraudar al estilista.

_ Mi talento está en el bosque. Las herramientas no son para mí. En el 12 estamos algo escasos de artistas, me encantaría poder ayudar a alguno _ miente, pero por una razón en la que no desea indagar no quiere hablarle sobre el chico del pan a Cinna.

_ Dalo por hecho.

No pone mucha atención en la entrevista de los otros mentores, repasa sus líneas mentales donde pretende responder con un SI o un NO, una sonrisa tonta, alguna expresión de enojo y nada más. El turno de Haymitch (a quien le sorprende ver rasurado y limpio) llega y lo escucha hablar sobre John como todo un guerrero que no pretende serlo en realidad, un lobo con piel de cordero. Al público parece gustarle la idea de un tributo así adornando con vítores y aplausos el término de la entrevista.

Caesar Flickerman la saluda con una enorme sonrisa cuando sube las escaleras al escenario. Él comenta lo guapa que se ve indicando a las cámaras un acercamiento sugiriéndole que sonría. "Tú no, por favor", piensa sonriendo forzadamente. Al parecer Lile había llamado mucho la atención debido a su estatura y figura que no estaba nada mal para tratarse de alguien del distrito 12, ella la elogia diciendo que es una chica fuerte aunque algo gruñona (no quiere mencionar abiertamente que lo que tenía de bonita también lo tenía en vocabulario florido). Ella no sabe de dónde pero Lile le recuerda a alguien de hace tiempo.

_ Dime Katniss, ¿cómo crees que sería la noticia en tu distrito si nuevamente gana el 12?

No tiene idea de qué va la pregunta y responde siendo honesta, sin detenerse a mediar sus palabras.

_ Prepararíamos un funeral como el año pasado. Que uno gane no significa que el otro deje de estar muerto.

Haymitch rueda los ojos y puede verlo tensarse. Después de eso ella comienza a responder con su guion mentalmente preparado de _Sis_ y _Nos_ porque aunque su familia no corre riesgo por esa clase de comentarios, todo lo que haga o diga se reflejará en la arena a través de Lile y de John a quienes podían destrozar en un santiamén si ella no parecía muy dispuesta a mostrar el _entusiasmo_ propio de los Juegos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La Cede Central de los Juegos es un edificio enorme casi en su totalidad hecho de cristal, desde el exterior lo único que se veía era el reluciente sol que a ratos lastimaba los ojos al reflejarse en la construcción; la parte interior era otra cosa pues consiste en una enorme sala circular con varios sillones suaves y elegantes de color blanco, una barra, algunas mesitas imposiblemente colocadas y varias pantallas empotradas en las transparentes paredes que la enmarcan; a una altura de 3 metros se presenta imponente otra sala más grande que la anterior, no tiene idea de cómo se llegará ahí pero parece más impresionante, toda cubierta por paredes de cristal oscuro asemejando el resistente cuarzo, donde se encuentran los realizadores de los Juegos y los Vigilantes. Alrededor de la sala principal hay varias salas (12 en total) de mediano tamaño asemejando las rebanadas de un enorme pastel, todas con paredes transparentes, pantallas, sillones, sillas, alguna que otra mesa y cada una una cama ubicada en el extremo más alejando.

_Bueno, preciosa_ dice Haymitch extendiendo los brazos mostrándole la habitación que consta de la cama, 2 sillas con ruedas, 3 pantallas y un panel donde seguramente se elegían las cosas a enviar a los tributos y por supuesto donde se mostraba el monto que cada uno tenía, cortesía de los patrocinadores_ llevo tantos años metido aquí yo sólo que no esperes que comparta la cama. Si juntas ambas sillas quizá puedas dormir, ¡uy, parece muy cómodo!

Desde su posición puede ver tanto la sala principal como el interior del resto de las habitaciones, la estancia ofrecía una privacidad nula para tenerlos a todos vigilados. Un Agente de la Paz custodia cada puerta y en su caso 3. Bufa en dirección a los 3 sujetos.

El Vasallaje comienza sin pena ni gloria, Lile y John pasan del baño de sangre (donde al no encontrarse armas utilizan piedras y palos) siguiendo las indicaciones de Haymitch cada uno por su lado. Como habría de esperarse el Vasallaje realmente es un evento único y diferente: contrario a años anteriores las armas se encuentran escondidas en los sitios más extraños del bosque y casualmente justo donde un chico del distrito 1 ha ido a orinar, detrás de la roca donde la muchacha del 4 se ha quedado dormida, en el riachuelo del que bebe el tributo del 2… mientras el resto de los distritos continúa armado únicamente con piedras y palos.

Nadie se pasa por la sala del 12 durante el primer día salvo Effie Trinket con su enorme sonrisa informando la presencia de los patrocinadores, todos de Lile por supuesto, y nadie puede cerrar tratos salvo el mentor, así que Katniss no tiene más remedio que dirigirse a la sala principal, sentarse en uno de los silloncitos, rechazar la bebida que le ofrece un avox –y que el patrocinador no rechaza- poner su mejor cara y agradecer la _bondad_ de una anciana, un joven de cabello erizado y un hombre que no deja de mirar el escote de su blusa. De vuelta en la salita del 12 no puede dejar de darse cuenta que los tributos del 1, 2 y 4 son quienes reciben más patrocinadores. Intenta no prestar mucha atención a eso y centrarse en las necesidades de sus tributos. En una ocasión John hace una breve alianza con unos chicos de distritos diferentes trabajando en equipo para poder cazar un jabalí por lo que Wiress del 3, Chaff y Seeder del 11 y Johanna del 7 se apretujan al lado de Haymitch para seguir de cerca a sus tributos también como un equipo. Sólo en este tipo de situaciones es permitido que los mentores interactúen, después de eso los Agentes de la Paz les indican que deben volver a sus sitios.

Se siente incómoda entre todos ellos. Puede ver la manera en la que hablan unos con otros, sus breves bromas y sus francas ofensas como si fueran parte de una familia donde algún miembro siempre es más odiado que otro, alguno tal vez más amado, pero a fin de cuentas familia. Una en la que ella no encaja.

Chaff ríe a carcajadas, incomodándola. Sabe que ese hombre es el único amigo que Haymitch tiene en el mundo, aunque no sabe si se puede llamar amigo a la persona con la que pasas la botella cada año; su piel oscura trae a su memoria a Rue y dirige la vista a Seeder quien sonríe entendiendo perfectamente que desea preguntar sobre la familia de Rue. Durante la gira de la Victoria Katniss había proclamado en público que compartiría la mitad del dinero mensual por ser Vencedora a la familia de Rue, sin embargo, eso no le fue permitido y temía a las amenazas.

_ La pequeña Sarah murió de sarampión en el verano… el resto se encuentra bien. Están bien.

Su garganta arde y se contrae. ¿Por qué? No sabe quién de todas las hermanas es Sarah pero el ardor en sus ojos delata su repentina tristeza. Desvía la vista para esconder sus emociones encontrándose con el rostro de la joven mentora del distrito 7 que la observa detenidamente.

_ La Chica en llamas se une al circo _ exclama Johanna con indiferencia, gira la cabeza volcando su atención en la pantalla y alzando la voz más de lo necesario agrega_: Escuché que eres más frígida que una roca.

El comentario la desconcierta. ¡Maldición! Había tenido la ingenua idea de que entre ellos, los Vencedores, podía ser ella misma lejos de las humillaciones y las mentiras. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan estúpida? ¿Quién era ella para que la respetaran? Una más del montón. No obstante, el comentario de Johana también la aterra: ¿De dónde había sacado eso ella? ¿Lo había escuchado? ¿Cuánto tardarían esos rumores en llegar al 12? Se siente como si estuviera desnuda en medio de la salita del 12.

_ Eso depende _ desde la puerta la voz de Finnick la sobresalta _ ¿Te has tirado alguna vez a una roca? ¿O te has acostado con Katniss?

Johanna le muestra el dedo corazón por respuesta mientras los otros parecen completamente ajenos a la conversación, cada uno poniendo atención a su manera pero evitando muy acertadamente el tema.

Conforme pasan las horas las noches sin dormir cobran su factura, le duele el cuerpo y los párpados le pesan mas es imposible tener siquiera ganas de dormir con la cantidad de cosas inesperadas que pueden pasar en una arena. Un grupo de mutos de mediano tamaño semejantes a zorros acechan a la tributo del distrito 6, Lile tirita de frio escondida en una cueva (Katniss decide enviarle como primer regalo un termo con infusión y un encendedor), la muchacha del 8 ha mordido un fruto venenoso y le sale espuma por la boca, mientras los fuertes chicos del 1 comen pavo asado regalo de sus mentores. Ella mira a través de la pared de cristal, es imposible no ver a través de ella por donde sea que pose la vista, hacia la sala principal donde Lymme, la mentora del 2, sonríe con cortesía a un hombre de traje que desea patrocinar a su tributo. En otro silloncito de la sala Cashmere coquetea con un hombre mayor cuando repentinamente inclina la cabeza a modo de disculpa y sale disparada al baño de la sala del 1. Los tacones de Effie retumban en las paredes de cristal provocándole dolor de cabeza, anuncia la llegada de más patrocinadores.

A pesar de tener un indicador en la pantalla que lanzaba un pitido cada vez que un patrocinador deseaba cerrar un trato, Effie parecía encontrar placer en servir de intermediario. Katniss pudo comprobar que eso era una actitud común con otros distritos y sus respectivas escoltas. Haymitch se levanta de mala gana dirigiéndose a la sala. A ella le sorprende ver lo educado que puede presentarse, sentarse y comunicarse, ver esa sonrisa fingida y la falsa gratitud que presenta.

Uno a uno los tributos van muriendo de formas crueles y lentas, el tercer día se percata de que en el panel de regalos no se puede elegir nada más que armas desde una sencilla navaja hasta una complicada bayoneta y todas cuestan demasiado. Está a punto de preguntar por qué el cambio en el panel cuando los gritos de Johana Mason se dejan oír; no es necesario asomar la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta ya que puede verla a través del cristal. Vuelve la vista a la pantalla central buscando el cuadro que muestra a los tributos del 7: la chica ha sido asesinada con brutalidad.

_¡Por supuesto! ¡Así debía ser...! _ Johanna habla casi con indiferencia _ Me gustaría ver que tu hija saliera cosechada, Seneca, tal vez así disfrutaríamos más del show.

A partir de ese momento la cuenta del muchacho del distrito 7 es congelada, un par de patrocinadores hacen su donativo pero conforme las horas pasan se corre la voz y no hay nada más para Ben, el chico es brillante aunque muy torpe para cazar o hacer sus propias armas. Haymitch dice algo sobre haber hablado de más lo que hace suponer a Katniss que no es la primera vez que pasa. Recuerda a Haymitch el día de la cosecha anterior, donde ella se ofreció voluntaria para salvar a Prim, él había encarado a las cámaras gritando algo sobre el coraje, tal vez la había logrado mantener con vida gracias a que nunca estaba sobrio, en el Capitolio seguro que nadie lo tomaba muy en serio.

Esa tarde Lile hace alianza con un niño del 3, por lo que Beete se _muda_ indeterminadamente a la sala del 12. Ella no es buena con las presentaciones por lo que pasan la mayoría del tiempo en silencio y a pesar de las esperanzas instaladas en su pecho con respecto a su tributo, el _destino_ no es algo sobre lo que se tenga _**control**_. Salvo si eres Vigilante. Los mutos semejantes a zorros que habían sido de mucha utilidad para el tributo del 6 volviéndose algo así como sus mascotas y que aparentemente eran vegetarianos, perciben el aroma de Lile y el chico del 3 y antes de que cualquiera pueda hacer algo se lanzan contra ellos arrancándoles trozos de piel, de cabello, de tela… Katniss puede apartar la vista pero no lo hace. Su mente gritando "¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!". El mismo enojo y tristeza mezclados que sintió en la arena la sacuden por dentro reanimando sus sentidos pero no hay nada que hacer. Siente la mirada de Haymitch clavada en ella, Effie ha roto a llorar escandalosamente y quiere gritarle que se calle, que en realidad no conoce lo que esa muerte significa, lo que el dolor y la opresión hacen cada día en la vida de los habitantes de Panem. Quiere tragarse sus lágrimas aunque termina dándose por vencida sentada al borde de la cama de la sala dejando fluir el sentimiento de injusticia, de impotencia… ¿Es que siempre sucedía eso? Haymitch da un largo trago a una botella que no sabe de dónde salió. La expresión de Beete se vuelve cansada.

_ Glenn es… mi sobrino.

El corazón se le encoje ante la frase. Katniss no sabe qué decir así que suelta lo primero que se le viene a la mente, escondiendo las lágrimas detrás de un mechón de cabello.

_ ¿No podemos enviarles algo para que _mueran bien_?

Beete frunce el ceño.

_ En el panel no hay nada para _morir antes_ de la muerte provocada en la arena. Puedes enviar cualquier cosa antes de que suene el cañón, aun cuando el tributo esté agonizando, después del cañón las cuentas se congelan en automático.

La sangre sale a borbotones del vientre de Glenn mientras Lile se acerca arrastrándose hasta él tomando su mano con fuerza, sus ojos muestran la derrota, sabiéndose presa de la muerte. Enmarcando el sadismo y la crueldad con notas desafinadas y débiles Glenn murmura:

_**En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce…**_

Puede ver una sonrisa corta en los labios de Beete, antes de que las lágrimas salgan por fin de sus ojos empañando sus lentes. Dos cañonazos se dejan escuchar. Katniss se queda estática cuando la transmisión se corta de golpe poniendo en su lugar lo que hace el tributo del distrito 10 (narrarle a su compañera de distrito las 15 diferentes formas en las que podía cocinar un bistek). Y una vez más se siente manipulada, esa sensación de fracaso pesando en sus hombros y aunque lo prometió a Prim se siente culpable. La había defraudado, al herrero, y a todos los del 12 que confiaban en ella. La esperanza y el anhelo se habían ido a la mierda una vez más.

Aunque se siente rodeada de personas que han acumulado rencor por años intenta mantenerse inexpresiva aunque no como si no le importara. Hubiera preferido salir a dar una vuelta para serenarse, como hacía en casa escapando al bosque pero una vez pone el pie fuera de la sala del 12 los Agentes de la Paz la siguen como imanes recordándole con voces monótonas que no tiene nada que hacer en las otras salas. Cuando un mentor se queda sin tributo puede permanecer en su sala o recorrer la de todos sin permanecer mucho tiempo en una. Ella no quiere visitar ninguna, se dedica a recorrer el pasillo circular respirando profundamente, sentándose de espaldas a la pared, frente al marco del 12. ¿De verdad debía vivir año tras año enfrentando esto? Sólo un mentor iba a respirar tranquilo y satisfecho al final del juego. Fija la vista en cada una de las salas identificándose con aquellos que ya no tiene otro propósito mas que pasearse por la Cede mientras otros fruncen el ceño o hablan con patrocinadores. En la sala principal Finnick habla de manera tan natural con una mujer madura sin cabello con la piel de la cabeza tatuada de brillantes colores; ella presiona su pierna, él sonríe, ella se inclina a besarlo, él acepta y después gira la cabeza para hablar con un nuevo patrocinador. Se pregunta qué demonios ocurrió con Finnick en el pasado, cómo rayos había dejado de parecerle difícil hacer todo eso. El patrocinador afirma varias veces antes de desviar la vista justo hacia ella. Al principio le es difícil reconocerlo debido a la conmoción por la muerte de Lile, pero su mente no puede mentirle y su cuerpo tampoco. Un escalofrío la recorre al reconocer al principal protagonista de sus pesadillas; los mismos ojos, la forma de llamas de sus cejas, la barba… Su corazón da un vuelco haciéndole daño. ¿Cuántas veces como mentor se debe hablar y agradecer a los _compradores_ como patrocinadores? Finnick se despide y Benett hace una inclinación con la cabeza a Katniss. Ella desvía la vista, siente un sudor frío bajar por su espalda.

_ No queda más que hacer frente a eso que tememos. Sólo así podremos ser libres.

_ ¿Te sientes libre? _ pregunta ella cuando Finnick se sienta a su lado frente al 12.

_ Siempre puede ser peor _ guardan silencio unos momentos_ Jamás deja de ser humillante, pero siempre puede empeorar _ fija la vista en la sala del 1 donde Gloss maldice viendo la pantalla y Cashmere duerme recargada en una silla_ Al principio no es tan malo _ Katniss lo mira incrédula _ Con los más ricos e influyentes siempre es peor, ¿cuántos de esos has…? _ ella niega con la cabeza y él sonríe con pesar _ Cashmere… _ duda y repentinamente su tono cambia, como si se hubiera arrepentido de decir lo que fuera que iba a decir _ Hace unos meses hubo una fiesta en la mansión del Secretario Stromberg, pagó mucho por ella para _diversión_ de sus invitados. Cashmere siempre ha sabido lidiar con todo esto, pero eso no significa que deje de ser horrible. Katniss, eres bastante buena ocultando tus sentimientos, pero bastante mala fingiéndolos.

_ Lo dices por lo que dijo Johanna.

_ Lo digo por lo que dice todo el mundo_ ella siente los escasos bocadillos que ha comido subir por su garganta y no quiere saber más, quiere huir, entrar en la sala y esconderse detrás de Haymitch…_ Y no quiero que actúes como una puta barata _ el Finnick seductor se asoma por la comisura de sus labios en una juguetona sonrisa para agregar_: porque en realidad _barata_ no eres.

_ Pero puta sí.

_ No, Katniss _ y vuelve a aparecer el chico sereno y mayor, el que ha recibido los golpes de la vida ocultándose detrás de un cuerpo escultural y un rostro de ángel _ Se trata de que sigas siento fuerte, me importa un bledo si finges o no, sólo tú puedes decidir eso.

_ ¿Por qué me lo dices?

Él no la observa, parece muy entretenido haciendo nudos con el cordón de su zapato.

_ Creo que cada día te pareces menos a ti.

_ Me estoy cansando _ acepta ella.

_ El descanso vendrá después, por lo pronto mantén el coraje y la fuerza. Vuelve a ser la Chica en llamas... y mantén bien lejos a los que amas. Los Juegos también nos controlan a nosotros aunque hemos salido vivos de la arena _ habla tan quedito que casi no lo escucha _ Pero recuerda que somos más que esto.

No lo entiende y quiere preguntarle más, quiere _**exigirle**_ respuestas. Siente como si estuviera en medio de un torbellino que todos ven salvo ella.

_ ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

"Dímelo todo". No obstante, él le lanza una mirada elocuente rodando los ojos hacia los Agentes de la Paz a su lado que seguramente toman nota mental de cada palabra. No es el momento.

Nunca ha identificado bien los sentimientos de las otras personas y jamás le ha importado en realidad, tenía a Gale y después tomó a Madge como amiga, ahora tal vez podía contar a Peeta entre sus amistades, pero Finnick era un amigo que no había previsto, uno que la sacaba de quicio y al mismo tiempo la comprendía. Recuerda claramente el día que lo conoció en persona en el lobby de un hotel, después de una _compra_, los dos esperaban el auto que los llevaría de vuelta al Centro de Cuidados Intensivos y Finnick había pedido una infusión con el tono seductor que lo caracteriza. Una chica rubia lo atendió de inmediato y él ignorándola había ofrecido un azucarillo a Katniss, tomando un cubito del recipiente de porcelana.

_ ¡Claro que hay algo que debes saber! Escuché que te llamarán en los próximos meses para grabar un comercial televisivo de bloqueador solar.

El cuarto día se anuncia con la muerte de 2 personas: las chicas del 7 y el 11, que tenían alianza con el otro chico del 11 y la niña del 6. Los aliados sobrevivientes recogieron flores y las colocaron alrededor, llevándose tres dedos a los labios. Un ambiente de extraña alegría invade algunas de las salas de los mentores pero a Katniss no la tranquiliza, le gustaría poder hablar por altavoz como Claudius y gritarles a todos esos tributos que cesaran de hacer eso porque ponían en riesgo sus vidas.

_ ¡Carajo, tranquilízate! Por eso nadie te informa nada.

Voltea a ver a su mentor con la pregunta en la lengua aunque no la realiza, la mirada del hombre dice mucho más. "Si, hay algo más". Nadie podría pensar que todo eso era obra suya, ¿verdad? Pregunta con la vista a Haymitch y sabe que él tampoco está muy de acuerdo con la acción de los tributos, parece preocupado.

Al amanecer, con los ojos a punto de cerrársele escucha murmurar a Haymitch: "Tal vez lo consigamos", con un brillo fugaz en la mirada. John había continuado solo y para su suerte un paquete de pólvora yace escondido en el hueco del árbol donde busca avellanas. La pólvora y John hacen la mejor alianza que se deja ver en la arena, los comentaristas no dejan de preguntarse por qué no habían enviado pólvora al chico antes si era un genio. La verdad es que no había tanto dinero en su cuenta para permitirse eso, en cambio ahora Haymitch no se da abasto para cerrar tratos haciéndole jurar a Katniss que en caso de necesitarlo con urgencia, ella se haría cargo de John en lo que respecta a los regalos. Así llegan a los 8 finalistas y para sorpresa de todos por segundo año consecutivo Haymitch es entrevistado sobre la destreza de su tributo.

Quizá no esté todo perdido, quizá… Pero el quizá _**no existía**_ en Panem salvo como una mera _**ilusión**_. El octavo día, con cuatro sobrevivientes (el muchacho del 1, el del 4, el chico del 7 y John), un grupo de pájaros que ignoraron olímpicamente al resto de los tributos empiezan a atacar a Ben y a John dejando clara la preferencia de los Realizadores. A John le basta un segundo de valentía para proteger a Ben con su habilidad con la pólvora, para ser alcanzado por uno de ellos que le corta la yugular de un tajo.

La boca del chico se llena de sangre haciendo imposible escuchar cualquier cosa que no sea el borboteo y los sonidos guturales que lo ahogan. Haymitch aprieta los dientes y da un largo trago a su botella intentando parecer indiferente pero Katniss no lo consigue, le duelen las manos ante la fuerza de sus propios dedos y las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos. ¿Es que así era siempre? ¿No era suficiente con Lile? Muerde su lengua para contener el llanto. La mano de su mentor presiona su hombro y vuelve a ver en su mirada ese pesar que no había visto desde la _Primera compra_. No lo quiere pero entiende las palabras de sus ojos como si lo escuchara gritarlas con rabia: "Ya han elegido a su ganador". ¡Es tan injusto!

Vuelve la vista a la pantalla mientras Haymitch bebe a grandes tragos para escaparse por fin del momento. El muchacho del distrito 7 continúa arrodillado junto a John, los ojos rojos y la ropa manchada de sangre, a ese paso terminará muriendo en uno o dos días debido a la debilidad causada por las sus heridas e indiscutiblemente a manos de los profesionales sobrevivientes que no creerán cobarde asesinar a alguien vulnerable. ¿Johanna Mason se sentirá tan culpable como ella? Alza la vista mirando a través de las transparentes ventanas la figura rígida de la mentora del distrito 7. Intenta imaginar lo que debe decir a los padres de John a su regreso, lo que John intenta decir como última voluntad a Ben. Tal vez le gustaría hacerle prometer que va a ganar, por todos aquellos que murieron, igual que ella se lo había prometido a Rue.

Frunce el ceño un segundo antes de que la adrenalina recorra su cuerpo de golpe. _**La cuenta se congela,**_ había dicho Beete, _**cuando suena el cañón.**_ Con dedos ágiles presiona la pantalla de la computadora comprobando la cantidad de dinero que han recaudado, rechazando los paneles de comida, de ropa, de medicina (que serían muy útiles si hubiera tiempo) eligiendo la que indica "ARMAS".

_ ¿Qué haces? _ gruñe Haymitch detrás de ella acercándose a trompicones _ ¡Se acabó! ¿Lo escuchas? ¡No puedes hacer nada por él!

Recorre la lista con premura con el sonido de la sangre ahogar a John. Entonces la encuentra, no es tan cara pero dejará casi en ceros la cuenta, de hecho después de la palabra "NAVAJA", es el arma más económica a estas alturas. Haymitch lo entiende justo en el momento que ella presiona en la pantalla ENVIAR.

Transcurren unos segundos para que el paracaídas plateado se haga presente, el tintineo de su pequeña alarma como único sonido. Haymitch contiene el aliento. El cañonazo suena haciendo eco en su pecho mientras los ojos del chico de la Veta se vuelven fríos y ausentes, al momento que el paracaídas aterriza a su lado. A lo lejos Finnick le dedica una intensa mirada que claramente dice: "¿Estás loca?". Antes, claro, de que el paracaídas deje ver su contenido.

Ben tarda unos segundos en notarlo. Una abrupta agitación estalla en la sala de los Realizadores haciendo que el corazón de Katniss de un vuelco de pánico. Escucha a alguien exclamar algo sobre verificar las cuentas del 7 aunque todos saben perfectamente que la cuenta del distrito 7 ha sido congelada casi desde el comienzo.

La expresión de sorpresa de Ben deja una sensación cálida en su pecho porque los ojos de ese chico al ver la reluciente hacha atada al paracaídas poseen el calor de la esperanza. Porque tiene nuevamente una oportunidad, y no por nada era la herramienta más utilizada en el distrito 7. _**Esperanza**_. "No todo depende del Capitolio", piensa ella. Saborea esa sensación unos segundos, una sensación que le sabe a _canela, a lluvia y a pan recién horneado…_

_ ¡¿Quién autorizó esa mierda?! _ grita una voz proveniente de la sala de los Realizadores.

_ En este momento estoy decidiendo si decirte que estuvo bien _ murmura Haymitch entre dientes con una sonrisa escondida en los labios y la preocupación hablando en sus ojos _ o recordarte que todo tiene consecuencias. No sé por qué demonios hablé contigo antes de venir si ibas a hacer lo que te diera la gana.

No transcurren ni 12 horas cuando –contra el esfuerzo de los Realizadores- Ben gana los Juegos matando velozmente al muchacho del 4. Ella casi puede percibir el olor de la pradera del distrito 12 estando a unas horas de viaje de casa, sólo faltaba la Ceremonia de Coronación que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente.

_ La Chica en Llamas _ Johanna Mason le ha dado un fuerte codazo para obligarla a ponerle atención _ Escuché que no te _mojas_ ni en la lluvia _ Katniss siente ganas de abofetearla _ Pero algún día tendré que agradecerte… Algún día, no te ilusiones.

Con el peso de la frustración maquillado con indiferencia y algunos rostros sonrientes, los mentores abandonan la Cede Central rumbo al Edificio de Entrenamiento. Nadie es capaz de pegar un ojo durante la noche, Cinna y Haymitch no disimulan la preocupación por lo que ella ha hecho aunque cuenta con la ventaja de que aquello sólo era del conocimiento de los mentores, ella y su familia estarían a salvo, ¿verdad? Nada cambiaría. Nada podía cambiar, ¿o si?. Al amanecer, sin muchas palabras se viste con un vestido simple, diseño de Cinna, se despide de la chica Avox y de Effie Trinquet ayudando a un excesivamente ebrio Haymitch a entrar al elevador donde algunos mentores se apretujan rumbo a la ceremonia.

_ Una chispa crece _ murmura Beete y ella apenas si logra escucharlo _ y cuando lo hace es imposible contenerla _ ella lo mira con todas esas preguntas en su mente _ Sólo se necesitaba un pretexto y alguien a quién seguir_ acomoda sus anteojos por la parte media de la montura con el dedo índice para después extenderlo y tocar el broche de sinsajo que ella lleva prendido a duras penas.

Hay una extraña euforia melancólica entre los mentores, quienes no saben si reír, festejar o recordar a sus tributos muertos. Aunque pretexto o no, símbolo o no, el Capitolio conoce bien los métodos para _**aniquilar**_ las esperanzas y borrar de un golpe cualquier alma que pudiera significar líder de revolución.

_ Katniss Everdeen _ un hombre alto vestido todo de naranja la aborda cuando el ascensor se abre _. Conoce el procedimiento. El auto espera en la entrada sur.

Los Agentes de la Paz cierran la distancia indicándole que debe hacer lo que el hombre dice o se verán en la necesidad de usar la fuerza. Ella piensa en la botellita de infusión de hierbas, oculta en el fondo de un cajón en su habitación, a miles de kilómetros de distancia en la seguridad de su distrito.

_ Debe haber un error _ se apresura ella sin poder ocultar el pánico en su voz. ¡Sólo era el Vasallaje! ¡Sólo el Vasallaje!

_ No lo hay. Nunca lo hay.

* * *

**HOLA! Pido disculpas por tardar en publicar, entre escribir (y corregir) y el trabajo he tenido poco tiempo, sin embargo, espero compensar aunque sea un poquito mi tardanza con este capítulo algo larguito (de hecho era más largo pero había mucho bla bla bla de Lile y John que mejor corté).**

**Y como cada capítulo (y espero de verdad no aburrirlas), MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A _HardLohve, Napilut, katniss luz, lucinda, martina, misari y los anónimos_ por sus reviews, deveras muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de comentar y pido la oportunidad de responderles por MP cuando la ocasión lo amerite, por lo pronto:**

**katniss luz: justo yo me pregunto lo mismo XD La verdad al principio tenía muy claro todo pero conforme me informo me doy cuenta que no es tan fácil como parece "superar" esa clase de problemas y como me gusta ser más o menos realista se pinta un poco difícil el panorama al escribir pero pasará, prometo que pasará :)  
**

**Misari: me hubiera gustado escribir más sobre Effie, de hecho había más pero se hacía muy largo. Lo siento! Y me encantan tus reviews largos así que nada hay que perdonar XD. Gracias por tus opiniones, de verdad, y me hubiera gustado ponerle más avance a la relación de Peeta y Katniss pero ya llegará. Deveras espero que no te defraude la historia! Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí!  
**

**HardLohve: Ay! Me di cuenta que coincido contigo en muchas cosas (opino justo lo mismo sobre el exceso de ff "adaptados" y demás cosas) y VAYA! favor que me haces al poner lo que pusiste sobre esta historia, realmente hago lo que puedo y sé que se me van las cabras a veces pero intento ser fiel al universo de Collins, gracias por tus opinionens y no dudes en decirme que me estoy saliendo del camino cuando empiece a divagarme y en lo que respecta a redacción también, tienes toda la razón, intentaré no ser tan cortante en las líneas. Muchas gracias por leerme!  
**

**Gracias a todos los que leen esto! Nos leemos espero yo pronto y no olviden _depositar_ un review para continuar.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Puedo ser la chica floja en pantuflas con gripa.  
**

**Pero nunca Suzanne Collins a quien pertenecen todos los personajes, la idea y mi corazón XD  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8  
**

El poco viento que se cuela por la ventana le cala los huesos haciéndola tiritar más. Rodea su cuerpo con los brazos meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás tratando de mitigar el cúmulo de sensaciones, emociones y pensamientos; no se da cuenta del momento en el que la puerta se abre y el hombre que conduce el auto la toma en brazos ayudándola a salir. Ella se rebate instándolo a soltarla cosa que consigue sintiendo el frío en los pies al tocar el suelo, pero no es capaz de avanzar unos pasos, sus rodillas flaquean desvaneciéndose delante del auto. El hombre intenta ayudarla nuevamente, ella le gruñe rechazándolo con la mano y con un esfuerzo que le hace escocer los ojos se incorpora lentamente hasta quedar de pie, esta vez no rechaza el brazo que se extiende a su lado únicamente para detenerse y comenzar a avanzar con lentitud el tramo que la separa del _Refugio_. Avanzan unos metros hasta que el aroma de una fragancia masculina conocida inunda sus fosas nasales; Cinna hace ademán de alzarla en brazos pero el hombre a su lado le indica con un movimiento de cabeza que eso no es conveniente. Ella finge no ver el brillo acuoso en los ojos de su estilista, ni las miradas que intercambia con el hombre que había fungido como conductor del mismo puñetero auto que la llevaba a cada destino asignado por el presidente siempre que debía tratar _asuntos_ en el Capitolio.

Cinna encierra una de sus manos entre las suyas invitándola a soltarse del hombre e ir con él dentro del _Refugio_. Ella lo sigue sin chistar dedicando al sujeto un último vistazo, nunca antes se había fijado en la profundidad de esa mirada capaz de transmitir cientos de emociones directamente a su alma, como si las palabras no fueran el medio indicado para él; ella da un paso hacia atrás cerrando con debilidad en un puño la camisa del conductor deteniendo su marcha.

_ Gracias _ murmura, porque no puede alejar ese rostro de sus pensamientos cuando al borde de la histeria él la había encontrado, consolado, sostenido y conducido sin recordar el orden cronológico de esas acciones. _Nunca olvidas el rostro de la persona que era tu última esperanza_, exactamente como había pasado con la chica pelirroja al servicio del 12 en el Edificio de entrenamiento

El hombre no dice nada, únicamente aprieta la mano sobre su camisa transmitiéndole fuerza y ella puede entender sus palabras mudas casi al instante y lo comprende después de tantas veces de verlo al volante: es un avox. Tal vez eso lo hace más especial. Él estuvo al pie del ascensor, la sostuvo cuando las puertas se abrieron quitándole el equilibrio haciéndola caer al piso; no lloraba ni gemía pero todo le resultaba tan doloroso como si acabara de salir de la arena, él la alzó en brazos y sus músculos se quejaron al unísono aunque no rechazó la acción. Quiso cubrir las partes de su cuerpo que estaban expuestas sin conseguirlo, las náuseas volvieron al ver el hilo de sangre resbalar por sus muslos, estaba segura que tenía algo desgarrado entre las piernas. La idea la hizo vomitar manchando la ropa del hombre y lo que quedaba de la suya, pero él no la soltó, por el contrario, la había apretado más contra su pecho infundiéndole confianza. Si hubiera llorado en un momento hubiera sido ese.

Cinna murmura algo con los labios pegados a su cabello intentando contener los sollozos. Ella niega con la cabeza queriendo decirle que no debe preocuparse, que estas cosas simplemente _**pasan**_ aunque sabe que no es así, que esa clase de ideas son las que _ellos _quieren que tenga y ahora sabe que en su mente no podrá haber otro tipo de pensamiento_**. Había pasado**_.

No sabe cómo llegan a la habitación con el número 12, pudieron haber sido segundo u horas de trayecto, su mente no decide si quedarse en el presente o perderse. Cinna la conduce hasta el cuarto de baño regulando la regadera, le pregunta si puede sostenerse en pie por sus propios medios a lo que ella afirma alejándose de su contacto. Con el agua cayendo por su cuerpo vuelve a ser consciente del aspecto que tiene y desea que Cinna se aleje de ahí, que la deje sola y se olvide, que borre su imagen de la memoria… Su ropa sencilla y anticuada para los gustos exigentes del Capitolio era algo que no se reconocía por donde quiera que la mirase, estaba desgarrada por la parte de enfrente dejando al descubierto un mal colocado sujetador sin un tirante, mientras la parte inferior del anteriormente hermoso vestido se encuentra desgarrado justo por la mitad dejando visibles las marcas de dedos presionados con demasiada fuerza en sus muslos y el hilillo de sangre seca que dibujaba un camino descendente entre sus piernas, perdiéndose en la pantorrilla. El agua resbala poco a poco por su cabeza deshaciendo el rastro del semen en su cabello, refrescando el ardor y la hinchazón del pómulo derecho donde indiscutiblemente ha recibido un golpe que ha comenzado a tornarse morado.

_ Intentaste defenderte _ no es una pregunta, el tono de Cinna es más parecido a una súplica mientras regula otra vez la temperatura de la ducha, haciéndola más cálida.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

_ ¿Cuándo ha habido oportunidad de hacerlo? _ se frota la mejilla con cuidado como si de esa forma desaparecieran la marca morada y las palpitaciones _ Lo gané por negarme a colocar en mi boca su... _ Cinna frunce el ceño y ella aparta la vista, tiene muchos recuerdos horribles y no quiere guardar entre ellos la expresión (sea cual sea) de su estilista.

La idea de _**haber hecho**_ algo y no sólo _**dejarse hacer**_ le provoca un escalofrío que dispara los latidos de su corazón, porque seguramente así comenzaba todo, de la misma manera en la que es mejor sonreír, fingir y hacer en vez de _**luchar**_,_** evitar **_y_** contener**_. Está segura que así habían empezado Finnick, Cashmere y tantos otros, cuando los pensamientos de _libertad y de justicia_ son aniquilados entre cuatro paredes, sobre un colchón fino, debajo del cuerpo de un extraño, embestida tras embestida deseando que el hombre se aleje, que todo termine… y cuando creía que así era él volvía a embestir, preparado para otra ronda. Las palabras vulgares, la presión en su cuerpo y los golpes formando parte del ingrediente extra.

Aún no ha terminado de bañarse cuando tres personas desconocidas vestidas de blanco irrumpen en el cuarto de baño y dicen algo a Cinna, a ella no le importa lo que sea que hayan ido a decir y por razones de más no siente nada al saberse desnuda. Sin chistar se recuesta sobre la cama donde le untan una pasta, la inyectan un par de veces, la rocían, tallan y demás cosas que no desea saber. Uno de ellos, una mujer de cabello ondulado y recogido le habla informándole su estado general, haciéndole preguntas. Sabe que le responde con "Sí" o con "No" cuando le pregunta "¿Te duele?" enlistando algunas partes de su cuerpo.

_ Quita esa cara – le dice a Cinna horas más tarde _ No me fue tan mal.

Han terminado con ella cuando el reloj marca las 4 en punto y sabe que es tiempo de marcharse. Los pantalones vaqueros, las botas de caza y la remera sencilla vuelven a cubrir su cuerpo reconfortándola al recordar que pronto estaría en el 12. Echa un vistazo debajo de la cama donde una caja de madera brillante y pulida espera ser llevada al destinatario; parece tan lejano el día que había pedido aquello a Cinna, cuando algo cálido crecía en su pecho y había sonreído al recordar al joven artista que trabajaba con tiza en el patio de su casa. ¿Qué había esperado de todo eso? Sí, él dibujaba a los tributos tal como eran, como personas comunes y normales que piensan, sienten y mueren. ¿Y? No todos podían vivir, las cosas _**simplemente pasan**_. ¿Y? Así era la vida, ¿o no?

Cinna toma la caja obligándola a sujetarla con ambas manos, recordándole que no debe olvidarla. No quiere llevar eso a su distrito pero está cansada de hablar. ¿Cinna iba a hacerle caso? Lo mira con expresión ausente antes de abrir la puerta para marcharse pero él la detiene sujetándola de los hombros y en un murmullo que le hiela la sangre su amigo agrega:

_ No volverá a pasar, eso puedo jurarlo.

La lluvia cae con fuerza cuando el tren se detiene en la destartalada estación del 12, la puerta se abre dándole la indicación de que se marche. Lo único que hay en la estación es un perro echado en una esquina evitando las enormes goteras del techo protegiéndose de la lluvia. Ella sube la capucha hasta la cabeza emprendiendo el camino a casa sin detenerse por el lodo, los charcos o el torrencial que azota el distrito. El repiqueteo de agua contra lona provoca que eche un vistazo a la esquina contraria de la estación donde un hombre alto y de ojos grises la mira impávido.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nunca, salvo el día que volvió de los 74º Juegos del Hambre, alguien la había esperado en la estación a su regreso, ni Prim, ni su madre, ni Gale. Después de la _Primera compra_ tuvo un deseo impulsivo de que ese mismo hombre que espera debajo de un paraguas aguardara en ese mismo lugar pero no fue así, ella había tenido que caminar hasta la Aldea de los Vencedores e ir a buscarlo. Esta vez no desea su compañía; comienza a caminar entrando de lleno bajo la lluvia torrencial dejando atrás a Haymitch, le hubiera gustado pensar que la lluvia iba a calmar su ánimo y a refrescar su mente pero no hay nada de eso en ella, ni ánimo ni pensamientos, se siente como una hoja en blanco mecida por el viento, llevada por la corriente. Ni siquiera se detiene a pensar en lo extraño de esa sensación. El agua se cuela por la chamarra impermeable mojando su espalda. ¡Qué más da!

La lluvia deja de mojarla y es consciente de que Haymitch camina a su lado cubriéndola con el paraguas. Sin intercambiar palabra en el camino se encuentran frente a la puerta de la casa Everdeen, ella ni siquiera le dedica una mirada, sin ganas abre la puerta y la cierra tras de sí. Prim gime con sorpresa ante la empapada visión de su hermana, su madre sale de la cocina y exclama con preocupación que debe cambiarse antes de pescar un resfriado. Toma una ducha y bebe leche caliente, le preguntan sobre por qué no había vuelto al distrito el día anterior con Haymitch, sobre cómo se siente con todo lo del Vasallaje, que no debía preocuparse por tal o cual cosa y lo cansada que debe estar, ella responde a todo como siempre, dejándolas fuera de todo aunque sabe que esta vez no suena nada convincente. Los párpados le pesan y se siente flotar quizá debido al exceso de cansancio. Antes de cerrar los ojos y permitirse unas horas de descanso se descubre diciendo a Prim con voz dulce:

_ Todo está bien. Todo está bien.

.

__ ¿Cuántos han sido? ¿6, 7? _ suelta una risotada_ No te ha ido nada mal, parece que el viejo Corolanius sabe hacer negocios. Lo que ha obtenido por ti haría que su nieta viviera con comodidad por 10 años… ¡Puuff! Mentira, quizá 5, esa chiquilla es muy caprichosa._

_Nunca intenta entablar conversación sobre nada, generalmente llega, se deja hacer y se marcha, sin embargo, quizá ese sexto sentido que le indicaba hacia dónde correrían las presas para escapar de la muerte era el que le decía que ella estaba justo en esa posición y creyó, rogando en el fondo, que si se mostraba amable dejaría de ser la presa y sólo sería una compra más._

__ ¿Pagó mucho esta vez? _ al instante se arrepiente de haber preguntado y se muerde la lengua. Saber su precio en oro no hace más que hacerla sentir un simple objeto._

_El hombre ríe abiertamente derramando un poco de whisky del vaso. Su cabello castaño despeinado cayendo sobre sus ojos decorados por unas largas pestañas que simulan un par de dagas al filo de éstos._

__ No, lindura. Ésta vez es el pago de un favor _ ella sólo piensa en la botellita de infusión que no ha traído consigo _ Quité de en medio a un hombre que Coriolanus creía un peligro, un amigo suyo, no hizo falta mas que mi ingenio, un par de putas baratas, una piscina y una navaja. ¡Ni los Vigilantes hubieran podido planear mejor escenario! _ fija los ojos verdes en los suyos, sabe lo que va a pasar antes de que pase _ Fue una suerte que hubieras enviado el hacha, Coriolanus se reusaba a pagarme contigo hasta ese momento. Y aquí estamos Chica de fuego. Sin reglas, sin límites._

.

A mitad de la noche abre los ojos de golpe, el grito ahogado atascado en su garganta incapaz de salir de su boca, le arden los ojos. Las palabras hacen eco en sus oídos: "_Es el pago de un favor_". Hay sudor en su frente y tiembla tanto que puede escuchar sus dientes castañear, toma una almohada hundiendo la cabeza en ella tratando de mitigar el sonido, el nerviosismo y esa cosa enorme en su pecho que no puede definir pero la ahoga segundo a segundo. No recuerda haber ingerido mas que la leche que Prim le ofreció pero es suficiente para que suba desde su estómago a su garganta obligándola a levantarse de la cama y llegar justo al baño antes de vomitar. De rodillas frente al inodoro con el sabor del vómito en la boca recuerda la sensación en la lengua cuando se encontró en una posición semejante frente al hombre... Las arcadas vuelven con movimientos espasmódicos en su estómago pero no hay nada más que vomitar. La piel le pica y el temblor la controla nuevamente, se deshace de su ropa encendiendo la ducha para tallar su cuerpo otra vez e intentar detener ese vacío que se expande con cada inhalación. No es como si nunca se hubiera sentido así pero esta vez es diferente, es como si todas las sensaciones pasadas se hubieran unido decididas a absorberla y _**aniquilarla**_ dejándola vacía y seca como una flor marchita.

Intenta dormir otra vez sin conseguirlo y aunque su cuerpo le grita que necesita un buen descanso se viste para ir al bosque sin desayunar. La lluvia ha comenzado a hacer del bosque un lugar más verde y abundante, incluso el lago se ve más grande y cristalino; puede ver las nuevas trampas de Gale teniendo cuidado de no tocarlas pues no está muy segura de lo que puedan hacer, recoge algunas frutas dentro del saco de caza y va en busca de su viejo arco para ir por algunas presas menos sencillas. Una repentina ola de ira la golpea dejándola sin aliento cuando sus dedos tocan la firme madera del arco, aunque al principio lo intenta desiste de tranquilizarse al darse cuenta del objetivo de su ira: ella. Katniss. Observa el arma con desprecio y se arrepiente de hacerlo porque de alguna forma sus arcos siempre son la conexión con su padre, gracias a él y a todo lo que le había enseñado sobre el bosque ellas habían sobrevivido. Gracias a él y a... La ira vuelve. ¿En qué maldito momento había permitido que la gente entrara en su vida? ¿Gale, Madge, Peeta, incluso Haymitch? Y aunque visualizar sus rostros le molesta el verdadero enojo es hacia sí misma, por ser como era, porque no necesitaba cargar con alguien más, porque tenía suficiente con su propia vida. Porque en el fondo siente que es injusto que esas personas sientan un poco de afecto por alguien como ella. Porque las ha decepcionado. El temblor vuelve a invadir su cuerpo y siente asco de sí misma. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

Su estado de ánimo es contraproducente con las presas y su puntería falla estrepitosamente. Vende en el Quemador lo poco que recolectó y pasa de largo por la casa de Gale, no tiene el valor para entrar y dar a Hazelle el dinero obtenido. Intenta no pensar en lo que la gente piensa de ella y su brillante papel en el Vasallaje aunque no puede evitar la sensación de las miradas sobre ella.

Por primera vez en años se mete en la cama al medio día y no despierta hasta bien entrada la noche. El sudor hace pegajoso su cuerpo y la idea de destilar por los poros el calor añejo de otro cuerpo le da asco metiéndose a la ducha nuevamente. Un día perdido no estaba nada mal, mañana sería diferente. Pero no es así.

Prim le lleva sopa caliente a la cama, su mirada es de intensa preocupación pero no dice nada ni pregunta por la repentina necesidad que Katniss siente de darse un baño. Escucha el sonido de la puerta y el timbre conocido de una voz _cálida y tierna_, cubre sus oídos con las manos esperando que ese chico rubio se vaya.

_ Peeta ha venido _ dice Prim al entrar en la habitación. Toma el cepillo y comienza a cepillarle el cabello _ Se ha pasado por aquí todos los días, creo que le preocupaba tanto como a nosotros la manera en la que tomaras lo que pasara en el Vasallaje.

Ella no dice nada, cierra los ojos y vuelve a dormir.

La primera vez que abre los ojos el reloj de la pared marcan la 1 am y el sudor escurre por su frente, intenta volver a dormir y dejar de pensar, dejar su mente en blanco y perderse para no rememorar todo lo que siempre evitó en las compras, evitar el recuerdo del color de sus ojos y sus pupilas dilatadas por la excitación, la sensación de su cuerpo sudoroso y el vello de su pecho sobre su torso, el ardor y la confusión en el rostro cuando él la golpeó con fuerza con el dorso de la mano, la sensación y la textura de sus dedos, la desesperación cuando desgarró su vestido. Respira fuerte, el sudor baja por su espalda enfriándose haciéndola tiritar y sabe que el frío proviene de su interior.

"Todo está bien, Katniss, todo está bien". Se cubre hasta la cabeza con las sábanas haciéndose un ovillo sobre la cama. Casi puede aspirar el aroma de ese aliento alcohólico, la sensación húmeda de esos labios sobre su rostro, sobre su cuello, lastimando sus pechos… "¿Qué voy a hacer?". Y no espera contestar esa pregunta. "¿Cuándo volverá a pasar?". Su mente es un remolino y tras todos esos meses en los que fue la fuerte y valiente Katniss el teatro se viene abajo, las máscaras de indiferencia, bienestar y alegría habían terminado por gastarse y no tiene más fuerzas para buscar una nueva. Una vez hace muchos años había tenido el mismo sentimiento de derrota y soledad, cuando su madre se había ausentado y Prim dependía de ella, sin embargo, con el paso de los meses encontró en quién refugiarse, en quién confiar, a quién proteger y sobretodo alguien por quien _**sentirse protegida**_, no obstante, Gale ya no era una opción, ya no era un refugio y jamás volvería a serlo. "Los magnates del Capitolio pagan por mí para tener sexo". ¿Es que él podía entenderla y protegerla? ¿Podría decir eso sin que jurara matar a alguien y actuara impulsivamente? Ella sólo necesitaba decirlo, y sabe que esas simples palabras harían ausentar a su madre, llorar de dolor a Prim y buscar la muerte de Gale. No, nada era como hacía algunos años, esta vez estaba realmente sola y darse cuenta de eso no hace más que aumentar el temblor en sus huesos. "¿Qué vas a hacer Katniss?".

Quiere llorar pero las lágrimas también se han ausentado.

No sabe si el cansancio la vence o la tortura continúa, lo único que sabe es que cuando ha mirado nuevamente el reloj las manecillas muestran las 4 am y vuelve a tener la sensación de asfixia que experimentó cuando ese cuerpo extraño la invadió. "Todo está bien, todo está bien. Todo está bien Katniss, todo está bien". Aunque lo ha pensado descubre su propia voz en el aire repitiéndolo, rompiendo el silencio en un tono suplicante y quebrado. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Se deshace de las sábanas temblando de frío sabiéndose a unos pasos de la histeria. ¿Cuánto tardaría en enloquecer? Tiene la ropa pegada a la piel dándole una horrible sensación pero tomar un baño no es opción esta vez, nunca lo es, el agua no logra llevarse las sensaciones y las imágenes, las marcas, las huellas. El agua no logra _limpiarla_ y conforme pasan los días siente que las capas de suciedad aumentan, sofocándola. Piensa en los animales del bosque, en los pájaros que limpian sus plumas con el filo de sus picos, en los siervos que tallan sus astas en los árboles y los osos (solo había visto uno cuando era pequeña y había ido en compañía de su padre) que limpian su pelaje restregándose con los troncos. La idea de frotar su piel con algo menos suave que el agua y una esponja embota su mente quitándole la única migaja de sensatez que le queda, casi puede sentir el duro y rasposo contacto de una roca contra su cuerpo capaz de quitarle toda esa escoria de la piel.

Evita la ropa del día anterior despojándose de la que lleva debajo del pijama también, buscando con desesperación ropa interior y exterior en los cajones de la cómoda, ansiosa por fundirse en el bosque y deshacerse de esa sensación asquerosa de su cuerpo. Jala la ropa con brusquedad lanzando fuera algo brillante.

Una repentina calma la invade cuando se arrodilla estirando la mano izquierda debajo de la cama para alcanzar el frasquito que ha tirado al sacar la ropa del cajón, conociendo el contenido y sus efectos, maldiciéndose por no haberlo adherido a su piel como un miembro más y haberlo llevado consigo durante el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco; agradeciendo el hallazgo porque lo veía como un respiro en medio de la tormenta aunque no es algo que pueda saber si está bien o no porque su mente es incapaz de ordenar los pensamientos. Gira la rosca de la tapa y bebe hasta la última gota.

Ríe y gime. Se acalora y se congela. Cae y se eleva. Cae, cae, cae… Y no deja de hacerlo.

El mismo ritual de la pesadilla al amanecer se repite semana tras semana. Los días se arrastran dolorosamente uno detrás de otro sin haber diferencia entre ellos, la lluvia cae en el distrito día y noche sin conseguir que la gente permanezca en sus casas, demasiado ocupados tratando de llevar algo de comer a sus familias como para amedrentarse con algo como un chubasco. La hierba en el bosque ha crecido tanto que incluso Gale puede ocultarse entre ellas arqueando levemente la espalda mientras que Katniss consigue permanecer escondida del todo, escabulléndose entre el follaje hasta llegar al lago, donde se deshace de su ropa y se sumerge en el agua helada para despejar su mente y acallar sus sensaciones, segura de que un dolor distrae al otro y aunque en realidad no le duele nada ese _**NADA**_ le consumía las entrañas, porque no podía sentir, ni pensar, ni esperar...

Su mundo se encoje cada día y desea que todos se alejen de ella. Su relación con Gale se vuelve casi nula debido a su falta de palabras y la molestia de él ante su actitud, sin mencionar el repentino remordimiento que se unió al abismo de sentimientos que de por sí ya tenía al recordar por qué Lile le parecía conocida: Gale y ella habían salido hace unos años.

_ De verdad no quería...

_ Nadie quería Katniss. No es como si perdiera al amor de mi vida _ ríe con tristeza _, simplemente que… formó parte de mi vida_. Guarda silencio unos minutos que son incómodos para ella, no quiere saber nada más de lo que pasó entre él y Lile aunque tiene una vaga idea, por ese tiempo Gale acostumbraba a desaparecer en el bosque dejándola sola. No hay nada romántico en el pensamiento _ Aunque me alegro de que la loca Mason se pusiera lista al final, hubiera sido más frustrante si hubiera ganado un profesional.

Ella no quiere decirle qué pasó en realidad. No tenía caso.

La venta de sus presas disminuye notablemente, hasta la carnicera le ha dado un _ultimatum_ con respecto a la mala condición en la que llegaban los animales muertos: llenos de agujeros. Y no era para menos, la puntería le fallaba como jamás había sucedido, tardaba horas persiguiendo a la presa, no lograba ser silenciosa a pesar de las ventajas que le proporcionaban las hierbas altas, la flecha se negaba a seguir el recorrido necesario e incluso los árboles parecían reacios a ser escalados por ella. A ese paso Rory terminaría pidiendo teselas al llegar el invierno como muy amablemente le recordó Gale con la molestia llameando en sus ojos. Un día entero trató de centrar la puntería en la X marcada con tiza en un árbol, como solían hacer cuando eran unos novatos, pero no lo consiguió, esa repentina ira hacia sí misma volvía con fuerza cada vez que tocaba una flecha y así como llegaba se esfumaba, dejándola sin fuerzas. La semana siguiente a su regreso desistió de utilizar su arco por primera vez en 7 años, centrándose únicamente en recolectar y colocar trampas, desde entonces el arco permanecía estático escondido en el hueco de un árbol.

Prim había comenzado a hablarle con un tono preocupado aunque intentara sonar alegre, segura de que Katniss tenía alguna enfermedad extraña dándole de beber cuanto menjurje se le ocurría, producto del libro de las plantas, para reanimarle y curarla porque a su parecer podía ser una infección la que la hacía más delgada cada día y la hacía vomitar a cualquier hora. La conclusión a la que habían llegado su madre y ella, a espaldas de Katniss, había sido el exceso de presión durante el Vasallaje y tal vez el remordimiento por la muerte de los dos tributos del 12. ¿Quién no iba a traumarse por eso? A Haymitch lo había convertido en un alcohólico. Un alcohólico que la miraba de cerca todo el tiempo y bajo cualquier pretexto se pasaba por su casa, de hecho se estaba haciendo una costumbre que cayera de _casualidad_ por su casa al atardecer y su madre lo invitara a cenar, además de comer y beber furtivamente de la petaca que sacaba de entre su ropa intentaba sonsacarle algo, cualquier cosa, sobre el estado de Katniss, quien no probaba mucho bocado y se marchaba de inmediato a su habitación ignorando a quien fuera su mentor en los Juegos.

Aunado a ello casi siempre huye de Prim y sus cariños, incluso su madre había comenzado a ser más _maternal_ de lo normal y ella odiaba eso. Madge se pasa un día por su casa y por primera vez el silencio sí es incómodo entre ellas. Evita acudir a la panadería sabiendo que Peeta se ha pasado por su casa casi todos los días, tal vez no por la persona, sino por todo lo que creyó que _**valía la pena**_ en la vida, por la absurda idea de poder vivir con todo aquello y esperar por una salida.

Una tarde, tras vender por muy poco unas ardillas en el Quemador Haymitch la pilla desprevenida antes de entrar a su casa.

_ Un mocoso trajo esto de la estación, dijo que lo olvidaste en el tren. ¿Para qué traías esta mierda?

Ella observa la caja de madera barnizada, brillante aunque con un golpe en un costado que había dejado la tierna fibra al descubierto. Se acerca arrodillándose frente a ella buscando la forma de abrirla encontrando un broche en la parte superior, jala un poco un artilugio de metal y la caja se abre por la mitad dejando ver varios cajoncitos a los costados, compartimentos y herramientas, pequeños tubos de colores, frascos con líquidos turbios, pinceles de diferentes tamaños y cerdas de todos tipos, espátulas, esponjitas y en al costado muchas hojas de papel, suave y rugoso, liso y brillante. Nunca había visto algo parecido en el distrito, al menos no en la Veta. ¿Qué había esperado de eso? Acaricia un pincel con los dedos, lo toma con fuerza partiéndolo por la mitad.

_ Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él.

_ Es tu basura. Llévatela _ aunque su tono es de reto y desdén como siempre que tenían una conversación, él escudriña en las expresiones de ella intentando averiguar para quién era el cacharro. Ella no dice nada, toma la caja con brusquedad entrando en la casa donde esconde el objeto en el rincón del armario y aunque tirar el contenido es lo más sensato que se le ocurre no lo hace, tal vez porque muy en el fondo cree que tal vez algún día llegue al destinatario.

El sol está en lo alto cuando se despereza con palpitaciones en la cabeza e incapaz de enfocar nada, la luz lastima sus ojos debiendo parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse y volver a la realidad, donde viste únicamente con ropa interior y una sábana ligera cubre su cuerpo. Bosteza. ¡Wow! Su mente aún la hace flotar, la hace marearse al ponerse de pie, colocarse una blusa, pantalones, ver el vaso de leche y pan tostado con mermelada que seguro Prim ha colocado en la mesita de noche y devora todo con ganas.

Su madre entra preguntando cómo se encuentra, dibujando una sonrisa al verla de pie. Katniss por su parte intenta devolverle la sonrisa pero la infusión cada día tiene menos efecto , el pozo de incertidumbre comienza a ensancharse poco a poco. Le indica que debe ir donde Hazelle, al bosque y al Quemador, toma la bolsa de caza y cruza la valla. En realidad ni Hazelle ni el Quemador son prioritarios en su itinerario, conforme los minutos pasan el espacio nebuloso en el que se encontraba va dando paso a la cordura y no desea que la consuma de nuevo. Necesita más. Se escabulle de las trampas de Gale, pasa de largo por el fresal buscando debajo de los árboles grandes entre la humedad de los troncos esas hierbas y hongos que llenarán la botellita en su bolsillo.

Aunque dicen que el tiempo hace olvidar ella en realidad no espera nada, ¿de qué iba a servir olvidar si nuevamente pasaría? Se siente tan cansada y el pensamiento de terminar de una vez con todo cruza una y otra vez por su mente. Ya estaba de más vivir por alguien, ya fuera por Prim, por su madre o simplemente para mantenerse fuerte y ser un ejemplo como Finnick y Beete le habían dado a entender en el Vasallaje, si vivía era por ella misma y sabía muy bien cómo terminar con su vida, el punto era que aún no lo hacía, continuaba viviendo en ese sopor entre la infusión, la realidad y el cansancio, como si se tratara del intermedio, el preludio de algo que no sería tan malo. Jamás ha esperado nada, y esta vez lo esperaba de verdad aunque no de manera consciente.

_ Podría preguntarte por qué lo haces pero de antemano sé que mentirás.

La voz de Gale es lejana a pesar de tenerlo a escasos centímetros. No es como si se sorprendiera al descubrirla mezclar la hierbas en una cacerolita y ponerla al fuego, y a ella parece no importarle que la haya descubierto, sabe que tarde o temprano pasaría pues estaba dejando de ser cuidadosa. Al paso que iba terminaría gritando entre delirios lo que con tanto esfuerzo calló durante meses.

_ ¿Qué vas a decirme entonces? ¿Vas a regañarme?

Gale la ayuda a atizar el fuego sacándola del sopor ante la sorpresa.

_ No. ¿Para qué? Seguirás haciéndolo y últimamente te pareces tanto a Haymitch que no me sorprende que traigas puesta la misma ropa de la semana pasada ni que prefieras perder la cabeza como buen Vencedor. Te estas volviendo un parásito como él.

Es el Gale serio y directo de siempre, al que no le interesa la rudeza de sus palabras con tal de hacerle llegar el mensaje, sin embargo, la comparación con Haymitch le mueve algo por dentro sintiendo enojo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¡Es tan extraño sentirlo!

_ Tú no sabes lo que ocurrió con Haymitch.

_ Ni lo que pasó contigo. Creo que la fama no te cayó muy bien, ¿eh?

_ Sí, la fama _ su voz es vacía, la mirada fija en el agua burbujeante de la cacerola que comienza a emitir un leve vapor de fuerte aroma. Repentinamente la bota de minero de Gale se hunde entre el carbón disminuyendo el fuego, golpeando el improvisado soporte haciendo caer el recipiente con un sonido seco salpicándola de agua hirviendo en los brazos, ahogando el fuego por completo.

_ No sé qué demonios te pasa y a estas alturas me importa un bledo, pero deja de hacerlo Katniss. Jamás, desde que nos encontramos por primera vez en este bosque, te consideré una persona egoista, por el contrario, me sorprendía la rudeza con la que enfrentabas la vida y cuidabas de los tuyos, incluso durante los Juegos la gente amaba la fuerza no de la Chica en llamas con bonitos vestidos, sino la de la pobre chiquilla del 12, la de Katniss, la que aprendió a cazar con un arco pequeño labrado por su padre, la que escala árboles como nadie, la que aprendió a hacer trampas magistrales, la que puede ser dulce y tierna con Prim, la que es capaz de colocar la punta de una flecha allá donde posa los ojos. Esa Katniss. _Mi Catnip_ _ baja la voz recogiendo un trozo de hongo mojada del suelo _ ¿Te has convertido en esto?

_ No querrás saberlo. Es mejor así.

_ No, ya no quiero saberlo, claro que es mejor así _ suelta con brusquedad el trozo húmedo y viscoso _ Ya no tienes que fingir que vienes a ayudarme con la caza para hacer esta mierda _ mira con desdén la cacerola volcada en el suelo _ Rory pidió teselas esta mañana. Gracias por todo, Katniss.

Con las botas llenas de barro, el cuerpo adolorido y las palabras de su mejor amigo (no sabe si aún lo es) vuelve del bosque con la vista en la tierra evitando a toda costa encontrarse con la mirada de Haymitch que la observa desde su ventana.

_ ¿Katniss?

Enfoca al interlocutor muy tarde ya que echarse a correr en ese momento para evitarlo no haría más que demostrar una marcada falta de educación, no es como si le importara lo que la gente piensa es sólo que ese chico... ¡Qué extraño escucharlo pronunciar su nombre! Peeta está sentado en la escalera del pórtico mirándola fijamente, a su lado Prim observa con atención algunas hojas del papel que se utiliza para envolver el pan.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rostro de él refleja con claridad lo herido que se siente por la brusca pregunta aunque logra ocultarlo fácilmente.

_ Creí que... Sólo quería saludarte. Hace mucho que no se te ve ni el polvo.

_ Será porque he acudido al Quemador, donde suele ir la _gente común y corriente_.

Él frunce el ceño. Se pone de pie bajando el escalón para quedar frente a ella; en esa posición él es mucho más grande llevándole poco más de una cabeza de altura.

_ Veo que estás bien. Me alegra. Tal vez... _ desiste y da la vuelta para marcharse, despidiéndose de Prim.

Su pequeña hermana la mira confundida haciendo varia muecas que intenta le transmitan el mensaje de no estar siendo nada cortés con Peeta.

_ Creo que realmente ha estado preocupado por tí _ dice _ Sabes que sólo ha venido a preguntar cómo te encuentras, ¿verdad?

_ Yo no le pedí en ningún momento que me estuviera acosando.

_ Lo siento, _preciosa_ _ gira él sin detenerse, avanzando unos pasos de espaldas _ Lo entiendo claramente.

Lo observa marcharse hasta que desaparece de la Aldea de los Vencedores. ¿Cómo la había llamado? El enojo no disminuye, al contrario, aumenta al sacar la conclusión de que Peeta Mellark había estado hablando con Haymitch, ¿de dónde si no había sacado lo de _preciosa_? Aprieta los dientes con rabia. Para él era fácil observar la vida de los demás, jamás le había faltado nada y estaba segura que nunca le faltaría.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Katniss?

Había olvidado que Prim estaba ahí y el enojo cede un poco para poder hablar a su hermana con lo que ella cree es sinceridad aunque en realidad no sabe por qué lo ha tratado de esa forma. El simple impulso de escupirle en la cara que jamás entendería a alguien como ella y no tenía derecho a meterse en su vida había brotado de pronto de su pecho y si se detenía a pensarlo iba a sentirse avergonzada.

_ Odio que se metan en mi vida.

Por una parte era cierto, el Capitolio la manipulaba lo suficiente.

_ Y nos estas sacando a todos de ella _ responde Prim con una nota aguda de molestia al final de la frase _ Él sólo quería mostrarte esto.

Le extiende las hojas de papel marchándose enojada. Katiss apenas si echa un vitazo a la primera de las hojas cuando el rostro de Glenn la mira sonriente plasmado con tiza.

Los Juegos, el distrito, el Capitolio, la gente. Ella. ¿Es que nunca iba a terminarse? Recuerda haberle dicho a Peeta que quería ver los dibujos de los tributos a su regreso pero ya no encuentra lógico aquello. ¿Para qué querría verlos? Entra a la casa subiendo la escalera rápidamente, entra a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe y una a una rasga las hojas sin ver el contenido. No quiere recordarlo. No quiere saber nada. ¿Para qué hacerlo si no hay nada que hacer? Las hojas se reducen a un montón de papelitos arrugados e irregulares regados por el piso, pero el enojo no mengua. Abre la puerta del armario tomando la caja barnizada que Cinna le había conseguido en el capitolio. La tira contra el suelo abriéndola y regando algunos pinceles. Toma todo lo que puede arrojándolo hacia todos lados, regando el contenido de muchos frascos, rompiendo y rasgando, tirando y pisoteando. Maldiciendo.

Cuando su pecho duele y su respiración es rápida es consciente del tiradero que ha hecho pero no lo lamenta. Se sienta en el suelo con la espalda en el borde de la cama abrazándose a sí misma, frotando sus brazos. Ese dolor nunca se va, sólo se esconde y espera el momento para asfixiarla y destruirla. Quisiera poder enterrar la cabeza entre las rodillas y llorar, liberar la presión, liberar el enojo, la frustración, el vacío. Pero no hay nada, los ojos no le escocen, ni arde su garganta. Sólo el vacío gana unos centímetros más en su cuerpo, recordándole que a fin de cuentas ella jamás podrá ganar el juego.

* * *

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que ahora en las vacaciones pueda actualizar más seguido.**

**Lamento el giro tan raro de la historia, estaba planeado desde el principio porque digo, la "trata" de personas es algo horrible (penas máximas para los que se atreven a vender a otras personas!) y me pareció que Collins fue muy suave con el tema cuando Finnick cuenta su historia, seguro que le pasaron muchas cosas feas :S**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a quienes siempre están al pie del cañón con esta historia: _martina, sombras, lucinda, katniss luz, los invitados _y a_ Misari_ (creo que ya te quiero y no te conozco XD, siempre me hacen sonreir tus mensajes), aunque también agradezco a los followers que leen y no comentan. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS!  
**

**Saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Puedo ser una consentidora con mi perro.**

**Pero nunca Suzanne Collins, a quien pertenecen el argumento principal y los personajes (por supuesto la invensión de mi queridísima Chica en llamas, a quien pido una disculpa por meter en problemas en esta historia).**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

La soledad pesaba como el _cansancio en invierno tras una larga jornada bajo la mina_, una frase que recordaba decía su padre cuando volvía de la mina y se sentía agotado, tal vez puede decir que la soledad había terminado por agotarla también entre esfuerzos por no seguir bebiendo del té que había comenzado a causarle temblores y vacío cuando el efecto se terminaba. Recordó las palabras de Cinna meses atrás sobre volverse una adicta y dentro de todos los calificativos que ahora tenía el término "adicta" era uno que no quería agregar, debía esforzarse y no beber más, quizá si cambiaba la infusión por un par de botellas de Haymitch la _desintoxicación_ sería más fácil.

"Se trata de dejarlo, no de sustituirlo", dice para sí en voz baja pasando de largo por un grupito de hongos. Con agilidad sube a un árbol para desprender algunas manzanas, sus músculos se quejan un poco ante la falta de práctica y aunque ya no caza siempre intenta mantenerse más o menos en forma en lo que respecta a la vida salvaje en el bosque. Rápidamente llena la bolsa de caza, se pasa por algunas de las trampas obteniendo un par de pavos silvestres y un conejo, y tiene la suficiente precaución de revisar el fresal y colocar las frutillas por encima del resto de la recolección, las fresas magulladas valen mucho menos que las grandes y brillantes. Con pocas palabras y más gestos faciales de los que se quiere permitir vende casi el total del saco en el Quemador, donde un chico a quien identificó como el hermano más joven de John lleva más de tres semanas observándola, como si analizara sus movimientos y expresiones cada vez que pisaba el mercado negro del distrito 12; ella evita encontrarse a metros de él y su mirada inquietante que le promete –no, le _jura_- que debe guardar bien sus pasos porque él no está nada satisfecho con lo ocurrido en el Vasallaje y _alguien_ debe pagar por la vida de su hermano. Como si los habitantes de Panem no fueran del todo conscientes de que los verdaderos responsables vivían en maravillosas casas en el Capitolio.

Está a punto de presionar el botoncito del timbre de la puerta trasera del Edificio de Justicia donde espera que la sirvienta del alcalde le compre las fresas recolectadas cuando es interceptada por Darius y Cray, los Agentes de la Paz, éste último le ofrece una buena cantidad de dinero por las fresas.

_ Hace mucho que no compartimos un tazón de caldo _ comenta Darius con el aire coqueto que siempre emplea con ella _ No te olvides de los humildes habitantes del distrito, señorita de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Ella intenta dibujar una sonrisa pero no lo consigue, lo que menos desea es compañía pero sería poco educado decírselo al joven pelirrojo. Darius se despide conforme se acercan al área comercial del distrito 12 donde el jefe de los Agentes de la Paz tiene su casa; Katniss aún no olvida el último encuentro que tuvo con Cray cuando Haymitch tuvo que sacárselo de encima, no intenta pensar en eso, sin embargo… Cray echa un vistazo al saquito de las fresas.

_ Excelente _ murmura buscando en sus bolsillos pero al no encontrar nada tienta los que tiene en la pechera del uniforme. Lanza una corta risa _ Promete no burlarte pero no traigo ni una moneda encima _ mira hacia la puerta y extiende la llave, mostrándosela, antes de meterla en la cerradura y girarla _ Ahora te pago, sólo deberás esperarme unos minutos... O bien puedes entrar, me siento muy descortés teniéndote aquí afuera con este viento. Estoy seguro que podré hacerte sentir más cómoda adentro.

Deliberadamente sigue un camino de sus labios a la unión de sus piernas con la mirada. Ella entiende la insinuación a la perfección pero no se inmuta. ¿Podría decirle que no? ¿O era parte de todo, solo que en el distrito? ¿Acaso no _**estaba ella para eso**_? Vuelve a tener náuseas al contacto de la mano del hombre en su hombro, apretando ligeramente. Un temblor de miedo recorre su cuerpo, quiere gritar que _**no**_ pero ¿Alguna vez sus _no_ han servido? Quizá era el momento de decir que sí. Afirma dando un paso hacia adelante para entrar.

_ ¡Katniss! _ grita Haymitch a su espalda _ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Estas botellas no se sostienen solas! _ es su manera sutil de pedirle ayuda para cargar.

Aunque en primera instancia ella parece confundida camina hacia su mentor con la bolsita de fresas en la mano. La mirada que Cray le dedica a Haymitch denota fastidio, frustración y enojo, incluso se puede ver que tensa la mandíbula y que en los breves segundos que sus miradas se cruzan el jefe de los Agentes de la Paz sin palabras asegura que se desquitará. Era la segunda vez que el pajarillo escapaba de sus manos por culpa del mismo tipo y se promete que la tercera será la vencida.

_ ¡Hey! Si eso que traes ahí son fresas las quiero todas _ agrega Haymitch sacando unas monedas de oro del bolsillo sin despegar los ojos grises y fríos de los de Cray _ Ayer moría por una puta fresa.

Katniss guarda el dinero, le da la bolsita y lo libera de un par de botellas que él aprieta peligrosamente contra su pecho para no tirarlas. Con la mano libre Haymitch mete la mano en el saquito tomando una de las frutas mordiéndola sin importarle la higiene. El sonido de la pulpa al romperla con los dientes lo hace lanzar una expresión de júbilo.

_ Bueno viejo Cray _ añade el hombre de la Aldea de los Vencedores como si hablara con un amigo _ Hay veces que las cosas por más que queramos _no_ son para nosotros.

_ Así parece Abernathy _ responde con indiferencia_. Será en otra ocasión.

Si bien los habitantes del distrito 12 tienen un poco de orgullo de distrito por contar con 2 Vencedores también es sabido por todos que sienten el mismo respeto por Haymitch como lo sienten por un trozo de carbón; ebrio, desaliñado, sucio, mal hablado, gruñón y sarcástico, pero la mayoría olvida que ese mismo hombre incapaz de limpiar su casa asesinó a sangre fría a una decena de contrincantes en su juventud, únicamente los Agentes de la Paz de puestos superiores –como Cray- conocen la historia real sobre el accidente en el que perecieron la familia y la novia de Haymitch como parte de los _métodos_ para _**mantener el orden**_ de Panem. Con el alcohol corriendo por sus venas la indiferencia se implantó firme en su organismo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se preocupaba por nada ni por nadie, ni siquiera por sí mismo hasta que Katniss apareció, tan terriblemente parecida a él pero a la vez diferente, chocante, fastidiosa y arrogante. No perdería a nadie más.

_ Por tu bien espero que no _ no hay flaqueza en el tono de su voz y su mirada jura que no está mintiendo.

Cray sostiene su mirada jurando también cosas para sí, Haymitch apresura a Katniss objetando algo sobre ansiedad por beber y dolor de cabeza caminando hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores. La alegría por la obtención de las fresas, la borrachera y el silencio se terminan una vez ponen un pie dentro de la casa de Haymitch.

_ ¿¡Qué carajo ibas a hacer!? ¿Tenías ganas de un revolcón o te volviste loca?

Ella no se inmuta, ni siquiera tiene ganas de contestarle. El Capitolio, el distrito… ¿A fin de cuentas cuál es la diferencia?

_ ¡Maldición Katniss, deja de hacerlo o de una puñetera vez di todo lo que tengas que decir! ¿Crees que a mí no me importa?

_ No tengo nada que decir.

_ ¿Estás segura? _Frunce el ceño cambiando la expresión de su rostro por primera vez en mucho tiempo_ Pensé que sería contra el distrito, temí llegar y que tu familia… _ prosigue él con un atisbo de desesperación en la mirada _ ¡Pero esto! No es como si nadie lo hubiera pasado antes pero tú, _preciosa_... Dime que no fue tan malo, incluso quisiera escuchar una maldita mentira y que me dijeras que sigues ahí dentro.

¿El distrito? ¿Su familia? Las últimas 8 semanas había vivido como un fantasma en su casa paseándose como alma en pena por el distrito y el bosque sin haber pensado un segundo en las repercusiones de sus actos durante el Vasallaje. Cuando envió el hacha a Ben sintió miedo y vagamente pensó en Prim, pero después de todo aquello la _reprimenda_ del presidente no le pareció algo importante, había comprendido _**muy bien**_ cuál había sido el _castigo_. Las cosas simplemente _**pasaban**_ y ella había tenido suficiente.

_ ¡Por un carajo! ¡¿Me estás escuchando maldita sea?!

_ Todo está bien, vuelve a tu vida Haymitch.

_ ¿Que todo está bien? _ no sabe en qué momento él la sujetó del brazo obligándola a mirarlo _ Sé lo que haces en el bosque. ¿Crees que no sabemos que Gale y tú llevan semanas distanciados? ¿Y qué hay del hijo del panadero o la hija del alcalde?

_ ¿Me estas siguiendo?

_ ¡Como si lo necesitara! Lo que no sé es qué carajo pretende el presidente con esto, creí que había quedado claro con lo que pasa con Cashmere pero tú… ¡Tú! ¡Eres demasiado valiosa para él! Aunque también para los _otros_ y…

_ ¿Cashmere? _ interrumpe ella recordando la conversación que tuvo con Finnick durante el Vasallaje cuando él pretendía decirle _algo más_ sobre ella _ ¿Qué ocurre con Cashmere?

Se había distanciado tanto del mundo que no comprendía lo que se construía por encima de éste y en realidad le valía poco, sin embargo, los otros Vencedores _**eran como ella**_ de alguna forma, incluso creía que podía llegar a comprenderlos, que eran las únicas personas que podían comprender aunque sea un poquito lo que a ella le pasaba.

Haymitch la observa dándose cuenta de que ha hablado de más al suponer que ella contaba con cierta información. Ella recuerda la expresión fuerte y autosuficiente de la mentora del distrito 1 tan joven y cándida, vendida como ella y Finnick al mejor postor por una exorbitante cantidad de dinero; rememora sus extrañas acciones durante el Vasallaje: durmiendo o acudiendo al sanitario.

_Cashmere está embarazada, ¿verdad? _ Haymitch afirma.

_ Le pidió al presidente que le permitiera un _procedimiento especial _que no es otra cosa más que un aborto pero por supuesto él se negó ya que _**ese**_ era el objetivo. No sé qué pensar con respecto a su petición, me da asco.

Su corazón continúa bombeando ansioso. En varias ocasiones ha visto mujeres llorar de desesperación en el Quemador al contarle a Sae que están embarazadas, el distrito es pobre y la gente de la Veta no necesita más niños que mueran de hambre, las madres pobres no hacen más que llorar al saber que no podrán alimentar a un nuevo miembro y a pesar de eso nunca ha sabido de alguna que desee deshacerse de él. Al menos no ha escuchado de eso. No quiere ser juez de Cashmere porque ella misma podría encontrarse en esa situación en el futuro. ¿La última _compra/favor_ era un preámbulo de lo que le podía pasar si continuaba con un comportamiento _inapropiado_ para el presidente? ¡No, no! Sabe que no podría soportar algo así. ¿Y si mejor evitara todo aquello?

_ Los muy bastardos… _ pero no continúa ya que el teléfono suena desde un soporte junto a la chimenea. Haymitch parece contrariado por unos segundos como si no supiera qué ocasionaba ese ruido hasta que cae en la cuenta _ ¡Hey! _ exclama con el aparato pegado a su oído _ Sí, soy yo. Sí, la verdad estaba muy ocupado y no necesito que ningún idiota me fastidie. No. Parece ser que la producción de carbón no es muy constante, el rumor sobre cerrar las minas por unos días no es claro aunque parece que hamucho trabajo. ¡A veces me gustaría trabajar! _ lanza una risa sarcástica y luego niega con la cabeza como si el interlocutor pudiera verlo _ No me importa lo que pase en tu distrito, de hecho ya me aburrí de escucharte. Sí. Ajá _. Y sin más cuelga el teléfono _ No lo dijo pero creo que Finnick te manda saludos.

A Haymitch nunca le ha importado lo que ocurra con el trabajo oficial del distrito. ¿Qué había sido eso? A pesar de tener muchas preguntas en la cabeza se traga todas y cada una de ellas, no necesita preocuparse por algo más, no necesita saber nada más, no le importa y punto.

_ Effie se fastidió de no poder comunicarse conmigo antes de tu Gira de la Victoria _ dice Haymitch como si ella hubiera preguntado _y mandó a un montón de ineptos trabajadores a componer mi maldito teléfono antes de la cosecha.

Quizá Haymitch pensó que podían mantener una conversación decente como hacía mucho no tenían, una en la que no hubiera reproches o gritos o alcohol, pero tras su llamada telefónica no logró sacar a la chica más que _sis_ y _nos_ que hacían muy difíciles una conversación, la mente de ella, como siempre, estaba muy lejos de ahí.

_ Katniss_ casi nunca la llama por su nombre _ Recuerda quién es el verdadero enemigo.

Sus plabras corren por su sistema nervioso hasta instalarse en su mente. Ella sabía muy bien quién era el responsable de todo pero hasta ese momento nota que se trata a ella misma como alguien ajeno, como si también fuera su culpa todo aquello. Aunque lo era, ¿no? Por su actuación en los Juegos. ¿De verdad ella era culpable de eso? Intenta controlar los pensamientos en su cabeza evitando aquellos que describen todas las cosas que Finnick y Cashmere han vivido y que a ella le falta por recorrer. ¿Es que nunca se terminaba? ¡Maldita sea, habían sobrevivido a los Juegos! Pero el precio por tener control sobre su propio cuerpo iba contra el bienestar de sus seres queridos e incluso ahora sabe que tienen control sobre las personas que todavía no llegaban a este mundo. Lo que había pasado con Cashmere era sólo un _**aviso**_, pero ella no necesita de un incentivo más, gracias a la _última compra/favor_ ella no tenía más fuerzas para seguir adelante y sólo esperaba… ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Juntar el dinero suficiente para Prim y su madre? ¿Reunir el _valor_ necesario para quitarse la vida? ¿Algún tipo de milagro que la sacara a flote? La pregunta ronda por su cabeza el resto de la tarde y toda la noche.

Las pequeñas cosas de la vida siempre están ahí sólo que la mayoría de las veces se está más pendiente de las grandes que pasan desapercibidas, como el brillo dorado del cabello de Prim cuando salta sobre su cama al amanecer para darle los buenos días, enmarcando su rostro con una sonrisa de preocupación escondida que intenta dar ánimos a Katniss. Aunque la hace titubear sabe que debe despedirse de esa imagen. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas ella le responde con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Te sientes mejor? _ en la voz de Prim hay ilusión.

_ Creo que sí, finalmente todas tus hierbas han hecho efecto _ necesita pasar más tiempo con ella, no quiere a nadie dentro de su vida pero ¡es su hermana! _ ¿Te parece que lleve a Lady con el señor de las cabras para ver si puede tener crías?

El rostro de Prim se ilumina respondiendo con un SÍ demasiado efusivo antes de marcharse a la escuela. Sin ayuda del arco hace su mejor esfuerzo en la recolección del día, en el fondo se siente culpable porque Rory hubiera pedido teselas y promete compensar a los Hawthorne de alguna forma, tal vez dejara para ellos dinero extra. Pasa por el Quemador a intercambiar todo, no regatea, pide lo justo y espera recibirlo; se da tiempo de detenerse a comprar un tazón de caldo en el puesto de Sae, no es que verdaderamente tenga ganas de uno sólo que recordó las palabras de Darius, hace tiempo que no pierde el tiempo en el puesto de Sae, desde la primera vez que Cray le había insinuado…

El cielo tiembla y los truenos anuncian la tormenta cuando Katniss toma la cuerda que Lady lleva alrededor del cuello arrastrándola sin dificultad hasta la pequeña casa en el área cercana a la entrada de la mina, espera sinceramente que todo eso funcione y que en el futuro en lugar de tener una cabra Prim pueda tener dos, ese negocio parece bastante prometedor incluso podrían vivir cómodamente sin ayuda de Katniss y su dinero mensual como Vencedora. El hombre, de apellido Crawford, resulta ser más amable de lo que su aspecto dice -ella recuerda claramente el día que se hizo de Lady, cuando no era más que un animalucho débil y enfermo ese mismo hombre se la había vendido a un precio muy accesible- y casi puede prometerle que Lady quedará preñada pues tenía un macho cabrío que era todo un semental (ésto último dicho con mucho orgullo). El tema le parece algo escabroso a ella y no quiere preguntar nada más, le cree y no necesita explicaciones, camina de vuelta a casa pasándose por el Quemador donde la gente comienza a guardar las cosas de los puestos, la mujer de las cacerolas echa todo en un saco y las arrastra con esfuerzo hasta perderse de vista, Ripper intenta vender las últimas dos botellas a mitad de precio mientras Sae busca de puesto en puesto a su pequeña nieta Emy -una chiquilla de escasos 3 años-; el cielo truena y las gotas comienzan a caer esporádicamente.

_ Me gustaría tener la desfachatez que tú tienes, parece que también borra la memoria.

No reconoce esa voz pero al gira la cabeza mira a su lado al hermano de John, con quien solía intercambiar de puesto en la mina, se maldice a sí misma por tener la guardia baja y no haberlo visto antes.

_ Memoria _ repite ella analizando la palabra. ¡Ya quisiera borrar su memoria!

_ Dijiste que no sólo dependía de ti. Yo vi todo lo contario _ Ella no puede creer que él esté reprochando aquello, era obvio para los ojos de cualquiera la manipulación en el Juego. Porque lo era, ¿verdad? Además, John era el tributo de Haymitch, no entiende por qué el reproche cae sobre ella _ ¿Cómo pudiste enviar un hacha al chico de mi hermano no le enviaste algún arma de destrucción masiva?

_ La mejor arma de tu hermano era su ingenio y su agilidad con la pólvora, pero si el Capitolio…

_ ¡A la mierda el Capitolio! _ golpea el tazón que él mismo consumía regando algunas verduras y salpicando de caldo el rostro de Katniss _ ¡Ellos te dan la posibilidad de sacarlo con vida y tú mataste a los dos! ¡Los dos tenían suficiente dinero, maldita sea! ¡Sé que eran populares! ¡Tú sólo tenías que ayudarlos! _ él se acerca con la misma furia y disposición con la que golpeó el tazón y ella sabe que debe retroceder, pero todo el cansancio y la desidia le juegan una mala pasada haciéndola chocar con uno de los bancos del puesto cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo _ ¡Pero claro! _ él ríe con frivolidad congelándole la sangre _ Escuché que tratas _**asuntos **_más importantes que salvar a tus tributos.

"Esto no puede ser cierto", piensa, teniendo la idea absurda de estar soñando y la necesidad imperante de despertar, pero el golpe contra el banco hace arder y doler su codo izquierdo y es esa clase de dolor que no se tiene en un sueño.

_ Sé cómo te sientes pero eso no…

_ ¡No tienes ni la más puta idea de cómo me siento! ¡Tú venciste, saliste, y te importa un carajo todo lo que ocurra alrededor!

_ No entiendes…

_ ¡Claro que lo hago, y mucho mejor de lo que te imaginas!

El muchacho continúa gritando y contrariamente a lo que Katniss busca parece que su enojo aumenta con los segundos; Sae ha dejado de buscar a su nieta, un hombre a su derecha se pone de pie sin soltar su cuenco de caldo atento a la escena, los dueños de puestos vecinos guardan silencio y los compradores temporales se han detenido, mirando con atención y morbo sin importar que la lluvia haya aumentado en intensidad. Katniss casi ruega porque Gale aparezca –quien está 20 metros bajo tierra golpeando una piedra con el pico- o que el ebrio de Haymitch se lo quite de encima. La gente se junta a pocos metros observando, no interviniendo, siendo testigos mudos como siempre. Ella odia su actitud, la del muchacho y la de todos ellos, la de Sae, la de ella misma.

_ ¡Ya basta! _ grita furiosa. El joven parece desconcertado y por unos segundos inseguro lo que a ella le da ventaja, se pone de pie sacudiendo la tierra de su ropa _ ¿Tú crees que por vencer la vida es fácil? ¡No tienes idea y no pretendo que la tengas, mejor para tí! Lo que sí te pido es que me dejes en paz y que no te metas con Haymitch o con mi familia, tengo suficiente con cargar con todos esos muertos y demás tonterías como para preocuparme por tí. ¡Hicimos lo que estaba en nuestras manos para sacarlos con vida! ¡Ya deja de fastidiarme!

No espera recibir una respuesta. Dedica una mirada indefinida al puesto de Sae donde se había dispuesto a tomar un tazón de sopa alejándose con el paso más firme que puede aunque en realidad tiembla de rabia por dentro. "Ni siquiera un levantamiento arreglaría las cosas, Gale", piensa mientras se aleja con rumbo indefinido "La gente nunca está dispuesta a dar un poco de sí". Le gustaría poder hacer algo contra el Capitolio para poder desquitar toda la frustración que siente, hacerles pagar por lo que han hecho con ella y con muchos más pero eso requeriría tiempo extra y pensamientos extras, se siente tan cansada que no quiere ponerse a pensar en algún tipo de plan además de que un plan requeriría personajes secundarios y tiene bien claro que no necesita a nadie más. Quisiera hacer entender a la gente, hacerles ver que contra todo pronóstico los habitantes son muchos más que Agentes de la Paz, que Panem es más que el Capitolio, que la unidad es más fuerte que los estúpidos Juegos del Hambre. La lluvia se vuelve más intensa cuando un tazón de barro golpea con fuerza su hombro derecho. Ella gira con brusquedad llevándose la mano a la espalda olvidando por completo que no lleva ni el carcaj ni el arco. El muchacho la observa con la confusión de quien se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

_ ¡Yo no soy el enemigo! _ por encima de todo lo que podía decir en ese momento las plabras de Haymitch escapan de su garganta. Aunque la exclamación ha ido en otra dirección es más para sí, como si intentara entrar de lleno en su cabeza y finalmente encontrar el significado.

"Creo que lo eres, Katniss", piensa, "Y creo que los demás piensan lo mismo". No quiere hacer caso de las miradas a su alrededor a pesar del torrencial que comenzaba a caer, sin embargo, no puede dejar de notar que tienen la misma expresión de reproche que ltiene el muchacho, ellos de verdad piensan que es su culpa. Aprieta los puños y los dientes con fuerza, casi puede escucharlos rechinar. ¡Los odiaba a todos y cada uno! Si tuviera el arco... Se sobresalta ante el mero pensamiento de volver a herir a alguien o de matar, pero de hecho ese sentimiento _**había** _tenido.

Emprende nuevamente la caminata bajo la lluvia, no es capaz de ver más allá del metro de distancia aunque tiene una idea más o menos clara de por dónde camina, ha recorrido tantas veces esas calles que confía en su mapa mental. Siente el cuerpo pesado y al mismo tiempo parece como si no fuera suyo, las ganas de dejarse caer y dormir profundamente hasta que el entorno cambie parece más apetecible conforme pasan los segundos. Por suerte la casa de la Veta no tiene tantas goteras como debería esperarse y recupera la visibilidad. De un bolsillo interno de la chamarra extrae el montón de trapos enredados que contiene un poco de dinero de la venta de las presas. Levanta la tabla donde solían esconder el queso para evitar que los ratones lo encontraran colocando ahí el dinero junto con otro montoncito que ha reunido a lo largo de los meses durante los días vacíos en compañía de Buttercup, el único ser que al parecer aún se pasa por la casa de la Veta igual que ella. Todo hubiera sido mejor si jamás hubiera dejado de vivir ahí, si siguieran viviendo en la miseria. Al menos había sido un poco feliz. Todo hubiera sido tan distinto si el nombre de Prim no hubiera salido en la cosecha…

Aunque la lluvia es fuerte no tiene prisa en llegar a la casa, camina contando sus pasos dedicando breves segundos a las casas vecinas. Uno, dos, tres… Si ella hubiera podido hacer algo por toda esa gente. Cinco, seis, siete… Si no existieran los Juegos… Veintiocho, veintinueve… A pesar de la lluvia puede el límite del distrito, el inicio de la pradera y la metálica valla que mantiene _seguros_ a los habitantes. Entonces la idea la asalta de pronto: podía _**terminar con todo**_ en ese momento.

Escucha el chisporroteo del agua al hacer contacto con las líneas firmes de metal, algunas chispas salen y perecen al segundo siguiente. Busca dentro de sí el temor o la duda que la impulsen a desistir pero no encuentra nada, todo continúa vacío y en blanco y no soporta esa sensación. Sólo uno segundos, quizá fuera todo tan rápido que no sentiría el dolor, tal vez sería como dormir y al identificar su cadáver quizá tuviera por fin una expresión de paz en el rostro. La imagen de Prim identificando su cadáver le produce un escalofrío en la columna vertebral. Centra la atención en la línea más cercana de la valla. Falta poco... Sus manos sudan cuando las saca de los bolsillos, el agua escurre por su cabello, siente las pestañas pesadas y en algún recóndito hueco en su pecho, entre la masa viscosa de órganos y la espuma negra que siente que la invade por dentro, su corazón bombea ruegos, reproches e insultos dirigidos solo a ella contra su debilidad y su cobardía. "Prim estará bien".

Boom, boom, boom. Espera, espera, espera. La corriente se escucha con fuerza y la paciencia brillaba por su ausencia, no soportará más y está muy consciente de eso, sus fuerzas y su raciocinio tenían un límite y ese límite estaba a escasos 50 centímetros. La muerte es simplemente la muerte sin importar el cómo, ¿no? Tal vez si recordara la muerte de su padre no pensaría eso. Extiende la mano y la presión en su pecho se expande, siente como si algo la dividiera por dentro desgarrándolo de dolor, el vacío había alcanzado la cumbre. Hunde las rodillas en el lodo mientras el frío hiela su sangre. Un sentimiento la golpea de pronto y no es algo nuevo, de hecho es tan familiar que si tuviera fuerzas reiría por eso: derrota; la misma que la hizo recargarse en un árbol cuando tenía 11 años y su familia moría de hambre, sin dinero en la bolsa, sin su madre, sin comer, sin dormir, sin su padre, sin... Y al final terminaría igual, como debió terminar hace 6 años. "Es justo", murmura. "Siempre debió ser así".

Puede escuchar el zumbido de la corriente correr por el metal, la fuerza de la lluvia, el pegajoso sonido de unas botas entre el lodo; cierra los ojos saboreando la libertad anticipadamente al tiempo que unas lágrimas resbalan de sus ojos. "Libre..." Estira los dedos.

Repentinamente todo se mueve a su alrededor y aunque no siente el cable entre los dedos supone que lo ha tocado y la descarga ha sido demasiado fuerte, pero no siente calor, ni ardor, ni la tranquilidad que anhelaba, en su lugar un dolor punzante ataca su omóplato y puede sentir sus brazos extendidos contra el lodo, la lluvia cayendo a raudales sobre su rostro impidiéndole abrir los ojos, y hay algo más, una presión extraña en sus hombros y una respiración errática. ¿Había muerto ya o estaba agonizando?

_ ¡Katniss! _ dedos trémulos dibujan caminos irregulares por sus párpados y sus mejillas.

Sus ojos se abren permitiendo la entrada a la profundidad de una mirada azulada. Boom, boom, boom. Se incorpora algo confundida. "No otra vez". Voltea la cabeza ubicando la valla y sin detenerse a analizarlo empuja al chico por el pecho extendiendo nuevamente la mano para sostenerse de la malla metálica, pero él no lo permite, el empuje no es tan fuerte y vuelve a sujetar sus brazos, ella forcejea un poco arañando sus manos. "¡No otra vez, tú no de nuevo!". Echa la cabeza atrás, perpleja, y se encuentra mirando a los ojos de Peeta aunque aún así le devuelven la mirada. Hay finas líneas sangrantes en sus manos que continúan firmes en sus hombros.

_ ¡Déjame ir! _ le grita, intentando soltarse.

_ No puedo _ responde.

Y su mirada es sincera. No es como todas esas veces que, cuando era pequeña, sentía lástima por las presas cuando no morían al instante, las palabras en la mirada de Peeta no son de lástima más bien expresan que no necesita una explicación, o una disculpa, o una mentira, o un pretexto, o agradecimiento por salvar su vida; es miedo, como si hubiera estado a punto de perder a alguien importante. Quizá es esa mirada la que revuelve todo dentro de ella. Se lleva las manos al pecho tratando de mitigar todo lo que se derrumba dentro de ella, él continúa sosteniéndola por los hombros de rodillas en el lodo. Es como volver a tener 11 años, respira el aroma a canela de su ropa aún sobre la lluvia, siente la calidéz emanar de su cuerpo; sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos anunciando el término de la agónica sequía de lágrimas y sentimientos, Katniss nunca había esperado nada y en ese momento la siente renacer en su interior... _**Esperanza**_.

* * *

**Hola! Sé que dije que intentaría actualizar en las vacaciones pero sinceramente escribir este fic me deprime bastante :S y a veces se me hace muy pesado, he estado bajo mucho estrés y por el momento necesito cosas felices y todo eso, sin embargo, espero las partes tristes hayan terminado y comencemos con las felices, porque parece que se pondrán felices, ¿no? Siiiii.  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos los viewers y por sus reviews a _ConyFArias_, _katniss bella luz, sombras_, a los anónimos, _Oschii_, _Misari_ (claro que a Misari! Siempre espero tu review XD), extrañé el de _Martina_ y en especial agradecer a _SolciiMuser_ pues gracias a tu comentario reescribí este capítulo porque definitivamente tenías razón, se me estaba yendo de las manos el personaje, no puedo recomponerlo de jalón pero sí quité muchas cosas que no iban al caso, y por lo mismo me gustaría que me hicieran llegar sus comentarios sobre lo que les gustaría de la historia o lo que NO les gusta o gustaría de ella, así como lo que no les parezca lógico o cosas así, para poder mejorar y no defraudarlas. Aunque también quiero aclarar que puse así de desequilibrada a Katniss porque bueno, es de tributo estar mentalmente desorientado y lo que le pasa a ella no es para menos, aunque también reconozco que se me fue un poco la mano, jojo.  
**

**Les deseo un excelente año y ahora si espero publicar más seguido.  
**

**Saludos y gracias por leer!  
**

** P.D. Sí, varias de las últimas líneas las tomé literales de _Sinsajo_ pero escritas en tercera persona.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

******Puedo ser muy miedosa últimamente.**

******Pero nunca Suzanne Collins, a quien pertenecen todos los personajes.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Siente la lengua pastosa y la boca amarga lo cual no es novedad en ella pues desde que volvió de la arena presenta esas sensaciones cada vez que despierta, lo que sí es novedad es el escozor en los ojos, el leve dolor en los párpados y la pequeña ligereza de su cuerpo. Tiene que buscar en su mente los recuerdos del día anterior para comprobar o descartar el haber consumido del típico té y culparlo por esa vivacidad tan extraña, entonces recuerda que el té no tiene nada que ver esta vez. La vivacidad se esfuma dejando en su lugar una montaña de pensamientos que acechaban a su espalda, pensamientos, preguntas y respuestas que en realidad no quiere conocer y cada una de ellas tiene que ver con lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Desde que pone un pie en la cocina su madre no deja de mirarla con una expresión que va de la preocupación a la sorpresa y viceversa, le pregunta cómo se siente y le sugiere quedarse en la cama, un preámbulo de la verdadera conversación a la que quiere llegar pero no lo hace y Katniss lo agradece en silencio, ya se inventaría algo para su madre en el bosque. Lo que sí le parece raro es la sugerencia de pasar por la casa de Haymitch y agradecer su ayuda.

No tiene idea de lo que Haymitch habrá inventado a su madre, entre recuerdos nebulosos le parece escuchar a su mentor decir algo sobre haberla visto caer, que no podía andar bien debido al impacto o a la sorpresa o a la lluvia o a saber por qué, luego de eso no recuerda nada pues se sentía muy cansada especialmente por efecto del llanto, hacía tanto que no lloraba que unos minutos bastaron para hinchar sus ojos y dejarla completamente exhausta, aunado a todas las emociones de derrota y sorpresa. Sacude ligeramente la cabeza para espantar la pequeña pregunta que ronda y zumba cerca de su oído. _¿De verdad quería suicidarse?_ En el momento estaba segura, pero cuando apareció el chico… No entiende por qué a alguien tan ajeno a ella iba a importarle si vivía o moría, a él no le afectaba en nada y aun así parecía tan… _**desesperado**_ era la palabra, pero ella no quiere aterrizar de lleno en ella pues crearía más conflicto dentro de su cabeza. Igual que el asunto con el pan, ¿eso significaba que ahora le debía dos veces el mismo favor? Aprieta con fuerza la mandíbula, molesta. Le gustaría hablar de frente con Peeta y preguntarle por todo aquello pero sobretodo preguntarle qué demonios hacía él cerca de la pradera bajo la lluvia torrencial en la noche, presiente que la seguía y aquello la dirige a su dolor de cabeza: Haymitch, sólo que hacerle preguntas a él no iba a aclarar su mente, al contrario, acarrearía un montón de gritos, reproches y malas palabras. Sin embargo, la actitud del viejo borracho de la Aldea le volvió a parecer de preocupación y lo agradece aunque no piense siquiera en exteriorizarlo; aún puede sentir el contacto firme y doloroso de las manos de Peeta sobre sus brazos para evitar que hiciera otra tontería cuando el rostro de Haymitch apareció en su campo de vista, el cabello escurriendo, lleno de lodo y más viejo de lo que lo hubiera visto nunca.

"¿Qué ibas a hacer, _preciosa_?", preguntó, pero no en su típico tono de reproche sino en uno muy cercano a un lamento. La obligó a mirarlo a los ojos sujetando su barbilla moviéndola de derecha a izquierda comprobando que no estaba herida, miró sus manos, sus brazos, y dedicó una mirada indefinida a Peeta al comprobar los arañazos en sus manos. Cierra los ojos deseando traer a la mente la mirada exacta entre ellos, pero se sale completamente de su comprensión; se detiene frente a la valla buscando rastros de electricidad antes de meterse por el hueco de siempre y perderse hacia el bosque caminando lo más rápido que puede temiendo que los recuerdos vuelvan nítidos y la arrastren hacia la valla enredándola entre el metal hasta que vuelva la electricidad y termine con lo que comenzó la noche anterior. No. Se sostiene de un árbol entre los matorrales inspirando profundamente. Sabe que es rencorosa y arrogante, pero nunca había sido tan egoísta con su familia, con Prim, aún con todo el dinero que ella había ahorrado su madre seguramente se hubiera perdido como cuando su padre murió y Prim se hubiera quedado sola completamente, el brillo de sus ojos hubiera desaparecido, la sonrisa, la ternura, el don maravilloso de ayudar a los demás… y todo hubiera sido por su culpa. A Prim le hace menos daño aguantando que muriendo. ¿Pero y ella? Odia lo que hace, se odia a sí misma, pero no hay nada más que hacer aunque estaba muy equivocada al pensar que _absolutamente nada _valía la pena. Y no quiere pensar más en eso pues acecha como una promesa de que podría _**volver a sentirse bien**_, seguida por esa ansiedad de esperar algo, pero no ese algo fatídico y cercano que la dejaba seca y desolada, sino algo distinto que hace bombear su corazón con fuerza. "Basta, Katniss, si piensas en eso te harás daño". Tiene especial cuidado con esa clase de emociones, no puede permitirse visualizar un futuro menos malo porque la caída sería peor aunque eso tampoco quiere decir que se abstenga de ello, mejor encerrar todo en el fondo junto con sus sentimientos hacia Gale, las dos interrogantes haciéndose compañía.

Haymitch la condujo a su casa, no recuerda si en brazos o sólo ayudándola y tampoco sabe qué ocurrió con Peeta, pues al abrir su madre sólo se encontraban ellos dos, empapados y sucios, ahí fue cuando Haymitch inventó lo de la caída y ella debe averiguar exactamente lo que dijo para no caer en contradicciones y preocupar a su madre, sin embargo, ir a interrogar a Haymitch no es algo que tenga ganas de hacer, mejor evitaría todo tema con su madre como siempre.

Como cada día los pavos silvestres son lo mejor que puede obtener sin ayuda del arco pero los tiempos malos vienen y el invierno anuncia su proximidad con un viendo helado, los pavos también empezarían a escasear y en su lugar aparecerían lobos y tal vez osos. Echa un vistazo al lejano árbol hueco donde su arco permanece relegado. Bufa, sabe que debe intentarlo nuevamente o estará en serios problemas si se encuentra de frente con un animal salvaje y no muy convencida se acerca a tomar el arma con ambas manos, el problema empieza cuando tensa el arco y sujeta una flecha que va a parar directo al arbusto más cercano con la misma fuerza con la que solía lanzarlas cuando tenía 5 años. Maldice con frustración, el bosque y su arco eran parte de su vida y si no contaba con los dos ¿qué haría entonces? "Hay otras cosas", piensa, "Puedo preguntarle a todos esos compradores, ellos lo saben bien". Dedica media sonrisa triste a su reflejo en el lago ante ese pensamiento. El monstruo pesado de la incertidumbre gruñe dentro de su pecho recordándole que un día cercano –tal vez mañana, la semana que entra u hoy mismo- el tren del Capitolio llegará a la estación y no tendrá más futuro que el prescrito por el presidente: de cama en cama soportando el calor de un cuerpo desconocido. Se sostiene del tronco de un árbol ante la avalancha de recuerdos llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si de esa forma pudiera impedirles el paso a su mente. Deja el arco donde antes estaba pensando que ya habrá otro momento para practicar.

Las hojas crujen detrás de ella, su corazón da un vuelco e intenta encontrar la diferencia en el follaje tropezando con sus pies y cayendo de espaldas cuando la figura de Gale entra en su visión para luego desaparecer hacia el claro azul del cielo. Lanza una palabrota. La segunda vez que cae en menos de 24 horas, ¡debía prestar más atención! Se levanta con agilidad para evitar cualquier interrogante por parte de su amigo, porque aún lo es, ¿verdad? El pensamiento la asusta y lo echa al fondo de su mente aunque reconoce que necesita volver a contar con Gale y no lo culpa por estar molesto, ella también lo estaría si Prim hubiera tenido que pedir teselas.

Los días en los que la Plaza principal se convierte en mercado son casi una fiesta y una oportunidad para obtener más por lo traído del bosque aunque también implica cazar más, recolectar más y cansarse más, seguramente Gale había madrugado pues llevaba el cinturón tachonado de cuerdas de las que pendían conejos, algunas ardillas y una bolsa de caza llena de hierbajos en la mano.

_ Por un momento creí que alguien había tenido la osadía de robarme _ dice mirando el saco de Katniss de donde asoman los pavos.

_ Las nuevas trampas son letales.

Lo conoce bastante bien para saber que Gale nunca dice nada con respecto a los cumplidos, tampoco es como si Katniss le hiciera cumplidos a menudo, ninguno de los dos necesita la aprobación del otro para hacer las cosas. Él la observa unos segundos, echa un vistazo al saco y al entorno y ella está segura que busca rastros de alucinógenos.

_ Pensé que no volverías, por fin te había dado la oportunidad de librarte de nosotros.

Ella entrecierra los ojos herida por el comentario pero no dice nada aunque tiene un montón de cosas horribles para él.

_ Algunas veces también me dan ganas de mandarme un poco al demonio.

Gale ríe y afirma. Ella le dedica una mirada enfurruñada haciendo reír más al muchacho, es consciente de que sus acciones últimamente son algo dudosas pero también hay veces en las que tiene ganas de mandar al demonio a Gale, claro que esas veces son una mínima parte en comparación con las veces que se quiere mandar a sí misma.

_ Espero que no lo hagas. Al menos no pronto _ le lanza el saquito con plantas y ella lo atrapa en el aire _ ¿Qué hay del arco? ¿Alguna novedad o alguna mejora? _ ella frunce el ceño al tiempo que Gale sujeta el arco que lleva al hombro extendiéndoselo _ ¡Vamos! ¿Vas a decirme que _todo está bien_? Creo que tu arco ya tiene telarañas.

_ Hoy no es un buen día, los primeros que llegan son los mejor pagados, ¿lo olvidas?

Gale niega con la cabeza deshaciéndose del cinturón produciendo un sonido blando al dar contra el suelo, los cadáveres de conejo quedando uno sobre otro. Katniss prevé lo que viene y se echa hacia atrás, lo conoce de hace tanto y es casi su familia pero no quiere su ayuda en esto, no quiere hacerlo como al principio, no quiere sentir el cuerpo de Gale en su espalda mientras sujeta sus brazos sobre las suyas tomando el arco para ayudarla, para enfocar, para dirigir; no quiere sentir su respiración en la coronilla ni su aroma tan cerca… No está preparada para un contacto tan cercano, su cuerpo se siente intoxicado del calor de otros cuerpos.

_ No _ su voz suena muy tosca y quiere arreglarlo al instante_: Hablo en serio, arreglaré esto sola.

Él la analiza unos momentos, más de los que a ella le gusta, en su mirada hay algo escondido, unas palabras que está a punto de decir pero que no hace y vuelve a tomar el cinturón, a colocárselo y a indicarle con un movimiento de cabeza que deben volver a los límites del distrito.

Los papeles y letreros forman un armonioso marco de colores y formas de los que no se había percatado hasta ahora, mecidos por el viento, por el murmullo de la gente, los pasos, el tintineo de las monedas… Cierra los ojos recordando a su padre, él sabía disfrutar de esas pequeñas cosas como nadie. Ignora las miradas de algunas personas, espectadores seguros del problema que había tenido con el muchacho Westenra la tarde anterior por lo que intenta ser breve, en realidad no tiene nada que hacer salvo perder el tiempo, quizá le ayudara a su madre con la comida con tal de tener la mente ocupada ya que no quiere pensar ni en lo que iba a hacer bajo la lluvia ni en lo que pasó cuando lo intentó.

_ ¿Entonces es cierto? _ pregunta Gale tras vender 5 conejos a una mujer tuerta que además le guiñó el único ojo _ ¿El idiota Westenra casi te mata ayer?

_ ¿Matarme? _ un escalofrío recorre su espalda recordando lo que ella estuvo a punto de hacer la noche anterior _ Vamos Gale, soy Vencedora.

_ Por eso sería más fácil hacerlo.

No puede evitar detener el paso, debe evitar a toda costa que esas suposiciones florezcan en la mente de sus más allegados, _**debe**_ ser más fuerte, hay veces que mentir no es tan malo si mantienes con vida a los que amas, lo malo es que ella nunca ha sido buena mintiendo, en lo que sí que lo era era en ocultar sus emociones y últimamente lo estaba haciendo tan mal… Siente la mirada de Gale, gris, penetrante, lastimera, acusadora; aparta la vista incapaz de mantener el contacto pero lo ha visto con tanta claridad que sus manos tiemblan tirando un manojo de romero, _eso_ que intentaba _ocultar_ en el bosque pudo leerlo en sus ojos como todas las veces en las que no han sido necesarias las palabras entre ellos. **Él lo sabe**. **Sabe lo que pasa.**

Quiere volver a atrapar su mirada e indagar, encontrar el error en su suposición, pero él se ha alejado unos metros hacia donde se encuentra Sae _La grasienta_; los días de mercado son especialmente provechosos para ella porque se acercan a su improvisado puesto personas de todo el distrito y puede darse el lujo de subir los precios para los habitantes de la ciudad y aunque tiene caldo de res y de pollo no hay gente que le haga ascos a un guiso de ardilla o de conejo.

_ ¿Te parece caro, muchacho? _ el grito de Selma, la mujer de las verduras llama su atención. Sae ríe abiertamente negando con la cabeza _ Ya me gustaría que en la tienda de Ferrell encontraras cebollines a menos de 7 monedas.

Katniss resopla, ella le vende los cebollines a Selma y ésta nunca está dispuesta a pagarle más de 3 monedas, como todo y como siempre alguien se esfuerza y otro se lleva el crédito de eso. Exactamente como hacía el Capitolio con los distritos. Tampoco duda de Selma, seguramente en la tienda de Ferrell, la única "oficial" y autorizada a vender frutas y verduras en el 12 no bajaban el precio de 10 monedas, una buena idea sería ofrecerle las hierbas a menor precio pero no le conviene enemistarse con Selma o con cualquier vendedor del Quemador y no porque de verdad le interese gustarle o no a la gente, sino por Gale.

_ ¡Hey, tú! 5 monedas por un manojo.

Katniss parpadea perpleja observando a Gale. Selma refunfuña en voz baja y el chico de la Veta, un niño de unos 12 años que recordaba era hijo único y cuyo padre había tenido varios accidentes en la mina (lo sabe bien porque su madre lo había atendido), acepta gustoso la oferta de su amigo. Gale sonríe con suficiencia

En su leve distracción al echar un vistazo al puesto de la mujer otra mirada capta la suya, una clara, azulada y sincera que la acompañó entre sueños; es demasiado tarde para fingir que no lo ha visto, gira la cabeza reemprendiendo su camino hacia ningún lado. La vida se ha empeñado en enseñarle duras lecciones dándole permiso a la muerte de ser su maestra en un par de ellas, enmarcando el aprendizaje con silencio e indiferencia, la misma que utiliza con cada persona que conoce evitando por completo que penetren en sus sentimientos, en la Katniss verdadera, sólo que en la última lección había olvidado quién era y no encontraba las palabras en su boca ni el valor para mover los labios, el mismo orgullo estúpido de hace 6 años la deja muda e imposibilitada para decirle a Peeta: gracias. Quizá porque tampoco está segura de estar _agradecida_, la mejor alternativa como siempre es el silencio. Da un rondín por los puestos vendiendo algunas de sus presas. Escucha unos pies pesados y ruidosos detrás de ella. No ha avanzado más que unos metros cuando se detiene a intercambiar unas barras de jabón para Hazelle, los pasos detrás de ella se detienen; a veces siente pena por la situación de la madre de Gale, le gustaría poder ayudarla y que no lavara ropa nunca más, tal vez podía cocinar o barrer o limpiar o... Reemprende el camino, los pasos detrás de ella también. "¡Demonios!". Gale la observa unos metros más adelante, intercambiando unas presas con un grupo de hombres de la Veta.

_ ¿Qué quieres? _ pregunta ella con brusquedad enfrentando de golpe al chico detrás de ella pero sin verlo a la cara.

_ Nada _ responde Peeta alzando los hombros. Del puesto cercano toma un artefacto de metal gastado y viejo entre las manos.

_ Entonces deja de seguirme.

Él continúa mirando esa espátula con atención como si se le fuera la vida en ello, analizándola de un lado y del otro, de arriba a abajo, sosteniéndola con una mano y luego con la otra calculando su peso.

_ ¿Te parece que lo hago?

_ No me _parece_. Lo **estás** haciendo.

_ Aunque no lo creas estoy vendiendo.

¿A quién quería engañar? Peeta deja la espátula en su lugar no sin antes preguntar el precio. Katniss intenta imaginar la manera en la que él podría usar una cosa como aquella pero no se le ocurre ni una forma útil.

_ Aquí tienes _ le dice un hombre casi sin dientes y con un mechón delgadito de cabello como único adorno en la calva, dándole unas monedas al chico en la mano mientras éste con la otra deja un envoltorio de pan sobre la mesa del puesto. Peeta alza la cabeza arqueando las cejas invitando a Katniss a contradecirlo.

_ Pero si quieres te sigo, _preciosa_.

Ella tarda en encontrar algo sarcástico para él cuando vuelve a sentir la presencia de Gale a su lado. No deja pasar la mirada de desconfianza que le dedica antes de proponerle intercambiar un par de presas por unos bollos. El ceño de Peeta muestra su parte de desconfianza pero acepta a cambio de unas raíces y algunos hongos, los ojos de Gale fijos en sus movimientos y sus expresiones en cada momento del intercambio, cuando terminan da las gracias en un tono que claramente dice: "Eso es todo. Márchate". Pero antes de hacerlo Peeta mira a Katniss formulando cientos de preguntas silenciosas, ella no desea traerlo a su mente pero el aroma, el arrullo de su voz y la calidez en su pecho del día anterior le provocan ganas de quedarse con él y hablar, hablar de todo aquello que jamás le ha dicho a nadie y de lo cual sólo su almohada es testigo, esa sensación de bienestar que había inundado su cuerpo al despertar vuelve a hacer cosquillas en su estómago prometiéndole que todo estará bien. ¿Lo estará? Esa es la pregunta que se enuncia en esos ojos azules.

Aunque el cinturón de Gale ahora es ligero carente por completo de los animales atados aún faltan algunas plantas por vender. Los Agentes de la Paz son el cliente perfecto para esas ocasiones y Katniss se niega rotundamente a acompañarlo, sin embargo, por su parte Gale se niega a _dejarla_ y por la mirada que le dedica a Peeta supone que es por él aunque en realidad no lo conoce. Escondidos entre el follaje con el arco al hombro Gale suele hablar sobre la gente rica clasificándolos en dos grupos: los ricos del Capitolio que se divertían con los Juegos del hambre y los ricos (pobres) de los distritos que tenían qué comer y qué vestir pero también se divertían a costa de los demás; ella siempre le daba argumentos para pensar que algunas de las personas que tienen más sólo tienen miedo de compartirlo, argumentos que tenían como trasfondo al _chico del pan_, por supuesto, aunque eso a Gale no se lo decía. Peeta advierte la incomodidad del momento optando por alejarse repitiendo el agradecimiento a Gale.

Por suerte para Katniss el primer Agente de la Paz que se cruza en su camino es Darius. Alguna vez le sugirió a Gale vender sus presas y hierba en el día de mercado pero para poder instalarse era necesaria una cuota nada módica que por supuesto no tenían, quizá el siguiente ciclo Prim pudiera vender algo ahora que la cuota no era un problema para Katniss, porque convencer a Gale sería tan difícil como convencer al presidente de cancelar los Juegos. Gale le pasa un par de botellas de licor para Haymitch cuando entre la gente vislumbra a Prim y a su madre, la primera con un vestido amarillo y dos trenzas rubias ofreciendo queso y una sonrisa a cambio de algunos productos básicos. Prim la ve a lo lejos saludándola con la mano, extendiendo aún más la sonrisa, pero su atención se desvía sonriendo a otra persona con quien intercambia un quesito a cambio de un par de panes; ella ríe y habla y mueve las manos en una plática amena mientras Peeta ríe escuchándola con atención. Frunce el ceño. ¿En qué momento se habían hecho amigos? Se ha perdido de tanto… y aunque promete que no volverá a hacerlo sabe que las _compras_ la aniquilan y no puede más que escapar de todo.

El recorrido en el mercado haciendo las compras para sus familias es menos incómodo que las últimas veces, a ella le gustaría sentirse a gusto y divertirse como en los viejos tiempo aunque ya es un avance poder caminar hombro con hombro, comprar juntos, pedir opiniones y no pelear. Gale intenta hacer conversación de una forma muy burda a decir verdad, pero ella no quiere seguirle la corriente, la mirada de entendimiento que le dedicó tras salir del bosque la inquieta tanto que presiente que toda conversación se dirigirá hacia ese punto y teme ese momento. ¿De verdad sabía algo? Por más que intenta hacer memoria no se le han escapado los detalles y sabe que Haymitch sería incapaz de hacer algo así, él no hablaría de algo que ella no quiere y mucho menos con Gale, cuyo pecho arde con el fuego de la rebelión. Sin mencionar todas esas situaciones incómodas que ha compartido con él. Ella sabe que a él no le faltan chicas y deja de lado los _posibles_ _sentimientos_ que pueda tener hacia ella, si al menos la aprecia tal y cual ella hace con él entonces Gale tenía motivos suficientes para querer vengarla, si fuera al revés ella lo haría.

Quizá no parece del todo de acuerdo cuando su madre propone comer con los Hawthorne pero más tarde descubre que es una buena idea quitar las pieles a los conejos codo con codo con Gale, picar zanahorias con Prim y Vick, intercambiar consejos sobre trampas con Rory, pasar dulces por debajo de la mesa a Posy al terminar de comer mientras Hazelle finge no darse cuenta. Casi puede sonreír como antes aunque la sombra amarga del remordimiento nubla sus ojos al ver a Rory prestar atención al relato de Gale, un relato sobre el día que los persiguieron unos perros salvajes, porque recuerda que ha pedido teselas y si el destino se portaba caprichoso nuevamente ella tendría que ser mentora del chico porque Gale no podría ofrecerse como voluntario.

Tal vez es por Rory, que es fuerte como Gale pero no es ni la mitad de maduro que su amigo a su edad, que intenta mejorar su puntería la mañana siguiente y centrarse en la caza, dejar todos los absurdos del Capitolio al fondo y volver a su vida. No lo consigue ni el primer día ni el cuarto. Sin embargo, cada día después de intercambiar las adquisiciones acude sin falta a la panadería sabiendo perfectamente que a esa hora sólo puede encontrar a los Mellark mayores, jamás admitirá la tranquilidad que busca al hacer eso, la misma que siente al lado del más joven de ellos. El viejo panadero intercambia un par de palabras con ella y siempre pregunta por Prim, ella a su vez responde con toda la amabilidad que puede teniendo especial cuidado de no comenzar o continuar una conversación, paga lo que compra pidiéndole que se quede con el cambio y se despide con educación. Aunque la necesidad de ducharse tres o cuatro veces al día ha disminuido a una diario o quizá dos, cada vez que abre la puerta de su armario no puede evitar echar un vistazo a la caja de madera traída del Capitolio, a veces tiene ganas de quemarla y otras de correr a la zona comercial y entregarla al destinatario esperando que pueda crear la imagen tangible de los fantasmas de la arena; desde que vio la imagen de Rue pintada con tiza no deja de preguntarse si Peeta la hubiera dibujado si ella misma hubiera muerto en la arena.

Quiere evitar a Haymitch los siguientes días en parte porque sabe que la vigila a distancia y pedirá explicaciones de lo ocurrido bajo la tormenta cerca de la valla, a su manera pero las pedirá y ella no puede hablar de algo que no comprende bien y de lo que se siente avergonzada aunque no lo acepte, sin embargo, por otra parte su viejo mentor es la única persona que la conoce además de que tiene sus propias preguntas para él empezando por esa extraña cercanía que tenía con Peeta, a quien veía más seguido de lo que quería tocando la puerta de Haymitch, y lo que más le inquietaba era _**qué **__sabía_ Peeta. ¿Habría sido capaz de contarle _**todo**_ al chico? Si no fuera así de todos modos qué carajo hacía de noche cerca de la valla. Temía que en una de tantas borracheras su mentor hubiera abierto la boca de más porque también estaba el hecho de que el muchacho Westenra, el hermano de John, había mencionado esos _**otros asuntos**_ que ella trataba en el Capitolio. ¿Por qué de repente sentía que demasiada gente conocía su secreto? Y eso no hace más que hacerla sentir indefensa, desnuda, así como se sentía los segundos previos a quitarse la ropa cuando debía acudir con algún comprador; eso sólo hace asomar otro de sus más grandes temores, el tren del Capitolio, que llevaba casi tres semanas sin tocar las tierra del 12. ¿Tardaría mucho? ¿Debía preparar la infusión? Ninguna compra podrá ser igual de terrible que la última pero no puede asegurarlo, a los capitolinos no les importa nada.

_ Odio la maldita luz del sol _ gruñe su mentor una mañana sentado a la mesa de la cocina mientras su madre le sirve una taza de café. Ella hace ademán de volver sobre sus pasos _ Deberías sentirte un poco especial si he venido hasta aquí por ti.

Ella arquea las cejas acercándose.

_ ¡Wow! ¿Soy especial, Haymitch?

Su madre da palmaditas a una silla indicándole que tome asiento frente a un plato de huevos fritos, justo al lado de su mentor. Ella no tiene hambre y lo que más quiere es huir, pero decide que aceptará la atención de su madre. No deja de notar el cestito con panes humeantes al centro de la mesa y se pregunta si su madre ha ido a la panadería o si Peeta acudió, en ese momento Prim baja corriendo las escaleras acaparando la leche, los huevos, el pan, un poco de cereal y unas tiritas de lo que parece tocino.

_ Claro, _preciosa_ _ no se le escapa el sarcasmo aunque intenta ocultarlo con amabilidad ante la presencia de la señora Everdeen_. Últimamente veo más al _chico_ que a ti, estoy llegando a pensar que se ha mudado a la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Está a punto de responderle que quizá en sus delirios Peeta se pasa por la Aldea, pero debe guardar silencio porque ella tampoco ha estado mucho tiempo en su casa, evitar a todo el mundo es mucho más fácil en el bosque y ahí pasa la mayor parte del tiempo obligando a su arco a obedecerla, deseando borrar todas las huellas del pasado en el lago, vaciando su mente bajo los rayos del sol o pasear al atardecer entre las casuchas de la Veta anhelando el fantasma de la pobreza en su antigua casa.

_ Hasta yo lo veo más _ agrega Prim con la boca llena_ Podría ser mi hermano ahora.

Haymitch suelta una carcajada haciendo caer sobre su frente mechones rebeldes de cabello, se ve ojeroso y cansado, como cada vez que termina una larga racha de borracheras. Tras breves minutos se enfilan rumbo a la escuela acompañando a Prim y aunque Katniss quiere ir al bosque Haymitch insiste en que lo acompañe, que quiere mostrarle _algo_. Ella ve venir el regaño atrasado y quizá es lo que necesita para salir a la luz, para ordenar sus pensamientos así que lo sigue con malos modos y después de gritarse infinidad de cosas desagradables.

Pero el regaño no llega, en su lugar al entrar a casa de su mentor Haymitch avanza hacia la excesivamente delgada pantalla al centro de la sala; tiene un borde abollado y un golpe casi en medio donde los colores se oscurecen demasiado sin molestar la vista, él presiona algunos botones al lado, adelanta la introducción donde aparece el emblema de Panem y la explicación estúpida sobre los Juegos del Hambre. A Katniss se le encoje el estómago.

_ Te juro que no estoy para esta mierda _ se pone de pie bruscamente.

_ Te reto a decir eso frente a tu madre _ Haymitch ni siquiera la mira, comienza a adelantar escenas del video de grabación por lo que Katniss ve al presidente, a Finnick, a Johanna, a Chaff y al resto de los mentores a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Le da la espalda caminando hacia la puerta encontrando en su camino muchas botellas vacías y hasta unos calzoncillos obstruyendo el pasillo, no ha dado muchos pasos cuando la voz de adolescente llega a sus oídos con un timbre entre un hombre y un niño. Ha escuchado esa voz en algún lado… La voz de Caesar Flickerman se hace notar con unas breves carcajadas.

_ Es una suerte que tu mentora haya juntado la cantidad suficiente para enviarte esa hacha, después de días enteros sin una migaja. Valió la pena el tiempo de austeridad, ¿no? _ comenta Caesar entusiasmado convenciendo acertadamente a la audiencia de que todo el asunto del hacha había sido una estrategia de Johanna.

_ ¡Lo fue! _ acepta Ben con una expresión de alivio _ Fue uno de esos momentos en los que sientes el aliento de la muerte en la nuca y ya no tienes ganas de levantarte. Pero entonces… _ parece pensar las palabras adecuadas. Katniss no recordaba lo joven que parecía e intenta calcular su edad. Caesar lo mira expectante contagiando a la multitud _ … el sinsajo _cantó_ y aquí estamos.

Katniss abre los ojos demasiado, congelada como una estatua en su sitio. No pasa desapercibida la mirada autosuficiente de Haymitch. En la pantalla Caesar habla sobre esos cuentos antiguos sobre magia y genios en botellas haciendo alusión al sinsajo mencionado por Ben repitiendo en exageradas ocasiones que el genio de la botella había sido Johanna a quien la cámara enfoca demasiadas veces lo que no es del todo acertado ya que su mal talante puede interpretarse tanto como arrogancia por el acto como por molesta por los falsos créditos. La muchacha del distrito 7 mira fijamente a la cámara en una ocasión levantando el dedo de en medio de la mano derecha, la cámara vuelve a enfocar la entrevista con el Vencedor y la mentora de Ben no vuelve a aparecer en escena.

_ ¿Qué pasó con Johanna? _ Haymitch duda, de todas la preguntas que quiere responder esa era la última que pensaba que ella haría aunque después de todo se trataba de Katniss _¿Los suyos están…? _ Hay angustia en su voz.

_ No hay _suyos_ desde hace mucho tiempo _ aclara sosteniendo su mirada. Ella frunce el ceño sorprendida y avergonzada a la vez, ¿cuántas veces iba a juzgar a los demás con anticipación? Johanna siempre le pareció una mujer fuerte y dura, la arena endurece a todos, pero la dureza de Mason era diferente a la del resto: altanera, segura, maleducada, grosera, drástica. Desea saber más de ella, preguntar qué ocurrió con su familia aunque presiente que su historia se parece a la de Haymitch _A quienes no tienen qué perder les inventan _bonitas_ maneras de hacerlos callar, de recordarles quién manda _ tiene la impresión de que a él se las han enseñado en repetidas ocasiones _ Johanna es constante en las descargas eléctricas. Finnick dice que por el momento está bien en el 7.

_ ¿Y Ben?

Para quien sepa lo que es luchar por su vida (sea en la arena o fuera de ella) las palabras de Benjamin Roden eran una confesión ligada con la mirada atenta al palco del distrito 12 y además, para cada habitante plástico del Capitolio la imagen del sinsajo estaba demasiado anclada con Katniss, debían ser demasiado estúpidos para no saber de quién hablaba.

_ El Vencedor se prepara para la gira de la Victoria, _preciosa_ _ alza una botella sobre su cabeza para después tomar un largo trago _ Como verás los distritos _trabajan_, _cielito_, aunque hay algunas personas que prefieren jugar bajo la lluvia.

La fuerza de su mirada hace que aparte los ojos al instante haciéndola sentir avergonzada.

_ ¿Por qué me has mostrado eso?

_ Porque hay gente que pese a todo está de pie. Quizá estás tan encerrada en tus dolencias que no te das cuenta que algo _grande_ está pasando… o está a punto de pasar. Hay quienes se arriesgan, se protegen, se levantan, se reúnen, mientras tú lloras en el fondo de tu armario.

_ ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué beba? _ lo reta, pero Haymitch no cae en la provocación.

_ Que decidas. Hay cosas que ignoro por completo y es mejor así, sólo sé que el carácter de la verdadera Katniss crea un efecto extraño en la gente. ¿O cómo dijo el _chico_? _ ¿Peeta?_ Creo que quise alejarte de todo esto pero tal vez es el momento, al final sólo tú puedes decidir qué hacer.

Cuando la palabra aterriza en su mente un calor dañino comienza a invadirla de la cabeza a los pies. _Rebelión_. Tras su Gira de la Victoria supo que había habido algunos levantamientos en un par de distrito, ella misma fue testigo de uno durante su estancia en el 11, cuando en su discurso habló de Rue y la gente de piel morena del distrito alzó la mano extendiendo tres dedos hacia ella justo como en el 12 hacían para honrar a alguien; los Agentes de la Paz se habían puesto repentinamente nerviosos y la escoltaron dentro del Edificio de Justicia no lo tan rápido para evitar que pudiera ver cómo disparaban a un anciano que había dado un silbido en señal para que todos actuaran de esa manera al mismo tiempo. Recuerda el temor de Haymitch y la cantidad de veces que le dijo que intentara evitar esas reacciones en los habitantes. Después de eso supo de un levantamiento en el 7, el distrito de Ben, y más tarde todo dejó de importar cuando acudió con el Presidente y éste le explicó su situación actual, lo de las flores, lo de la canción, su actitud y el dinero. ¿Qué mejor forma de destrozarla que vendiéndola? Ella había permanecido distante y temerosa hasta que envió el hacha. Y Snow había encontrado nuevamente la forma de mantenerla aterrada.

_ Sólo te **pido** que no hagas nada estúpido como lo de la otra noche. Siempre creí que sabías cuidarte sola, pareces tan fuerte y arrogante, tan protectora con tu hermana y tan estúpida con lo que haces últimamente_. Ella está a punto de reprochar, herida _ No habrá gente _caritativa_ buscándote bajo la lluvia, nadie volverá a sostenerte cuando el ascensor se abra, después de todo lo que has pasado me extraña que busques a alguien que te ayude a salir. ¡Por un carajo, Katniss! ¡Ahí sigues! Y no puedes volver a cometer esa clase de errores, ¡no te saqué de la puta arena para que termines con tu vida sosteniendo una alambrada! No soy tu niñera, _preciosa_. No seas tan inmadura y egoísta, ¿qué pasaría con tu hermana y tu madre? Si quieres donar tu vida a una mejor causa podrías considerar dar tu voz a un _objetivo__. Ella sabe bien de qué objetivo habla _ Las decisiones son tuyas, pero procura que no sean tan estúpidas como las últimas.

Ella está a punto de derramar lágrimas por las palabras de su mentor pero las evade con más esfuerzo del que normalmente necesitaría, aprieta la mandíbula y patea unas botellas deliberadamente en su fuga hacia la salida.

_ Porque tus decisiones siempre son geniales, ¿no Haymitch?

Aunque no deja de notar el reproche y el sarcasmo en la voz de Peeta, verle en el marco de la puerta la desconcierta y la enfurece a partes iguales. No se detiene a pensar cuánto ha escuchado ya que su mano en el pomo le indica que no llevaba mucho, aún así le lanza una mirada de furia, no necesita que nadie de la cara por ella y tampoco quiere que él se meta en su vida. Haymitch gruñe algo sobre tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

_ ¿Tú qué demonios haces aquí?

Peeta parpadea perplejo antes de poner las palmas al frente en son de paz. Ella bufa y se marcha muy tentada de gritarle un par de palabrotas a Haymitch, se contiene porque conforme el día avance se arrepentirá y lo sabe, sus palabras son claras y duras pero son tan ciertas que la incomodan. Allá afuera había gente muriendo por una causa y ella iba a morir por voluntad, ahí mismo había gente muriendo de hambre y ella iba a hacer fallar su corazón con premeditación sólo porque sentía que no podía más. Sus razones eran suficientes, de hecho creyó que eran tan fuertes que sólo podía escapar desapareciendo y no es que sus pensamientos hayan cambiado, nadie se libra de la presión del Capitolio, simplemente que puede dar un giro a su vida o mejor dicho a su muerte. ¿Haymitch le había pedido que se uniera a la causa o la estaba previniendo de hacerlo?

_ ¡Katniss! _ Peeta grita a unos metros detrás de ella.

_ ¡Lárgate!

_ Pero sólo…

_ ¡Lárgate!

_ Yo…

_ ¡Lárgate!

_ El dinero…

_ ¡Que te largues! ¡Márchate! ¡Vete! _ estalla exasperada volviéndose hacia él a la entrada de la Aldea. Nunca ha intentado golpear a su mentor pero si el chico continúa tan cerca comenzará con él, no obstante, la expresión de desencanto en su rostro baja un poco sus ánimos porque no quiere decepcionar más a Peeta. ¿No quiere **qué**? _ Lo lamento _ asegura sin mirarlo a la cara _ Es que…

_ ¿Viste el video del cierre del Vasallaje? _ ella frunce el ceño _ Yo lo vi aquí por error hace unas semanas, la transmisión en vivo fue cortada después de lo del canto del sinsajo y los genios en botellas, en los programas especiales de los sábados ni siquiera eso pasan. No tenía idea que Haymitch tuviera la grabación completa. ¿En dónde estabas?

_ En mi casa _ responde secamente, ¡qué rayos le importaba dónde estuviera!

Peeta alza una ceja, escéptico.

_ Nunca enfocaron el palco del 12, ni siquiera en la grabación que tiene Haymitch, y tu expresión en su casa hace un momento fue la de alguien que ignoraba completamente lo sucedido. ¿Dónde estabas? _ ¡Por qué carajo era tan suspicaz, a él qué le importaba todo eso! _Haymitch volvió sin ti, arrancó su teléfono y la pantalla, unos Agentes de la Paz tuvieron que entrar a detenerlo para que no terminara incendiando su casa. Luego volviste y era como si no lo hubieras hecho. Y la otra noche…

_ ¿¡Esto es un interrogatorio o qué!? _ estalla _ ¿O es un tipo de reproche por no haberte dado las malditas gracias por ayudarme junto a la alambrada? ¿O será por el pan de hace años, o por las galletas que…?

_ No me había planteado como _ayuda_ lo de la otra noche pero me alegra saber que así fue para ti.

Ella farfulla palabras inconexas.

_ ¡No me ayudaste! ¡No necesitaba ayuda!

_ Yo no lo dije, fuiste tú _ agrega él _ ¿Y qué más da? _De nada_, entonces.

No iba a permitir que tomara esa actitud con ella, ¿quién era Peeta Mellark que se atrevía a hacerle esa clase de preguntas y tomar esa clase de conclusiones? En su vida nadie: el hijo del panadero, un viejo compañero de clases, el chico que pinta con tiza, quien ganó la competencia de lucha 2 años atrás, el menor de 3 hermanos, el artista inexistente del 12, un muchacho de la ciudad. En su vida nadie, aunque… _El chico del pan_. Se queda estática con un montón de palabras enredadas en la lengua.

_ ¿Estás bien, Katniss?

_ Ya basta, por favor _ se queja sin ánimo de volver a gritarle _ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me seguías?

_ Mi padre me dio todo tu dinero _ ella no entiende al principio _, el de "_Guarde el cambio para alguien que no llene la cuota"_. Por alguna razón él creía que tú querías que yo lo guardara.

Repasa todo en su mente, él se refería a todas las veces que le dijo al padre del muchacho que se quedara con el cambio. ¿El panadero se había aprendido muy bien la cantaleta o Peeta la había escuchado alguna vez? Extiende la mano resignada anticipadamente ante la posibilidad de tener de vuelta su dinero, no quiere discutir. Peeta mira su mano extendida para volver a mirarla a los ojos sin hacer nada más.

_ ¿Y bien? _ insiste ella dejando caer la mano _ ¿No ibas a hacer algo _tan bueno_ como devolvérmelo? _ su tono es cansado.

_ No. Ya no lo tengo _ ¿Cómo? Se reusa a ponerle nombre al sentimiento que amarga de pronto su boca y seca su lengua, por más que repite que no tiene fe en esas caprichosas criaturas llamadas seres humanos hay algunas excepciones y una de ellas está de pie frente a ella. No es que tenga fe en él, es sólo que tampoco quiere sentir decepción por la respuesta, pero lo hace. Respira profundamente, abatida_ Hice lo que creí que querías_ agrega éll.

No hay espacio en su memoria para recordar cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió con sinceridad, por eso resulta tan ajeno para sus músculos y su estado de ánimo cuando inevitablemente la comisura de sus labios se mueve ligeramente hacia arriba al dirigir la mirada al mismo punto que ve Peeta: la Veta. Tiene un par de recomendaciones para él ya que ser _caritativo_ es algo prohibido en Panem pero intentará recordarlo para después. Ansía ver el rostro de un niño hambriento ante la probabilidad de comer pan en la cen, la de alguna madre que tendrá con qué acompañar la sopa del día, la de algún hombre que tendrá un poquito más de fuerzas o de fe, quién sabe, esa clase de cosas no se olvidan tan fácilmente y ella sabe bien de eso. ¿A cuántos devolverá la confianza el pan de esa noche? Se siente extrañamente agradecida y desea permanecer así mucho tiempo más, tranquila y confiada al lado del chico alto de ojos azules. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma? ¿Quién era Peeta Mellark que podía anticipar sus deseos? ¿Cómo podía pensar en otros? ¿Por qué parecía que le importaba lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer? La última pregunta muere casi al instante de haber crecido en su mente. Peeta era así, simplemente, capaz de ver por los demás al igual, ella no era especial, no había hecho lo que él creía que ella quería, hizo lo que él hubiera hecho de tener un poco de dinero extra y ese pensamiento llena de calidez su pecho.

Al atardecer se encuentra _sin querer_ a Peeta, sentada en las escaleras destartaladas de su antigua casa de la Veta, asegura que no es por él, pero no se siente tranquila hasta que lo ve cruzar una calle lodosa arrugando en un nudo un pedazo de tela que deja algunos rastros de migajas mientras una niñita le sonríe, un bollo con pasas en sus manitas. Peeta le devuelve la sonrisa sacudiendo su cabello con afecto antes de encontrarse con la mirada de Katniss. Su sonrisa se ensancha y ella no puede más que responder con otra tímida. Lo que está de más es ese calor que siente en las mejillas, calor que adjudica a la chimenea encendida de su vieja casa.

* * *

**He tardado mucho, lo sé, pero espero haberlo compensado un poquito con este capítulo algo largo.**

**Debo decir que me gusta mucho escribir pero que estos últimos meses he visto esta historia con otros ojos debido a la ola de violencia y atrocidades que pasan en mi país, éste tipo de delitos es algo real que vemos lejano pero si nos ponemos a pensar le puede pasar a cualquiera. No sé si podemos hacer algo para detener este y otra clase de delitos pero estoy segura que podemos cuidarnos entre todos y confío que hay mucha más gente buena que mala. _"La promesa de que la vida puede continuar por dolorosas que sean nuestras pérdidas, que pueden volver a ser buenas"_. No sé qué más decir, últimamente vivo con mucho miedo y no me queda más que recomendarles que se cuiden mucho.**

**Por otro lado y centrándome en el medio, no puedo dejar de mencionar a las personas que me leen y sobretodo a las que comentan: _ConyFarias, Yue Amarr77, Oschii, katniss bella luz, martina, sombras_, extrañé a _Misari_, y dar las gracias a las nuevas lectoras _andrea_ y _katyms13_. **

**No olviden comentar plis, me animan mucho sus reviews. Y de antemano gracias por su tiempo.**

**Saludos a todos y cuídense mucho!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Puedo ser mandona y absoluta (al menos eso dice mi novio cuando se enoja U_U)**

**Pero nunca Suzanne Collins, obviamente, a quien le pertenecen todos los personajes y mis pensamientos cuando escribo esta historia.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ONCE**

No puede creer que vaya a hacerlo, de todos modos no le da muchas vueltas al asunto o terminará arrepintiéndose como siempre, en lo que sí tiene especial atención es en cuidar sus pasos. La noche después de haber visto el video que Haymitch le mostró se permitió pensar en lo que realmente había hecho durante el Vasallaje, intentó salvar a sus tributos claro, pero cuando analiza el regalo a Benjamin debe admitir que lo que la impulsó a enviarlo fue la rabia, ni siquiera la compatibilidad ya que no había prestado mucha atención al resto de los tributos, fue un pensamiento que incendió su cabeza impidiéndole espacio a otras ideas, igual que con Rue (salvo que en esa ocasión realmente su corazón estaba ligado con la niñita), buscaba hacerles ver que eran más que un circo, que eran seres humanos, quería hacerlos responsables y decirles que _no tenían control_ sobre todo. Aunque debía sentirse más inquieta al encontrar el por qué de la ira del presidente eso la hizo sentir tranquila, finalmente entendía los alcances y con el mismo entendimiento supo que con su castigo no era suficiente, no si de verdad los distritos estaban levantándose, necesitaba presionarla más para que se quedara callada y conocía el medio: su familia, así que mientras ella _**pareciera**_ abatida y aterrada, todos estarían a salvo. En teoría. En el fondo se siente una cobarde, Gale se avergonzaría de ella, pero para Katniss nada valía más que ellas. Desde entonces continúa hundida en el bosque, algo alejada de su hermana y de su madre aunque no tanto, agresiva con Haymitch e indiferente con Madge, Gale y Peeta. En apariencia. Sabe que en el bosque puede ser ella aunque procura hablar con su mejor amigo cuando han avanzado bastante pues no está muy segura de hasta dónde lleguen los alcances de espionaje del Capitolio, Gale le pregunta un par de veces pero ella sólo responde que hay problemas, por el momento no ha replicado nada pero sabe que lo hará de un momento a otro. Aunque a Madge no la visita con frecuencia las miradas que intercambian cuando se encuentran en la ciudad trasmiten las mutuas emociones, en una ocasión Madge mueve los labios a lo que ella entiende: _"Lo sé, todo estará bien", _sabe que debería tranquilizarse con eso pero le gustaría conocer qué es lo que sabe Madge, ¿lo de la rebelión, lo del hacha o lo de las compras? Por otro lado la agresividad contra Haymitch es algo tan auténtico que no pretende cambiar su humor con él y al parecer su mentor tiene el mismo pensamiento. Sin embargo, a quien sí evita al menos por el día es a Peeta, la única persona que no estaba incluida en la última amenaza del presidente, y no piensa incluirlo, es mejor que nadie lo relacione con ella, ya es suficientemente peligroso y complicado ser amigos como para que llegue a oídos del gobierno. Recuerda las palabras que Finnick le dijo durante el Vasallaje: _"Mantén bien lejos a los que amas"._

Respira hondo antes de jalar la caja de madera que permanecía en el fondo de su armario; tiene un aspecto bastante malo y lamenta sus arranques, definitivamente la caja era inservible pero el contenido quizá no. Tarda alrededor de una hora y media, sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, clasificando lo que supone que sirve de lo que supone que no sirve. Le fastidia basarse en suposiciones pero a ella nunca le ha importado mucho esa clase de arte, al menos no para hacerlo y le parece difícil identificar un pincel útil de uno que ya no lo es. Al final resulta que casi la tercera parte de las pinturas fueron víctimas de su arranque del otro día, rescatando sólo unos colores y algunos en frascos o tubos semi vacíos, por el contrario la mayoría de los pinceles le parecieron útiles aunque casi todos estaban partidos por la mitad, las espátulas, esponjas, laminillas y varios papeles lograron salvarse. El contenido final no pesa más que Buttercup y cabe perfectamente dentro del saco de caza.

El sol se ha ocultado cuando sale de su casa con destino a la vieja casa de la Veta, se ha colocado un abrigo de piel muy suave con gorro incluido, botas y unos guantes con adornitos bordados en el dorso, todos cortesía de Cinna, pues el clima del 12 anuncia la llegada del invierno; el viento golpea su rostro con fuerza haciéndole enrojecer los ojos. Sujeta el saco de caza sobre el hombro y avanza lo más rápido que le permiten esas cómodas y calientes botas, que en cuanto a funcionalidad dejan mucho que desear. Abre de golpe la puerta de su vieja casa arrojando sin querer la carga contra el suelo, que resbala un par de metros hasta chocar contra una pila de troncos cercanos a la chimenea haciéndolos rodar por el suelo. Frota sus manos intentando entrar en calor antes de comenzar a encender la chimenea. No tarda en escuchar golecitos en la puerta trasera, ella se asoma por la ventana antes de abrir y ver la figura completamente cubierta de Peeta, sus ojos apenas visibles entre un enredo de abrigos que le da un aspecto cómico. Desde la primera tarde que lo encontró por _casualidad_ y después de sus sabios consejos sobre la _caridad_ por supuesto, ya que obsequiar pan así sin más todos los días sería más sospechoso, él elige días al azar para hacerlo y tampoco es que anduviera tocando todas las puertas y regalando alimento a montones, debía ser bastante discreto aunque resultara frustrante ayudar a uno o dos, Katniss, por otro lado de vez en cuando continúa pasando las tardes en la casa de la Veta, escondiendo dinero en el hueco de la pared. Desde entonces no habían intercambiado palabras salvo un saludo.

_ Estoy muriendo, ¿puedo entrar un rato antes de morir de camino a mi casa?

Está muy tentada de quitarse del paso y permitirle entrar, pero no se mueve de su sitio. Se quedan unos segundos en silencio, un silencio algo incómodo a decir verdad, ella sabe que él no puede quedarse más tiempo por su propia seguridad –aunque él lo ignore por completo-, además de que ella puede ya no vivir oficialmente en la Veta pero aún estaban ahí sus antiguos vecinos y tras lo ocurrido con el hermano de John Westenra y muchos meses atrás cuando bebió de más en el Capitolio, se dio cuenta que a pesar de lo mucho que se esfuerce –cosa que no hace- la gente siempre murmura. No necesitaba más líos en su vida y si Peeta moría realmente de frío al menos lo haría de manera segura.

_ ¿Tus padres no se preguntan qué haces por las noches?

_ Lo dices como si escapara todas las noches. ¿Tu madre no se pregunta qué haces todo el día?

Admite que Peeta Mellark le agrada, pero también admite que hay comentarios que la confunden. A veces parecen amigos y otras es como si la juzgara, la retara, como si quisiera saber más de lo que nadie sabe.

_ No. Ella sabe que después de los Juegos nada peor puede pasar_ espera haber sonado lo suficientemente firme, aunque la mirada que Peeta le dedica la hace dudar de su actuación _ Debes marcharte.

Él le dedica una mirada de frustración.

_ Peeta, vete, tengo suficientes problemas para agregar tu visita a la lista.

_ Es por tu _amigo_, ¿verdad?

Ella no puede evitar rodar los ojos. Jamás se había planteado nada romántico con nadie, salvo aquella ocasión cuando pensó que quizá Gale y ella… pero no más.

_ ¿Recuerdas el video del Vasallaje? _ Peeta afirma _ No están muy contentos conmigo y no necesito más gente por la que deba preocuparme, ¿de acuerdo?

_ ¿Estas diciendo que te amenazan?

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Debe cambiar de estrategia para hacerlo marcharse, debe medir más sus palabras. Ella suspira.

_ No digo que _lo hagan_. Sólo vete, ¿si? Mientras menos te vean conmigo es mejor para los dos.

Peeta frunce el ceño sin estar convencido. Lo empuja con más brusquedad de la que realmente quiere casi a trompicones por la puerta trasera y antes de que él decida meterse de lleno al gélido ambiente ella le arroja el saco a las manos, él lo sostiene fácilmente con una expresión dudosa en el rostro.

_ Es para ti y ya. Aunque no me pidas que te devuelva las imágenes de los tributos del Vasallaje porque… _ "_los destrocé" _ termina en su mente.

_ Eran tuyas, no necesitas darme explicaciones _ se encoge de hombros levantando el abrigo exterior hasta la nariz, de lejos se ve que no es su talla pues le queda ligeramente grande. No ha dado más de diez pasos cuando se voltea hacia ella mirando con preocupación el saco _ No muerde, ¿verdad?

Ella niega con la cabeza obligándose a no sonreir.

Aunque casi completó sus estudios en la escuela –a la que dejó de asistir tras vencer en los Juegos- Katniss no era muy afecta a la lectura, tampoco es como si en la escuela tuvieran libros más interesantes que la _Historia de Panem_ o _El Capitolio y sus distritos_ o _Carbón, el oro negro_, sin embargo, cuando era pequeña y le enseñaron a leer les daban algunos cuentos fantásticos sobre magia y cosas bellas, casi en todos ellos después de una situación especialmente peliaguda la vida mejoraba notablemente, era como empezar de nuevo, ella nunca comprendió eso y tras la muerte de su padre supo que se empezaba desde abajo, pero no de nuevo, porque empezar de nuevo era como escribir sobre una hoja en blanco, sin pasado ni recuerdos y ese no era el caso. Pero conforme los días pasan y la rabia hacía sí misma cede un poco al tensar el arco, la flecha se desvía menos, la tristeza se esconde en el armario, ahoga sus recuerdos en el lago y su mente se aclara, se da cuenta que quizá esos cuentos no estaban del todo alejados de la realidad, lo único que intenta no olvidar es exactamente eso: la realidad, porque por muy tranquila que se sintiera entonces no debía dejar de sentir el suelo o la destrozarían. Más.

Prim rompe a llorar con lágrimas de felicidad cuando una tarde, al volver de la escuela, Katniss la espera en la casa con la noticia de que la cabra Lady va a tener una cría y aunque Katniss espera que su hermana la abrace y le agradezca por llevar a Lady con el hombre de las cabras y todo eso, resulta que Prim corre a abrazar a Lady y a llenarla de mimos. Buttercup y Katniss bufan al unísono. La nieve dificulta la recolección y aunque ha mejorado un poco su habilidad con el arco dista mucho de lo que era antes, tarda alrededor de dos horas persiguiendo una presa y al final del día consigue una o dos, lo bueno es que las trampas de Gale continúan siendo toda una obra de arte y siempre tienen conejos o ardillas dispuestos para la cena, pero el clima se vuelve más crudo y los problemas en el 12 se hacen presentes, a su casa no dejan de llegar personas con insuficiencia respiratoria y niños con neumonía, su madre no puede hacer mucho por algunos aunque sí que lo hace por muchos otros, ni Katniss ni Prim pierden la oportunidad de dar a cada habitante de la Veta que llega una buena cantidad de alimento para sobrellevar el inverno. Las verduras suben de precio y la carne es cada vez más cara, los rumores sobre personas muriendo de hambre empiezan a pulular en el distrito. Pero el inverno parece detenerse y contrariamente a lo que se creía deja de ser tan crudo. El inicio de la Gira de la Victoria se anuncia una noche en transmisión obligatoria, Benjamin Roden y su equipo iniciarían su recorrido por el 12 y comenzar ahí parece no gustarle mucho al presidente. Haymitch no tarda ni 2 horas para presentarse en su casa más o menos sobrio aunque vestido con una camisa extremadamente sucia, ella no quiere hablar dentro así que se sientan en una banca del jardín de la Aldea.

_ Debes andar con cuidado, lo mejor será que no te hagas notar mucho cuando estén por acá.

No tiene que decirlo, ella está muy consciente de eso.

_ ¿Y el _objetivo_?

_ Todos deseamos que esto termine, pero también quiero que estés a salvo.

Tal vez si fuera un poco más expresiva hubiera abrazado a su mentor, lo que le recuerda las palabras de Peeta de días atrás, cuando le preguntó por el video del Vasallaje, le había dicho que Haymitch había llegado, arrancado el teléfono y la pantalla y que los Agentes de la Paz habían tenido que detenerlo para que no incendiara su casa.

_ ¿Qué tanto sabe Peeta? _ la pregunta le quemaba desde hace días.

_ ¿Quién es el _chico_ en realidad?_ ella lo mira extrañada _ Él hace como si te conociera de hace tiempo y parece que tú actúas exactamente igual, él dice que sólo eran compañeros de la escuela. Creí que la cosa era con el _muchacho_.

Su sangre hierbe. No puede creer que Haymitch esté diciéndole eso, como si en su cabeza hubiera lugar para pensar en esas cosas, en esa clase de sentimientos, como si no estuviera consciente de lo mucho que tiene que perder y de lo poco que puede ofrecer, cuando ni siquiera ella se pertenece a sí misma y eso no hace más que devolverla a la tierra y la sensación de tranquilidad de días atrás comienza a esfumarse.

_ Claro Haymitch, te invito a vender tu cuerpo y después dime si hay espacio para los sentimientos.

Él entrecierra los ojos. Katniss nunca es específica en cuanto a los detalles de las _compras_, es suficiente con que su mentor conociera el contexto.

_ No lo decía por ti. Lo decía por él _ ella lo mira dudando. ¿A qué se refería con…? Haymitch arquea las cejas exagerando la sorpresa _ Eres algo lenta, _preciosa_. Pero él no sabe nada… a menos que tú se lo hayas dicho, a veces es un fastidio, no deja de hacer preguntas, pero creo que es bastante más sensato que tú. De no ser por él tú no estarías aquí ahora _ ella va a preguntar, pero Haymitch la conoce demasiado bien y se adelanta _ Traía encargos, la verdad no recuerdo, nunca me fijé mucho en él. Pero la primera vez que me dijo algo sobre ti fue cuando lo arrollaste afuera de mi casa y después simplemente no pude quitármelo de encima _ ríe y a ella le parece que contrario a lo que dice, a Haymitch en el fondo realmente le agrada Peeta _ Le dije que dejara de hacer lo que están haciendo con el hambre en la Veta, parecía molesto pero le aseguré que si seguían con eso te metería en problemas.

Los copos de nieve bajan perezosamente fundiéndose en el suelo unos con otros. Katniss se lleva las manos a la boca para calentarlas con su aliento. Suspira, si todo aquello del regalar pan había llegado a oídos de Haymitch significaba que era momento de detenerlo, meterla en problemas no está tan mal, pero si los problemas incluían a terceros sí que lo estaba.

_ No escuché de nombres pero por la donación supuse que era el _chico_, claro que a pesar de vivir en la zona comercial sé que no tienen como para regalar la mercancía, y las únicas personas con dinero para hacerlo somos tú y yo. Y estoy seguro de no ser yo.

_ ¿Si lo hago yo qué pasaría?

La mirada de Haymitch le hace sentir el frio de golpe, es la misma que emplea cuando se molesta por poner en riesgo su vida, como el día que envió el hacha.

_ No le des pretextos, _preciosa_. Cray me aseguró que eras tú, ¿y sabes lo que me dijo? _ ella traga saliva. Sí que lo sabía, se lo imaginaba _ Que podías seguir haciéndolo, pero que quería algo a cambio. ¿Quieres dárselo? _ Ella niega con la cabeza, un escalofrío recorre su espalda, habían pasado casi 5 meses desde el Vasallaje y ella estaba _**bien**_. Sus temores se habían ocultado pero seguían presentes_ Y además está lo de la Gira, cuando lleguen los reporteros y las cámaras prefiero que sigan viendo el 12 como un aburrido y pobre distrito donde no pasa nunca nada.

_ ¿Tienes miedo, Haymitch? _ siempre se lo ha preguntado, de hecho formula la pregunta con un tono de sarcasmo, él, vencedor, arrogante, borracho, burlón, irónico, quien le había dicho lo de la rebelión, pero al mismo tiempo su tono es de sincera curiosidad, ¿Haymitch temía algo?

_ Hace mucho que no tengo qué perder, Katniss, no hagas que lo hagan.

Sin embargo, no fue necesario que Katniss hablara con Peeta, la afirmación que Haymitch le hizo al chico sobre el riesgo en el que ponía a Katniss fue suficiente para que dejara de hacer lo que hacía y conforme los días corrían ella sentía más lejanas a las personas que amaba en parte porque ella se alejaba, pero por otro lado parecía que ellos lo hacían por voluntad propia, salvo Gale, que parecía impresionado por la Gira por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué pasaría si Katniss podía hablar con Ben? ¿Ben le diría algo? ¿Y Johanna? ¿Ellos sabían lo que le había pasado por enviar el regalo? Haymitch, por otro lado, aunque continúa molesto también le asegura que con la Gira vienen las noticias, un medio muy eficaz de transmitir mensajes libres de espionaje. Su madre, pese a lo poco unida que está con ella, también parece preocupada, ni Prim ni ella mencionan nada pero una tarde Katniss descubre que ellas sabían lo del hacha y temían la Gira. Con voz apagada les asegura que no ha pasado nada y que intentará enmendar la molestia del gobierno.

_ No hay de qué preocuparse, el Presidente no es tan malo _ debe morderse la lengua al terminar y ahogar las lágrimas contra la tela suave de su almohada.

Al amanecer, con los rayos del sol apenas iluminando el cielo baja muy cubierta con un abrigo peludo sobre la cazadora de su padre para hacer el recorrido de cada día por las trampas y llevar las ganancias a Hazelle, a quien le propondrá lo que lleva días pensando: que trabaje como ama de llaves para Haymitch. Haymitch no lo sabe, claro, pero no dirá que no y eso daría un sueldo fijo a los Hawthorne, no más teselas, no más trabajo extra para la madre de Gale. Mete la trenza en un gorro que le cubre hasta las orejas para mitigar el frío y tiene cuidado de preparar un termo con té muy caliente y unos panecillos para mantener el calorcito en su cuerpo durante el recorrido, todo dentro del saco de caza colgado a su hombro. Sus botas se hunden en la nieve, pero Cinna es un genio y no mojan para nada sus pies, ya hablaría luego con él sobre la funcionalidad de sus zapatos pues necesitaba pies ligeros a la hora de cazar.

Sucede que la mañana no es tan común y corriente. La Plaza Principal ha cambiado casi en su totalidad, más parecida a los días de Cosecha que a los días de mercado, han colocado dos columnas enormes de madera y una tarima de un material parecido al mármol, tres enormes pantallas se alzan por encima del arco principal del Edificio de Justicia, una al frente y dos al lado de cada columna.

Se aleja con paso veloz repartiendo lo que debe repartir deteniéndose unos segundos en la panadería, como cada día, saludando brevemente al panadero y comprando un par de bollos, sin embargo, ésta vez no le pide quedarse con el cambio. el hombre le insiste en tomar algunos más –que por supuesto Katniss paga- y contrariamente a lo que hace cada día le ofrece una charola para llevar su mercancía. Ella no lo entiende y se niega, pero él insiste dando unos toquecitos a la charola con el índice, es un rectángulo no muy grande que puede sujetar con una mano, no es pesado y al tacto parece una superposición de papeles con aluminio hasta arriba. Ella lo piensa, agradece y se marcha.

Hazelle sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando Katniss le cuenta su idea sobre trabajar con Haymitch, Posy no entiende muy bien de qué va la cosa pero se contagia por la felicidad de su madre aunado al hecho de que Katniss había llevado en la charola sus panecillos favoritos. La maravillosa idea no hace muy felíz a Haymitch pero está tan borracho que no sabe decir que no, se la pasa gruñendo a lo que Katniss toma como un sí.

Termina el recorrido habitual intentando no parecer desesperada por llegar a su casa, tropezando en la escalera del pórtico por la premura, arrancándose el gorro, los guantes y el abrigo apenas pone un pie en su casa. Se dirige a la cocina tomando un tazón enorme de porcelana donde coloca los pocos panes que le quedan antes de dejarse caer en una silla aún con la charola en las manos, puede ver su reflejo distorsionado en la apariencia metálica, con los pulgares hace pequeños círculos en el material creando pequeños dobleces. Suspira, no sabe si está buscando algo más allá cuando entierra la uña desgarrando poco a poco el papel metálico, que cede fácilmente, ella arranca la totalidad encontrándose con un soporte plano de madera cubierto de un lado por papel, el mismo que utilizan en la panadería, toma el borde levantando esa cubierta. No sabe qué había esperado, pero en definitiva no es eso. Hay muchas manchas de color verde salpicadas en un papel suave adherido a la madera, se le suman manchas amarillas, naranjas y blancas en la parte superior fundiéndose poco a poco con el follaje, casi puede tocar las hojas y sentir la tierra. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Peeta Mellark no es de las personas temerarias dispuestas a romper las reglas, no cree que alguna vez haya ido más allá de la pradera y al mismo tiempo el paisaje es tan real… Entre el verde de unos matorrales puede ver una figura casi perdida en la composición, cabello oscuro, uniforme, el arco en la mano y el carcaj sobre el hombro.

_ Es impresionante _ la voz de su madre la sobresalta dejando caer la pintura sobre la mesa _ Así lucías antes de hacer estallar la comida de la Cornucopia durante tus Juegos.

Ella lo recuerda, cuando Rue y ella planearon hacer volar la comida de los profesionales y ella lo había conseguido tirando una red de manzanas. ¿Cómo había plasmado aquello en el papel? Sostiene nuevamente la pintura pasando los dedos sobre su figura, sobre las hojas más cercanas, sobre el cielo. ¿Eso significa que ahora le debe algo? ¿O era _su_ forma de pagarle? Prim es la más entusiasmada con la pintura, al volver de la escuela, le pide a Katniss entre fingidos pucheros que le permita colgar el cuadro en su habitación, pero ella, pese a lo mucho que le cuesta negarse lo hace, colocando la pintura en el mismo sitio que ocupaba la caja de colores en su armario. De alguna forma esa pintura la inquieta al ser un reflejo de la tortura que vivió hace poco más de un año cuando se ofreció como tributo en la Cosecha, pero al mismo tiempo la combinación de colores parece tan ajeno al sufrimiento que casi podía ser un preludio de… ¿De qué? No quiere saberlo. Cierra la puerta del armario repitiendo que sólo es una pintura. Nunca ha sido buena con las palabras y sabe que nunca lo será, así que está de más pensar en todos los posibles escenarios donde podría dar las gracias al chico. "Sólo es una pintura".

El siguiente día es sábado, dos días antes de la Gira de la Victoria, se levanta al alba dispuesta a escuchar a su mentor todo el día, tiene preguntas sobre el _actuar_ de los otros distritos, sobre cómo se comunica con los demás, sobre lo que Ben sabe o no, sobre lo que ella debe hacer o no cuando lleguen las cámaras. No ha terminado de entrar a la casa de su borracho vecino cuando la sensación de haberse equivocado de lugar la asalta; es un sitio totalmente diferente, habitable y limpio, pero la presencia de Hazelle no es lo único que la sorprende, Peeta corta rebanadas finas de pan con el cuchillo que Haymitch siempre lleva en la cintura. Su mentor alza una ceja al verla.

_ ¡Hazelle, eres maravillosa! _ parlotea ella, no se le ocurre un mejor cumplido. La madre de Gale le sonríe por toda respuesta, Haymitch gruñe y Peeta sonríe _ De hecho creo que hasta el gobierno debería pagarte por semejante servicio a la comunidad.

_ No te pases, _preciosa_. No vivía tan mal.

Katniss y Peeta intercambian miradas conteniendo la risa. El olor delicioso de sopa de pollo inunda sus fosas nasales abriéndole el apetito, el chico ha terminado de cortar el pan acomodándolo en un platón amplio, es más que obvio que no podrá hablar con su mentor aunque si no hubiera tanta gente se invitaría a comer con él, la comida que preparó la madre de Gale huele exquisito.

_ ¿Tú no tienes otra cosa que hacer? _ pregunta Haymitch con brusquedad a Peeta, cuando éste le devuelve el cuchillo que su mentor vuelve a colocar en el cinturón _ ¿No tienes amigos a quienes molestar?

_ Quedé con una rubia así que debo irme _ responde Peeta echando un vistazo general a la cocina. Katniss alza una ceja, la única rubia con la que lo ha visto socializar es esa chica de la ciudad, Delly Cartwright. Algo en la mirada de Haymitch le hace preguntarse qué expresión tiene en ese momento, prefiriendo bajar la cabeza y jugar con la punta de su trenza.

_ ¿También vas a regalarte una pintura?

Katniss levanta la vista pasando la mirada de Haymitch a Peeta, quien no parece nada sorprendido por la pregunta del hombre. ¿Es que Peeta se lo había contado? Hazelle se mueve incómoda, moviendo el recipiente en la lumbre. La sensación de estar haciendo algo malo burbujea en su estómago, sabe que no debe pero siente como si traicionara a Hazelle y todo lo que ella creía y había construido en su mente aún cuando entre Gale y ella nunca hubo ni habrá nada.

_ Me pidió ayuda con un libro de plantas _ añade Peeta dedicándole una mirada elocuente a Katniss, quien rueda los ojos. Prim – Así que hasta luego _ se despide de Hazelle agradeciéndole la ayuda que brinda a Haymitch y dedica una última mirada a Katniss antes de salir por la puerta principal.

Aunque finge poner atención a las sandeces de su mentor los siguientes 30 minutos lo que de verdad quiere es correr a su casa, se repite mil veces que es por Prim pero sabe muy bien la respuesta. Haymitch se fastidia de no poder hablar abiertamente con ella corriéndola de su casa asegurándole que más tarde podrán encontrarse en el parquecito principal de la Aldea de los Vencedores, libres de espionaje. Katniss no sabe si se refiere al presidente o a Hazelle. Vuelve a su casa justo a la hora de la comida, su madre ha preparado arroz salvaje y res con salsa de ciruela, nunca se esfuerza demasiado por la comida pero tiene la impresión de que la visita de Peeta tiene algo que ver.

_ ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! _ exclama Prim desde la mesa de la cocina, a su lado Peeta sostiene un lápiz, el libro familiar de las plantas extendido frente a ellos junto con algunos botecitos de pintura, tubos de aceite y un par de pinceles _ ¿Verdad que la hoja del árnica es pequeñita?

Su madre niega mientras sirve el arroz. Tras una breve discusión sobre las dimensiones de la hoja de árnica, entre bocados, Prim acepta su error centrándose en la flor describiéndola perfectamente, tanto que incluso Katniss puede tocarla, y casi puede hacerlo tras echar un vistazo al boceto que Peeta dibuja en el libro, los pétalos delgados y largos, las hojas ovaladas y aterciopeladas, pero no es nada hasta que comienza a ponerle color tramo a tramo, amarillo, naranja, un poco de rojo y café, verde y negro, azul por aquí y una luz por allá. El sol se cuela entre las cortinas iluminando su cabello y Katniss siente que no debe estar ahí, como si toda esa estampa de tranquilidad no fuera más que una ilustración de un viejo libro donde ni su cabello oscuro ni sus ojos grises encajan junto a la belleza limpia y tan de ciudad de Prim y Peeta, ambos con el cabello dorado y reluciente por el sol, pero a ella la ha mirado muchas veces, es él quien le sorprende, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido debido a la concentración, los labios apretados, la mirada fija, sus rubias pestañas bajo los rayos del sol tan delgadas y casi imperceptibles. Y se siente extraño darse cuenta que por primera vez en su vida está haciendo algo normal con alguien más, no se trata de cazar, ni de matar, ni de entrenar, ni de fingir poner atención, ni siquiera de trabajar en equipo en el colegio, es algo tan simple y sencillo como describir la flor, responder las preguntas de Peeta sobre la forma y el color y observarlo hasta que consigue traer la imagen mental al papel.

_ ¡Eres realmente bueno! _ exclama Prim enseñándole el libro abierto a su madre _ Con tu ayuda terminaremos antes, porque volverás, ¿verdad?

_ Si están de acuerdo _ dice Peeta limpiando uno de sus pinceles de manguillo partido por la mitad cortesía de Katnisss; su madre afirma diciéndole que siempre será bienvenido.

Tanta amabilidad, alegría y confianza la enferman, es una estampa totalmente absurda e irreal y le parece casi hipócrita. ¿Por qué fingir que el chico les agrada y puede ser un amigo de la familia, como los Hawthorne? Pero ni Prim ni su madre fingen y eso la asusta aunque no desea reconocerlo. Ella puede hacer burdos trazos en el libro de las plantas, no necesitan a ningún Peeta Mellark.

El sol no se ha ocultado y ella tiene la necesidad de escapar, de dirigirse a la realidad y no creerse la fantasía de que la vida es sencilla, así que sin un pretexto específico toma un suéter ligero y sale de su casa, el problema –para ella- es que Peeta insiste en marcharse en ese momento _aprovechando su compañía_, ella tuerce el gesto y se molesta. Con los bolsillos del abrigo llenos con las pinturas y los pinceles Peeta camina a su lado sin decir una.

_ No tenía idea que tuvieran un proyecto tan maravilloso _ rompe el hielo.

_ Ha estado en la familia desde siempre_ como siempre, le parece que nunca tiene ni las palabras bruscas ni las dulces, a la altura de Peeta, así que agrega, casi por inercia_: La pintura… tu padre me la hizo llegar…

_ No tienes que agradecer nada _ ella de hecho, agradece no tener que hacerlo y dejar que Peeta rellene los huecos de la conversación, como si supiera lo que ella no dice pero que en el fondo desea hacer _ no tienes idea de lo que significó para mi lo que me diste _ la mirada de soslayo que le dedica la hace pensar que el significado que tuvo para él va más allá del plano artístico, quizá a un plano sentimental y eso la asusta_ Puedo crear y lo disfruto, es como si la vida no fuera tan mala.

Katniss acelera el paso para alcanzarlo.

_ Siempre creí que tu vida era sencilla.

Él sonríe con pesar.

_ Después de sobrevivir a unos Juegos del hambre cualquier cosa es sencilla _ en otro momento se habría sentido ofendida pero el tono de voz de Peeta denota más respeto _ A mí me va bien, digo, no tenemos demasiado pero siempre hay algo en la mesa aunque sea el pan rancio al que la mayoría de las veces debemos quitarle el moho.

Katniss no sabe qué decir, es conocedora de la situación decadente general del distrito pero pensar en Peeta, el mismo chico que le regaló pan hace años, comiendo pan rancio no es algo que le parezca alentador.

_ No nos va tan mal, el problema será cuando todos queramos marcharnos _ ella no entiende del todo _ Ya sabes, si nos dedicáramos a la panadería todos… Bueno, el distrito no necesita 4 panaderos. Quizá deba dedicarme a otra cosa o quizá… _ El _quizá_ muere en el viento pero ella sabe lo que quería decir: _Quizá deba trabajar en la mina_, y la imagen del carbón junto con la de Peeta no encajan en la misma estampa y se siente algo molesta, NADIE de la zona comercial tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que significaba trabajar bajo la tierra golpe tras golpe con la presión en los pulmones y la ceniza en los ojos. Su mente viaja muchos metros bajo tierra donde Gale pasa la mayor parte del día. A lo lejos un grupito de Agentes de la Paz cruza la plaza con prisa _ Yo… Me alegro que estés aquí.

_ Bueno, pasaré a la panadería y compraré, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

_ Me refiero a… Cuando salió el nombre de Prim… Los Juegos…

_ A todos nos cayeron bien las raciones extras de comida_ no quiere tener esta conversación aunque ignora la razón.

Él ríe con tristeza pasándose la mano por el cabello.

_ No me refería a eso, quiero decir, gracias a eso tuvimos una cena como nunca pero no me refería a la comida. Tuve tanto miedo durante los Juegos... No sabes cómo me arrepentí de no haber ido a despedirte aunque nunca hubiéramos cruzado una palabra _ ella no iba a saber que él estuvo afuera, esperando... ¿Qué? Ni siquiera él sabía, y había visto entrar a Prim, a su madre, a Gale, a Madge e incluso a su propio padre que le había dedicado una mirada de profunda tristeza. Pero él no pudo hacerlo, al menos no en ese momento, no podía enfrentar el hecho de que quizá ella no volvería.

_Oye, no tienes que decirme nada. Sólo fueron unas cuantas pinturas.

_ No se trata de las pinturas, Katniss _ ella entrecierra los ojos y por su mente cruzan todas las cosas que le debe a ese chico.

_ Odio las deudas sin saldar y parece que contigo nunca acabo. Desde el incidente con el pan hace 6 años, tu atención hacia Prim cuando no he estado, lo de la alambrada...

_ Es que no lo estas viendo desde el punto de vista correcto _ musita él _ No sólo se trata del pan o de atenciones o encontrarte por casualidad bajo la lluvia, es todo lo que conlleva, lo que implica más allá del plano material. Yo...

Los ruidos de varias pisadas y personas hablando airadas al mismo tiempo los hacen voltear la vista hacia la Plaza, las palabras de Peeta perdiéndose en un murmullo. Gale, con las manos esposadas en la espalda, es arrastrado desde la parte oeste hacia el centro del distrito. "¿Qué está…?" Pero antes de que su mente pueda unir los hechos y sacar conjeturas Gale tira de un lado con fuerza decidido a soltarse, uno de los Agentes lo golpea en el estómago con el reverso de su arma haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Un segundo Agente repite la acción haciéndolo encogerse en la tierra, la mandíbula apretada y el rostro rojo de rabia y seguramente también de dolor.

Ella quiere gritar, a su lado el rostro de Peeta se ensombrece. Sin estar consciente de lo que hace ella se encuentra corriendo hacia la escena y puede escuchar, antes de que le propinen un golpe seco con la bota en la parte baja del estómago un claro: "¿En dónde está?". Un Agente de la Paz la señala a lo lejos. En un parpadeo es rodeada por cuatro Agentes, dos de ellos sujetándola de los brazos, Peeta ordena con voz firme que la suelten.

_ El artículo 156 del _Tratado de la traición_ presenta un descriptivo inciso sobre lo que se hace a la gente que escapa de los límites de su distrito _ dice uno de ellos, enorme, no puede ver su rostro pues está cubierto por el extraño casco que sólo usan algunos Jefes de Agentes de la Paz pero no deja pasar su acento autoritario y extraño. Gale se queja y maldice, se tensa, apoya un pie y se levanta escupiendo sangre a los pies de un Agente.

_ ¿Escapar? _ es Peeta quien pregunta.

_ Hemos buscado a Katniss Everdeen por más de 20 minutos _ su voz es fría y alterada, con el mismo tono del Capitolio_. Un Agente confiable habló del minero, de la escasa seguridad en el distrito y de la caza furtiva fuera de los límites. ¿Deseas un informe más detallado? ¿Tienes autoridad para pedirlo?

Es como un chorro de agua helada, una acusación contra la que no tiene argumento alguno y en su cara puede leerse la confesión. Debió detenerse hace mucho, justo después de librar su partida con la muerte en los Juegos, ¿quién, en todo Panem, iba a creer que era tan buena arquera por pura casualidad? Indiscutiblemente el Presidente sabía la verdad y se lo dejó ver a lo largo de la conversación donde le informó que de ahí en adelante sería _mercancía_, no dio por hecho tener _su permiso_, pero después de _todo_ lo que _hacía_ dio por hecho que el resto de su vida podía continuar como siempre. Ellos sólo buscaban un pretexto y no lograba encontrar la causa…

_ ¿Tienes pruebas de lo que dices? Porque si no estás cometiendo un terrible error.

Ella ni siquiera puede pensar en las palabras de Peeta, que tienen un efecto sombrío en el Agente de la Paz que parece dirigir al grupo pues intenta responder con la misma saña, no encuentra las palabras adecuadas optando por apretar los labios y deshacer de su cinturón un látigo negro.

_ Sólo era un interrogatorio _ agrega_ Nos informaron que Katniss Everdeen había huido del distrito con el minero…

Ella no entiende bien. Por supuesto que le gustaría escapar de verdad, como tantas veces dijo Gale, pero como están las cosas no le parece una buena idea aunque ¿por qué creerían que podría escapar? Si los Agentes de la Paz del 12 de verdad lo creyeran electrificarían la alambrada las 24 horas. Ella no intentaría marcharse, no por lo pronto, a menos que...

_ El tren_ murmura.

Su corazón bombea con fuerza haciéndole daño en el pecho, el miedo corriendo veloz por su sistema. Hay algunas frases en el aire pero no las escucha, a su mente vuelven escenas que quisiera borrar para siempre. Vuelven a golpear a Gale y ella sabe que la están retando a falta de pruebas. Intenta recordar el rostro de esos guardias pero no los ha visto nunca en el 12, seguramente son Agentes venidos directamente del Capitolio o del distrito 2, se pregunta en dónde están Darius, Cray, Balmes, Reesse y todos los Agentes de la Paz conocidos en el Distrito. Ella quiere correr a su lado, no obstante, adivina que todo ese teatro busca provocarla y por qué no, tener el pretexto necesario para castigarla.

_ ¡Hey! ¡Ya basta! No tienen que montar un espectáculo, aquí no hay gente a la que amedrentar ya que como verán todos están bien escondidos en sus casas _ Haymitch, agitado y con el rostro enrojecido ya fuera por correr o por beber, se acerca con el mismo andar de borracho que presenta frente a las cámaras en los días de Cosecha, empuja a uno de los Agentes que custodian a Katniss fingiendo un tropezón de tragos. No se equivocaba, ella echa un vistazo breve a las caras que se asoman por las ventanas, detrás de las cortinas, testigos silenciosos e indiferentes _ ¿Qué se supone que es esto, eh? ¿No buscabas a la chica? ¿A qué se deben los buenos modales?

Nunca sabrá si fueron las palabras de su mentor o pura coincidencia pero un grupo de hombres que terminaban turno en la mina, cubiertos de cenizas y arrastrando los pies, se detuvieron a los márgenes de la escena, encontrándose con unos niños que se habían detenido a ver, una mujer que salía del Edificio de Justicia y un par de hombres que sostenían el marco de metal de una ventana –Katniss reconoció al padre de Lile-. El que parecía Jefe de Agentes de la Paz titubea unos instantes, mirando a su alrededor, intentando recuperar el semblante autosuficiente y déspota. El Capitolio hacía lo que quería, pero no le gustaban los testigos, los testigos siempre debían ser aniquilados y en este caso ella presiente que la orden no ha sido dada. Con un movimiento de la mano los otros Agentes sueltan a Gale.

_ Estas retrasada, _tus asuntos_ esperan_ el tono de voz que emplea le hace saber que él conoce la clase de asuntos que ella trata en el Capitolio.

Dedica una mirada a Gale, cuyas muñecas sangrantes han sido liberadas. Tiene que hablar con él, todo se está saliendo de control y recuerda sus palabras de meses atrás "No puedes con esto sola". Sin embargo, la necesidad de explicarse es casi austera en su cabeza, el recuerdo del dolor en los muslos dirigen sus pensamientos a lo que le espera. Sabía que terminaría pasando nuevamente pero por alguna estúpida razón había esperado que no fuera así, ya habían pasado 4 meses y ella había creído... había ansiado... Camina como autómata hacia la estación, los Agentes siguiendo sus pasos, un par de ellos adelantándose. Antes de subir al tren la mano de Peeta rodea su brazo con suavidad.

_ ¿Katniss?

Se había olvidado completamente de su presencia. Ella lo mira y tiene la fuerza de sostener su mirada aunque no la suficiente para evitar que sus ojos se vuelvan cristalinos. Los ojos azules la escrutan uno, dos, varios segundos, preocupados, ansiosos, suplicando respuestas que ella no está dispuesta a dar aunque por dentro las esté gritando. No se mueve del sitio, quizá, igual que la noche bajo la lluvia, ese extraño milagro volviera a suceder impidiéndole abordar el tren y volver a pertenecerse, quizá si esperaba un poco más... ¿Qué es lo que había creído todo este tiempo? ¿Qué el presidente se había olvidado de ella? ¿Qué las afirmaciones de Haymitch sobre levantamientos en los distritos pasaban desapercibidos para el Capitolio? ¿Qué _el pago de un favor_ había sido suficiente? "Es la vida real, Katniss, y no puedes escapar de ella", se dice. Respira hondo y su semblante cambia por completo. Les dedica un movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida. Escucha a lo lejos a Haymitch hablar molesto a Peeta y al chico debatir enojado pero no puede escucharlos bien. La misma custodia la escolta dentro del tren, ella sólo observa a su mentor pidiéndole con la mirada que la despida de Prim, que explique lo necesario a su madre, que se asegure de que Gale se encuentra bien. La mirada que Haymitch le devuelve le asegura que todo irá bien y por más que lo niega, ella le quiere creer.

En la soledad de su compartimento sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y el temblor deja de ser contenido. Con algunos vestidos y abrigos rozando su coronilla ante el leve movimiento del tren, ella acurrucada en el armario piensa en lo estúpida que ha sido al no haber preparado su mezcla de drogas y casi puede asegurar que Cinna no querrá proporcionársela. Aprieta las rodillas contra su pecho, abrazando sus piernas, el dolor de los moretones y la brusquedad ardiendo en su piel con los recuerdos y espera que se trate de una _compra_, maldiciéndose por eso porque se había jurado no resignarse. ¿Pero había otra cosa que hacer? "Que sea una compra sencilla, sin marcas. Sólo un par de horas". Y de verdad casi lo desea. "Que no sea tan malo, que no sea tan malo". Pero sus pronósticos se vienen abajo cuando al ingresar al Centro de Cuidados Estéticos Cinna no está ahí y en su lugar revolotean Venia, Octavia y Flavius, el equipo de preparación que ayudaba a Cinna durante los Juegos, de hecho desde aquellos en los que participó y su Gira de la Victoria nunca más había tenido nada que ver con ellos, únicamente los había saludado durante el Vasallaje ya que habían preparado a Lile. Octavia, cuyo cabello verde casi fluorescente lastima la vista, canturrea entusiasmada por poder embellecer a Katniss una vez más mientras Flavius asegura que es todo un honor codearse con la gente poderosa repitiendo la fortuna de Katniss al ser invitada por el Vigilante Jefe. Saber por anticipado la identidad del comprador no hace más que inquietarla y asquearla por igual, casi puede sentir la mirada de Seneca Crane en su cuerpo.

_ ¿A qué hora vendrá Cinna? _ espera no sonar tan nerviosa, la ausencia de su estilista no es un buen augurio y por primera vez se plantea la seguridad de su amigo.

Los tres se dedican miradas acongojadas poniéndola más nerviosa.

_ Cinna sufrió un accidente hace unos meses y se está recuperando. Estoy segura que desearía poder prepararte él mismo pero debe continuar en reposo.

_ ¿Un accidente? _ casi escupe ella _ ¿Qué clase de accidente se puede tener en el Capitolio?

Flavius emite un sonidito que no distingue si es de burla o de molestia.

_ ¡Muchos, querida! A Cinna no le gustan mucho los autos y bueno, después de esto no creo que cambie de opinión. Sucedió de noche en la parte sur del Capitolio, saliendo de un desfile, dicen que encontraron averías de fábrica en el tren que viajaba, la unión del techo de la terraza-comedor para ser exactos. Espero que los del distrito 2 hagan mejor su trabajo, no podemos andar ahí usando cosas defectuosas que pongan en riesgo nuestra vida.

Hay tantas cosas en su cabeza que no sabe a cuál hacerle caso, sin embargo, el ganador es el repentino remordimiento por no haberse ocupado de Cinna en casi 5 meses ya que por lo general era él quien llamaba para preguntar cómo se encontraba y cómo iba con _su talento_, lo primero siempre era para saber cómo estaba después de la _compra_ y ella casi asegura que es para comprobar que continuaba con vida. No le pareció extraño que esta vez, aún cuando fue la peor compra de todas, Cinna no hubiera llamado. Debió saber que algo malo pasaba y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Que tuviera un accidente es tan sospechoso como el repentino regalo que Ben recibió al morir John.

"Cinna no puede estar muerto". No recuerda cuándo dejó de ser feliz y su vida se abrió a la realidad, antes pensaba que sucedió debido a la muerte de su padre pero tal vez fue meses después al descubrir la dificultad que presentaba mantener a su madre y a Prim con vida, comiendo y vistiendo. Cuando dejó de ser una niña. Pero su participación en los Juegos y todo lo que ocurrió después hicieron de ella una persona más desconfiada –si eso se podía- y que únicamente esperaba lo peor. Se había convencido de no esperar. Y estos 5 meses había esperado tanto… "No, él no puede estar muerto". Tiene miedo.

_ ¿Lo han visto?

Flavius da un tirón a su cabello con el cepillo amarrándoselo en un moño.

_ No, pero ha dado algunas entrevistas al noticiero de las 11. Nigel Preston es un gran admirador, ya sabes, dicen que en realidad está enamorado de él y todo eso, se ha asegurado de que todos sepamos su estado de salud.

Una enfermera irrumpe, ella sabe que es una enfermera porque conoce el uniforme protocolario dentro del Centro de Cuidados: vestido blanco, cabello recogido, la misma expresión de indiferencia y el rostro de una muñeca. De un bolsillo delantero saca la jeringa a presión, un aparato hecho de metal desde el émbolo hasta lo que debería ser la conexión de la aguja que en este caso es de un diámetro mayor al normal. La mujer se acerca, la sujeta del brazo, presiona el émbolo de manera más parecida a presionar un botón y se marcha sin siquiera hacer sonar sus tacones. La acción la devuelve a la realidad del momento donde está a punto de partir a un sitio donde Seneca Crane la espera para follar unas horas o toda la noche, dependiendo del precio que haya pagado o del trato hecho con el Presidente, y Cinna no estará para sostenerla a su regreso. Deja a un lado la preocupación por el bienestar de su amigo centrándose en el pensamiento egoísta de qué hará ella sin él tras la compra.

Con un vestido azul de corte irregular y escote pronunciado que la incomoda obligándola a mantener los brazos cruzados, tacones altos y cabello recogido en un moño, Katniss entra al auto donde la espera el mismo avox que la conduce a los _compradores_, sin embargo, esta vez no es el único. Un olor a rosas y sangre bloquea su pensamiento recordándole todo aquello que se fuerza a bloquear día a día mientras los ojos penetrantes de serpiente de un hombre de pelo blanco la observan en el mismo asiento trasero donde ella viaja. Nota un escalofrío al reconocer al verdadero protagonista de sus pesadillas.

_ Creo que esta situación será mucho más sencilla si acordamos no mentirnos _ dice_ ¿Te parece bien?

Ella siente los labios pesados y la garganta conteniendo un grito o un rugido de rabia, no sabe exactamente, y se sorprende respondiendo con voz muy firme:

_ Sí, creo que eso nos ahorrará tiempo.

Hace una seña con la mano y el conductor enciende el motor haciendo avanzar el auto, en ese momento ella puede ver a un hombre vestido de negro en el asiento del copiloto con lo que parece un intercomunicador en la oreja. Le gustaría saber el destino y por un segundo su cabeza se pregunta si quizá el verdadero comprador esta vez es el presidente. Antes de que las náuseas comiencen descarta la idea.

_ Cuando ganaste los Juegos a mis asesores les preocupaba que dieras problemas, ¿recuerdas que te lo mencioné?

_ Si.

_ Pero llegamos a un acuerdo bastante favorable, tú te mantenías quieta y yo evitaba preocuparme por cualquier cosa o _persona_ que pudiera contactarte e hicieras alguna otra cosa impulsiva que llenara de ideas a los distritos_ El olor a sangre la marea pero se mantiene firme observando sus ojos casi sin pestañear, el auto continúa avanzando y ella no conoce el camino, las luminarias, letreros, tiendas, parques y colores pasan a velocidad media por la ventanilla oscura _. Además, te recordé que tenías que pensar en tu familia: tu madre, tu hermana y los Hawthorne por supuesto. Ahora tenemos un problema, uno que comenzó cuando los pájaros asesinaron a Johnathan Westenra. Creí que tomabas más en serio los tratos. Quizá lamente romper también el mío.

El rostro de Katniss se transforma en un rictus de miedo que no puede evitar ante la mención amenazante de terminar con el trato de inmunidad de su familia, la de Gale y tal vez hasta Haymitch.

_ Nadie podía saber que yo lo hice _ al instante se arrepiente de sus palabras porque evidencian la falta de sensatez de Benjamin al hablar sobre el _obsequio_ y el _sinsajo_ en la entrevista y eso parece complacer al presidente, sus labios de por sí estirados se estiran aún más en una mueca grotesca semejante a una sonrisa. Ella no quiere poner en riesgo a nadie más.

_ Lo sé, pero no estamos cuestionando las acciones del joven Roden. Muchos otros ya han pagado por esas acciones, las de ambos, desde los Supervisores de entrega hasta el jefe de los Vigilantes.

Ella asiente, no porque esté conforme con lo que escucha, sino porque lo ha comprendido: Seneca Crane está muerto, es entonces cuando pone en duda su destino en este viaje. El olor a sangre y el perfume penetrante de las rosas se ha intensificado aunque lo más seguro es que se deba al encierro dentro del auto, a ella le gustaría abrir la ventanilla y respirar profundamente.

_ Por desgracia, en los distritos se tomaron demasiado en serio las palabras. Si una chica del Distrito 12, nada menos, puede desafiar al Capitolio y salir indemne, e incluso hacer ganar a alguien de un distrito común, ¿qué va a evitar que ellos hagan lo mismo? ¿Qué se produzca, digamos, un levantamiento?

_ Yo… _ no sabe qué decir, ¿cómo convencerlo de que no quería incitar a una revolución aunque la idea sonara tan tentadora para la mayoría de los habitantes de Panem? – No era mi intensión.

_ Lo sé.

_ ¿Por qué no me mata de una vez y ya?

Él hace un ruido nasal que termina en sus labios y a ella le parece la risita más espantosa que ha escuchado jamás, una risa que le congela la sangre.

_ Por la misma razón por la que no asesiné a tu mentor, siempre necesitamos un ejemplo para los más jóvenes, además de que sería bastante sospechoso. Y a todo esto, ¿crees que es todo lo que tengo que decir? _ su actitud afable y cordial desaparece _ El fuego que puede terminar con Panem debe contenerse, señorita Everdeen, y muy por aparte de todas tus estupideces sé muy bien que habrá gente que quiera alentarte y por qué no, proponerte como una especie de líder de revolución_. Su voz es sarcástica_ Viviste en la pobreza, una pobre huérfana de padre e ignorada por tu madre, tutora casi absoluta de tu pobrecita hermana, famélica y desnutrida, mártir, víctima inocente en los Juegos, pero Vencedora al fin, vendida y usada _ no quiere darle el gusto de verla llorar pero sus ojos se aguadan_ Ten cuidado con la gente que se acerque a ti para _reclutarte_, porque te aseguro que tarde o temprano lo sabré y no tendré misericordia… con los tuyos_ ella afirma bajando la cabeza, él toma su barbilla con esos guantes suaves y aterciopelados que suele usar en las transmisiones televisivas, obligándola a verlo, la expresión de asco en su rostro al tocarla _ Y pórtate bien con el nuevo Vigilante jefe, y con todos los demás de hoy en adelante, he escuchado que para algunos resultas algo… frígida. ¿Crees que pagan tanto por follar con un hielo? Ellos buscan el calor de la rebeldía, la misma que vieron durante los 74º Juegos del Hambre. Dáselos, y menos veces tendrás que abrir las piernas en el Capitolio, de lo contrario tendré que llamar por ti con mayor frecuencia_ siente la cara arder de rabia y vergüenza _ Depende de tus acciones que pueda replantearme lo que ocurra contigo, sería una lástima que terminaras como la señorita Cashmere.

Las palabras no terminan de aterrizar en su mente cuando el auto se detiene, el hombre del Capitolio se baja abriendo la puerta al presidente, quien tiene la delicadeza de desprenderse la rosa rosa que lleva en la solapa, para salir y dejarla en el asiento que ocupó. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta Katniss puede escuchar: "Las minas no son un lugar seguro".

La repentina soledad le pesa porque el eco de todas las palabras del presidente se siente golpear en cada espacio lujoso del auto, picando como el aguijón de las rastrevíspulas en su piel. Levanta la cara encontrándose con los ojos del conductor a través del espejo retrovisor, él la mira sereno. Ella quisiera contagiarse de su tranquilidad pero su corazón sigue en la carrera, intenta digerir el asunto sobre el peligro de las minas pero la referencia hacia Cashmere la inquieta a más no poder, como la afirmación de que intentarían _enlistarla_ en algún levantamiento, las afirmaciones de Haymitch taladrando su oído. La humillación, por otro lado, la hace sentir desvalida y vulnerable. Con cuánta facilidad el presidente había hablado de la miseria en la que vivió, se siente herida por la afirmación sobre ser una pobre huérfana porque era cierto, siempre se sintió así teniendo que hacerse cargo de su hermana y de su madre, quien se supone debía cuidarla y protegerla. Es increíble cómo un grupo de palabras acomodadas en el orden correcto pueden arrasar con todo lo que cree y lo que es, cómo la indiferencia hacia los actos que el mismo Presidente propició la degradan y la hacen sentir como una marioneta. ¿Pero en realidad qué era? Un títere que debía hacer exactamente lo que le indicaban. Quiere poner en orden de importancia las premisas cuando el auto se detiene nuevamente esta vez frente a un edificio con tantos pisos que al alzar la cabeza Katniss no logra ver el final en el cielo oscuro, las paredes son brillantes espejos como la mayoría de las ostentosas construcciones del Capitolio, una hilera de luces rodea el primer piso acompañando el resto de luces parpadeantes que bailan y chapotean con las fuentes que flanquean la entrada principal.

_Pórtate bien con el nuevo Vigilante jefe… ¿Crees que pagan tanto por follar con un hielo?_ Las lágrimas contenidas luchan por escapar de sus ojos. _Como Cashmere_, repite su mente con el mismo tono, ella duda de la inyección a presión que ha recibido antes de dedicar una última mirada al conductor a través del espejo y bajar del auto cuando un sujeto de cabello azul abre la puerta, invitándola. El recibidor es el sitio con más cámaras que jamás haya visto, un par de Agentes de la Paz la custodian hasta el ascensor introduciéndose con ella. No deja de notar los ojos de uno de ellos sobre su escote, aprieta los puños contra el pecho, el temblor previo a las _compras_ le provoca frío en todo el cuerpo, se obliga a apretar los ojos con fuerza para no llorar. En su memoria irrumpe la conversación que tuvo con Finnick durante el Vasallaje, él le había dicho que una vez la mentora del Distrito 1 había sido comprada por una exagerada cantidad para divertir a los invitados a una fiesta. ¿Y si el presidente se estaba refiriendo a eso? Recuerda al grupo de Realizadores de los Juegos y sus labios tiemblan, tiene las manos heladas. ¿Y si se refería al embarazo? Pero quizá nunca llegaría a saberlo.

El ascensor se abre mostrando la vista de lo que cree es un departamento; hay demasiadas estructuras metálicas irregulares y caladas, luces, ventanas, fuentes, espejos de agua, sillas imposibles, sillones extravagantes, alfombras caras y dos avox inmóviles. El ascensor vuelve a bajar con los Agentes de la Paz dejándola sola en la estancia. No ha terminado de decidir lo que debe sentir o pensar cuando la voz de un hombre la sobresalta.

_ ¡La Chica en Llamas! _ un hombre grandote que le resulta vagamente familiar camina hacia ella con los brazos extendidos, ella lo evalúa rápidamente calculando el daño que ese hombre puede causarle. Lleva un traje gris con adornos plateados bajo una gabardina azul metálico que ondea ampliamente con cada paso que da hacia ella _ Había olvidado esa apariencia _fresca_ y ese aire tan inocente… ¡Creo que me pongo duro sólo de mirarte!

Ella traga saliva con fuerza, manteniendo los dientes apretados. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?". Nadie, ni siquiera Cinna, le aconsejó nunca el procedimiento de lo que debía hacer ni de lo que debía esperar, la _primera compra_ fue terrible -comparada únicamente con la última-, no recibió golpes pero en porcentaje de violencia puede que estuvieran a la par debido a la brusquedad de ese otro cuerpo irrumpiendo en el suyo, cuando no estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico ni de su madre. Sin embargo, esa _primera compra_ fue suficiente para que ella intentara protegerse torpemente de las veces futuras dictándose un procedimiento mental: no hablar, mucho menos preguntar, no pensar, cerrar los ojos y sobretodo no dejar que le pusieran una mano encima con la ropa puesta. Cada mañana, cada noche y cada ducha no podía evitar que su cuerpo recordara las manos de Charmian Benett despojándola de su ropa deslizándola por su piel con excitación, lágrimas derramándose en los ojos de ella, la opresión de impotencia en su pecho y las palabras del hombre susurrando a su oído: "Me quedaré con tu pureza, Katniss Everdeen". Cada compra, minutos después de la llegada y recibiendo cualquier señal por parte del comprador de que debía cumplir con aquello por lo que fue adquirida, ella se despojaba de manera voluntaria de su ropa con la impotencia en cada movimiento y una mirada lasciva devorándola. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer, y llorar no está en el procedimiento.

Baja la cabeza deslizando la tela del hombro izquierdo por su brazo.

_ ¡Hey, lindura! ¡Aquí no!

Se detiene, alterada ante el cambio ya que siempre la observan y hacen su parte, nunca la detienen. El hombre desaparece la distancia entre ellos tomándola del brazo rozando con la yema de los dedos la suave piel de su hombro descubierto. Ella ve venir la iniciativa de despojarla de su ropa pero él la conduce a otra habitación, detrás de una puerta corrediza que también refleja todo en absoluto como el resto del edificio. La nueva estancia no es tan grande pero es mucho más fresca y si se fijara más en el entorno y pensara menos en lo que vendrá a continuación se daría cuenta que es un lugar hermoso. Un ventanal enorme y demasiado transparente hace la función de pared permitiendo la visión del paisaje urbano lleno de edificios sofisticados enmarcado con un cielo salpicado de estrellas; al interior, una tina de hidromasaje aguarda lista, el agua tibia burbujeando al choque de las pequeñas corrientes, hay un biombo decorado con ilustraciones de pájaros y un sofá tapizado de brillantes colores.

El hombre desliza la puerta y exhala al parecer todo el aire que poseía en los pulmones.

_ Lo lamento _ dice _. Todas las cámaras tienen un punto ciego entre los 30 y 45 grados, pero esos están junto a la cocina y sería raro llevarte allí. Por otro lado, ésta habitación está libre de todo, cuando eres soltero no parece tan interesante espiarte en la ducha.

Katniss lo mira, perpleja y asustada, sin entender. Él se acerca a ella colocándole la tela caída nuevamente sobre el hombro y parece avergonzado.

_ Aunque deberías recordarme por ser la causante de mi fobia a las poncheras _ agrega _ quizá deba presentarme. Plutarch Heavensbee.

* * *

**Sé que prometí que la cosa se venía más feliz que los capítulos anteriores pero ahí va poco a poco, la pobre Katniss debe enfrentarse a sus miedos.**

**No sé ustedes, pero el presidente Snow me parece una persona demasiado educada para su personaje, yo creo que también debe perder la cabeza muy seguido y sacar todo el veneno que trae dentro, es por eso que lo puse más descarado. Seguro que debe ser una horrible persona. **

**Gracias a quienes me dieron palabras de ánimo con respecto a lo que comenté sobre la inseguridad y eso, la verdad me asaltaron hace casi 2 meses y quedé traumada (aunado a todo lo que pasa en mi país), poco a poco voy saliendo, pero continúan mis recomendaciones de cuidarnos unos a otros y CUÍDENSE ustedes mismos también!**

**Finalmente, y lo más importante, gracias por todos sus reviews y views, a _katyms13, Peetkat, Misari_ (aaah, qué bueno que volviste! T_T), _YUE AMARR, Katniss bella luz, robstar, ConyFarias, Oschii y Yusha_ (gracias por comentar casi cada capítulo de jalón, de verdad :)), y a los _guest_ que comentaban y dejaron de hacerlo: los echo de menos u_u.**

**Ahora puedo decir que actualizaré en la madrugada del sábado (tiempo de México) cada tres semanas, me di cuenta que sí pude y aunque también podría cada semana confieso que no me gustan los fic con capítulos cortos, como que cortan el rollo y dejan en ascuas (aquí me muerdo la lengua por la longitud de los capítulos en mi otro fic XD Pero son drabbles así que no cuenta). Así que bueno, aquí me tendrán cada 3 semanas.**

**NO OLVIDEN DEPOSITAR UN REVIEW PARA CONTINUAR y dejarme sus quejas, sugerencias y observaciones. Saludos! Y cuídense!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Puedo ser la inconsciente que prometió actualizar cada 3 semanas x_x**

**Pero ni con chochos Suzanne Collins (si lo fuera haría otro libro de la saga XD) a quien pertenecen todos los personajes e ideas principales. Ya lo saben.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****DOCE**

Ella prefería no escuchar nada a la hora de _estar con alguien_, escuchaba el parloteo, a veces ellos también se abstenían de hablar, pero cuando no lo hacían generalmente hablaban de lo importantes que eran en la escalinata hacia el poder y de esa manera supo que había estado con el Jefe de Seguridad, un banquero, un empresario, el Jefe del Departamento de Economía, el hijo del Director de la Secretaría de Distribución y en más de una conversación a medias pudo escuchar que el puesto del Vigilante Jefe estaba dentro de los más influyentes y mejor pagados de todo Panem.

¿Si Plutarch Heavensbee es tan influyente por qué está diciendo todas esas cosas? "No, Katniss, es una trampa. ¡Por Dios, el Distrito 13 no existe, si pasan los restos todos los días por televisión!". No deja de dar vueltas a las palabras del Presidente persiguiendo la lógica de todo, sólo que no la encuentra en ninguna parte, es como si el presidente hubiera previsto todo lo que sucedía, como si supiera, pero si sabía ¿entonces por qué lo había hecho Vigilante Jefe? Plutarch habla sobre un grupo seguro en el Capitolio, sobre los mentores de algunos distritos, sobre levantamientos, revolución, sobre cambiar las cosas; Katniss nunca pensó en una vida diferente, no podía fantasear con la perspectiva de un mejor futuro y lo que el Vigilante dice le parece algo ajeno hasta que menciona el pájaro, el broche, la flecha a los realizadores, la canción, la Gira, el hacha. No quiere reclutarla, le informa que **ya es** parte de todo ese monstruoso mecanismo que se mueve al interior de las venas de Panem. La que sobrevivió a pesar de los planes del Capitolio, una especie de _ejemplo_ de la naciente rebelión, de una resistencia que lleva años fraguándose y estalló en los habitantes más frágiles el día que ella honró al Distrito 11 a través de Rue. Los pequeños levantamientos al finalizar sus Juegos y durante su Gira de la Victoria no se comparaban con lo que está a punto de ocurrir en la Gira de Ben, porque ella lo había hecho de nuevo y la gente volvía a tener valor. No, ella sólo era un _**pretexto**_ para quienes estaban hartos de tanta opresión.

Con los ojos como rendijas examina en sus memorias el rostro de Plutarch queriendo conocer desde cuándo forma parte de los Realizadores y calcular el número de muertes que lleva en la consciencia. La corrupción es el pan diario de las altas esferas del Capitolio. ¿Cuántas cosas horribles habrá ocasionado ese hombre para tener el sitio que tiene y ahora le habla del hambre y el sufrimiento de Panen cuando él no tiene idea de lo que significan?

_ ¿Qué ganaría alguien como tú de todo esto?

_ ¿Te parece ilógico pensar en hacer algo sin _recibir_? _ parece tan orgulloso, como si sus palabras fueran las de algún tipo de salvador y eso hace arder sus venas de rabia.

_ ¿Cuánto _recibió_ el presidente para que yo estuviera aquí?_ Plutarch tiene la decencia de esquivar su mirada _ ¿Soy parte de algo de lo que no sé nada y a cambio permites que por esa cantidad de dinero me sigan vendiendo? ¿Eso quiere decir que si no hubiera cantado, usado las flores, vencido y mandado el hacha ahorita estarías follándome en lugar de tratar de reclutarme? _ Plutarch aprieta la mandíbula, su rostro se ensombrece_ ¿Cuánto te pagaron por contribuir con tus brillantes ideas para asesinar a Lile y a John? ¿Cuántas trampas intentaste ponerle a Ben para evitar que ganara? _ su voz es acalorada con cada pregunta que surge esporádica de su garganta dejando fluir aquello que ha guardado por mucho tiempo, furiosa_ ¿Fue iniciativa tuya permitir que muriera Rue? ¿Te regocijaste cuando abrí el vientre de Cato? ¿Tú enviaste el fuego del cielo para ponerme a prueba? ¿¡A ti te debo mi perfecto 11!?

_ Hay mucha gente de por medio. Debes comprender que mi posición es privilegiada y útil a la resistencia, no puedo arriesgarme demasiado. _**Esto**_ es demasiado.

_ ¡Lamento que hayas hecho tantos sacrificios! _ le gustaría creerle pero tiene un largo recorrido de rencor contra el Capitolio desde mucho antes de la cosecha en la que se propuso como tributo y es imposible tras años de maldecir en el bosque, de impotencia en la pantalla y en la arena. Gira sobre su eje deseando huir de todo eso porque no quiere creer que es una trampa pero tampoco desea caer en ella, toma con seguridad el extremo vertical de la puerta corrediza. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda deslizarla la mano grande y tosca de Plutarch aprieta la suya con rudeza, siente su cuerpo a su espalda recordando que no puede enfrentarse a él, que de cualquier forma él podría dominarla con facilidad y obligarla a hacer lo que sea.

_ No quiero faltarte, Katniss, pero tendré que hacerlo si cruzas esa puerta. Te he dicho que el punto ciego de la cámara no nos favorece y no miento, Beete nunca lo hace y él es el genio tecnológico de los sistemas de seguridad. No me obligues a hacerlo.

Ante la mención de Beete la tensión cede aunque su posición no cambia, evalúa el riesgo de sus actos y la veracidad en las palabras de Plutarch. ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿De alguna forma él podría ser parte de una rebelión estando tan cerca del presidente? Gira para enfrentarlo pero no espera el shock que supone la sinceridad en la mirada oscura del Vigilante Jefe.

_ Sé que he hecho cosas terribles, pero también sé que puedo remediar algunas e incluso utilizarlas para hacer que este sistema termine, o al menos contribuir para lograrlo _ cruza los brazos retrocediendo un paso manteniéndose a una distancia prudente de ella. Katniss se siente agradecida, la cercanía de un hombre del Capitolio le resulta repugnante_ Y lamento lo que ha ocurrido contigo. Mentiría si te dijera que pude haber hecho algo, esto hubiera pasado tarde o temprano_. No quiere derrumbarse y mordiéndose la parte interna de la mejilla intenta evitar rodearse el cuerpo con los brazos como si estuviera desnuda e intentara cubrirse_ Hay muchos apostando por ti, Katniss Everdeen, contra el pronóstico de los _dirigentes_ del 13, y estoy convencido que esto no funcionará sin ti. La gente necesita una imagen (no te estoy pidiendo que te arriesgues en el campo de batalla), y tú los has alentado con cada uno de tus actos, el asunto es que quieras formar parte.

_ Tengo mucho que perder_ lo dice para sí. "No soy de las que perdona, no soy de las que olvida".

Plutarch no dice nada y ella comprende su silencio, él no puede asegurar la inmunidad de su familia, de hecho ni siquiera puede prometer la propia. Es el riesgo de una revolución, es el precio de la libertad. ¿La libertad valía tanto como Prim?

_ Sólo…

_ No mencionaré esto a nadie, si es lo que te preocupa.

_ No, sé que no lo harás. Sólo quiero que lo pienses _ moja una toalla en la bañera humeante sacudiendo su cabello rubio cenizo con ella dejándolo húmedo y despeinado, se deshace de la capa salpicando el traje gris a propósito. Vuelve a mojar la toalla pasándosela a ella _ Por mi parte prometo comprar una _exclusiva_ por unos meses, quizá más, hasta que estalle la rebelión. Debo advertirte que será difícil, aunque no imposible.

Eso la hace flaquear y entender el significado de la tolla mojada en las manos. Aparentar. No sería comprada nunca más, en todo caso volvería a serlo cuando terminara la _exclusiva_ pero de acuerdo con las palabras del Vigilante la revolución estallaría antes de eso. No volvería a ser comprada. _No volvería a ser comprada_. **No volvería a ser comprada**. Las palabras deben estallar en su sistema y golpearla una y otra vez para que comprenda la magnitud de la frase.

_ ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Es tu forma de presionarme para unirme? _ lo anhela, lo anhela tanto…

_ Ya te he dicho que sin querer estás dentro _ se quita los carísimos zapatos para calzarse con unas sandalias con bordado brillante_ Lo haría de todos modos, fueras Katniss o cualquier otro lo suficientemente confiable. Lo hago con Finnick cada vez que puedo aunque es difícil, mucho más difícil que contigo.

Katniss tira la toalla a un lado inclinándose para tomar agua entre las manos y mojar su cabello, su cara, sus hombros y por ende su vestido, se incorpora con una seguridad que en realidad no siente, porque le cree. ¡Dios, no quiere hacerlo! ¡Pero le cree! Deliberadamente rasga la parte baja del vestido, Plutarch afirma levantando el pulgar al ver su aspecto final, el de una compra convincente. Ella no quiere pensar en todo lo que alguien diferente hubiera hecho con ella dentro de una bañera. Se pregunta qué clase de hombre es Plutarch Haversbee, qué debió ocurrir para que alguien como él diera la espalda a su propia _clase_ y se arriesgara a revelarse. Tiene muchas preguntas y desea desesperadamente más respuestas, el tiempo le parece corto en comparación con sus visitas anteriores al Capitolio pero por primera vez se siente a salvo ahí. La charla con el presidente sigue fresca, palpable, y la nueva perspectiva de su situación le permite darse cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto todo este tiempo: si el presidente se afanaba tanto en mantenerla quieta era porque de verdad ella estaba causando estragos en su _perfecto _sistema de gobierno. Repentinamente se siente fuerte.

_ No confíes en nadie _ ¡Como si soliera hacerlo! _ y tampoco hables a la ligera, ni siquiera con Haymitch, casi todos los sitios del 12 están trucados. Él te mantendrá al tanto de todo cuando lo crea conveniente… si lo cree conveniente. Por otro lado, Zizek es de mi entera confianza y ella…

_ ¿Qué ocurrió con Cinna? _ el tiempo se acaba y necesita saber. Plutarch suspira escogiendo las palabras cuidadosamente antes de responder.

_ Después de lo que pasó la última vez… _ ¿Es que todo el mundo lo sabía? _ solicitó un _interludio_ para ti al presidente. Pero no de la mejor manera que pudiera esperarse de un tipo como Cinna, es comprensible, aunque no podemos permitirnos esa clase de sentimentalismos a esta altura _. Katniss no puede evitar la inmensa sensación de gratitud y no se siente sorprendida al enterarse que Cinna está en el _movimiento__. Se encuentra bien dentro de lo que cabe, volverá, el presidente no perderá la oportunidad de _castigarlo_ manteniéndolo a tu lado como hasta ahora _ la mira por última vez, se cabello goteando un poco, y desliza la puerta. El recreo se ha terminado.

Al final resulta que no mentiría del todo a su madre, a Prim y a Gale con respecto a lo que hacía como _trabajo extra_ en el Capitolio ya que, después de la _visita de reconocimiento_ de rutina, de unas horas de sueño, de un buen baño y un retoque por parte del equipo de preparación, la habían llamado para hacerse unas fotos promocionando una marca de bloqueador solar. Finnick no había mentido en el Vasallaje. La sesión es muy breve, la mujer que da ordenes sobre luces, posiciones y tiempos es enérgica y parece muy lista, le sonríe un par de veces reconfortándola. Antes de marcharse la mujer le da la mano felicitándola como _modelo_ y Katniss no puede evitar fijar la vista en el broche plateado que contra la luz dibuja fugazmente un sinsajo exactamente igual al que ella usó en sus Juegos, el prendedor que Madge le había regalado y que permanecía en uno de los bolsillos de su cazadora.

El tren que la lleva de regreso no tiene más que 3 compartimientos y un baño, características comunes de los trenes comerciales que nunca antes había viso; abordo sólo hay un par de avox, un cocinero y dos Agentes de la Paz, con alivio se percata que ninguno de ellos formó parte de lo que ocurrió en el 12 con Gale. Durante el viaje, en una pequeña pero cómoda estancia mientras toma un desayuno ligero observa en la pantalla la transmisión en vivo del inicio de la Gira de la Victoria en el Distrito 7 con un Ben más delgado de lo que recuerda vestido con una camisa ligera y pantalón oscuro, el cabello abundante y ligeramente largo, que camina a lo largo de su distrito al lado de una mal encarada Johanna Mason hasta abordar el tren, rodeado de los vítores y sonrisas de los habitantes. Cuando el tren de Katniss llega al distrito 12 sabe que tiene una hora como máximo para que el tren del Vencedor llegue también, uno de los Agentes de la Paz que la acompañan afirma un _"No es necesario que acudas a la ceremonia_" antes de cerrar la puerta y el tren desaparezca de regreso. La parte izquierda y superior de la estación está casi cubierta por una estructura de metal con varias salientes verticales y horizontales móviles, focos muy luminosos y otros más bien opacos, pantallas blancas y negras y varias personas que de lejos se ven venidas del Capitolio acomodando cámaras, y fijando la estructura con pinzas y otras herramientas algunos hombres con overol procedentes seguramente del distrito 3. Hay adornos y banderas por todos lados que le hicieron recordar su inicio de la Gira de la Victoria. Apresura el paso al interior de la estación para encontrar rápidamente la salida y huir.

Un sujeto se levanta del suelo sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones cuando ella se acerca. Katniss no puede evitar la expresión de sorpresa dibujarse en su rostro.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Aquí vivo _ ella le dedica una mirada de reproche aunque lo que sienta en ese momento sea todo menos eso, de hecho tiene un leve cosquilleo en los labios _ ¿Qué? De hecho aquí vivo.

Del suelo levanta un saco que se ve mucho más pesado que Katniss y comienza a caminar invitándola a hacer lo mismo a su lado alejándose poco a poco de la terminal repleta de gente. Algunos habitantes comienzan a reunirse en torno a la misma con banderitas y algunos silbatos, Katniss tiene la impresión de que el alcalde ha estado repartiendo raciones extras de comida a quien se preste a montar la farsa de _felicidad-por-la-llegada-del-Vencedor_ porque todos ellos son habitantes desnutridos de la Veta. El resto de la gente del 12 se reunirá obligatoriamente frente al Edificio de Justicia para escuchar el discurso de bienvenida.

_ Sólo quería asegurarme de que llegaras con bien y no tener que descifrar si mientes o no.

_ ¿Por qué tendría que mentir? _ de antemano conoce la respuesta, Gale se la dice todo el tiempo: _"Mientes muy mal"_, pero quiere tener un pretexto para poder mirarlo, con la frente manchada de harina, y escuchar el timbre tranquilo de su voz, fluido y desinteresado como si nada le importara y al mismo tiempo tan sincero. Siempre parece en paz y feliz y por mucho que ella lo ha fastidiado sin querer él jamás se enoja. Nunca le importó no hablar con él a pesar de tener una deuda muy grande y justo ahora le parece que ha estado desperdiciando el tiempo al no hacerlo.

_ Por la manera en la que te fuiste. Desearía estar seguro si estas bien o no.

Ella suspira. Peeta acomoda mejor el enorme saco sobre su hombro volviendo a mirarla.

_ Por ahora estoy bien… creo_ y cuando lo dice siente el corazón palpitar con un poco de alivio porque verdaderamente lo está, o lo estará, como sea, todo parece alentador, lo que Plutarch le ha prometido gana a todo lo demás _ ¿Cómo supiste que estaba por llegar?

_ Haymitch habla mucho cuando bebe aunque su conversación parezca la de un oso ahogándose. Sé que hay un par de cámaras en su casa y que los teléfonos están intervenidos_. Katniss se detiene sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer, mira furtivamente a su alrededor comprobando que no hay nadie a muchos metros a la redonda _ Pero me alegra que estés bien sin importar lo demás, dijo que estarías aquí poco antes de que llegara el tren del Vencedor y no falló. Me pregunto cómo lo hace. Y a diferencia de tu vuelta del Vasallaje parece muy tranquilo, dijo que no había de qué preocuparse aunque yo tenía mis dudas.

_ ¿No dijo algo más?

A él no se le escapa la doble intención de la pregunta aunque desconoce una de ellas, la observa un rato a los ojos pero cuando voltea vuelve a acomodar el saco, los músculos de su ancha espalda se tensan, antes de abrir la puerta trasera de la panadería y entrar.

_ No, no dijo nada más. ¿Vienes? _ quizá ve el titubeo en su mirada porque añade rápidamente_: No está mi madre _ y como si fuera lo que esperaba escuchar entra sacudiendo un poco los pies para no meter tanta tierra en los zapatos.

Repentinamente se da cuenta de que inconscientemente expresó la antipatía que siente por la madre de Peeta, sus mejillas están muy coloradas, el chico entra detrás de ella apretando los labios debido al esfuerzo por ocultar la sonrisa, se acerca a la esquina más alejada de los hornos colocando el saco de harina sobre otro grupito de sacos con el mismo contenido, estira los brazos relajando los músculos; ella puede ver perfectamente el movimiento de sus hombros y espalda debido al sudor que pega la camiseta a su cuerpo delineando cada tosca y dura curva, ha embarnecido un poco y parece más alto. Se pasa el antebrazo por la frente despeinando un poco su cabello antes de volverse hacia ella. Él continúa con la misma expresión de complicidad-diversión ante el alivio de Katniss al saber que su madre no estaba presente, pero eso ya se ha borrado de la mente de la chica por lo que lo mira confundida antes de recordar y ruborizarse un poco. Intenta articular una excusa.

_ Crea fama y échate a dormir _ Peeta se pasa el dorso de la mano por la frente despegando los mechoncitos de cabello que el sudor había adherido a su cara, Katniss nota la mancha de harina que la acción deja en su mejilla_ Sé quién es mi madre, los moretones de mi infancia también la conocen, sus gritos por la mañana lo confirman cada día. ¿Pero qué se le hace? La quiero a pesar de todo aunque no sea totalmente recíproco. Algunos nacen para ser padres y otros, como mi madre, no.

De hecho Katniss tampoco cree haber nacido para serlo, como lo ha repetido un millón de veces en el verdor del bosque, pero es algo que no piensa decirle al chico pues no quiere que crea que es igual de horrible que su madre.

_ Exageras.

_ Quizá, aunque cada vez que está realmente furiosa conmigo no pierde la oportunidad de decirme que estoy aquí gracias a un error en su cuenta y dos botellas de hidromiel.

Katniss enarca las cejas, atónita. ¿Qué clase de persona le dice eso a alguien como Peeta? Definitivamente no se equivocaba con respecto a la impresión que tenía de esa mujer aunque a él parece no importarle mucho, después de todo ya estará acostumbrado a esa clase de _amor_ por parte de su madre. Se pregunta si el panadero no habrá tenido alguna otra opción más que casarse con esa mujer. La alusión al padre de Peeta hace que automáticamente dedique una mirada al mostrador y la puerta principal, la habitación contigua a la que ocupan, pero no hay nadie, la puerta permanece cerrada, las cortinas corridas y no hay ni una migaja de pan en los estantes.

_ ¿Tu padre? _ de pronto la sensación de estar totalmente a solas con Peeta la altera aunque no sabe bien en qué sentido. _**Pánico**_podría ser la palabra correcta para definirlo, después de 7 compras sabe bien lo que un hombre puede hacerle a una mujer estando a solas en una habitación, si bien su terrible lógica no incluye ni a Haymitch ni a Gale, Peeta es harina de otro costal. Pero no es pánico, y eso la abruma. Él no le haría daño.

_ El Edificio de Justicia, todos están allá, el Alcalde necesitaba gente en la cocina para la cena del Vencedor y mi madre no quería perder la oportunidad de codearse con gente con _clase_ _. Se dirige al lavabo al lado de los hornos donde lava sus manos y moja una toalla, frotando su cuello con ella _ Me ofrecí a traer el último saco de harina para la panadería para poder echar un vistazo a la estación antes de trabajar de lleno en la cocina del alcalde. Los alcanzaré en el Edificio de Justicia para el discurso.

Eso debe incluir a sus dos hermanos y no quiere preguntar, demasiado interesada en los movimientos de Peeta pues por la manera en la que limpia el sudor de su cuerpo le da la impresión de que se deshará de la camiseta de un momento a otro para ponerse otra de color opaco que aguarda arrugada en el respaldo de una silla y el terror vuelve de golpe.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

En automático ella aprieta las manos en puños a sus costados como si a la mínima provocación estuviera dispuesta a defenderse, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Sin embargo, Peeta permanece en el mismo lugar en el que estaba cerca del lavabo, con la toalla en las manos de la misma manera y una expresión de ansiedad en el rostro. Da un paso hacia ella y al mismo tiempo Katniss retrocede dos obligando a Peeta a detener su avance.

_ No. No te acerques.

No le haría daño, está segura de eso, pero saberse a solas y la cercanía de un hombre no han sido la mejor combinación durante el último año. ¿Por qué jamás podía estar a la altura de ese chico?

_ Creo que… creo… _ carraspea nerviosa _ Creo que es mejor que vayas donde el Edificio de Justicia antes de que los Agentes de la Paz vengan por ti. No fui invitada así que debo irme_ Peeta no mueve un músculo aunque ella ya está con un paso fuera de la casa, nerviosa_ Sólo estoy cansada…_ la mira escéptico.

_ Si me lo permites puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa _ ella niega_ Yo sólo necesito asegurarme que estas bien.

No puede con la fuerza de su mirada. No, no es _miedo_ lo que siente aunque quizá su cuerpo reaccionara por todos los abusos que ha sufrido, se trata de un sentimiento igual de intenso que no puede definir, ella lo interpreta como gratitud, el mismo sentimiento que surgió hace muchos años y que con el paso del tiempo se ha hecho más grande. ¿En qué momento había permitido que formara parte de su vida? Delinea sus facciones con la mirada, desde los rebeldes cabellos que caen sobre sus ojos enredándose con sus largas y rubias pestañas, su mentón cuadrado, su nariz recta, sus labios húmedos, sus azules ojos que no dejan de observarla con el mismo ímpetu que lo hicieron bajo la lluvia cerca de la alambrada.

_ Por ahora estoy bien_ asegura _ ¿Y tú? _ tiene la necesidad de preguntarlo, la curiosidad y la necedad de saberlo. En el fondo siempre ha querido saber más de él, darse la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco y no quedarse con la imagen del _chico bueno del pan_, pero se conformaba con verlo de reojo y _pensar_ que estaba bien, no necesitaba incluir a nadie más en su vida y sin darse cuenta él ya estaba dentro y no fingía, no había cambiado en absoluto lo que ella pensaba sobre él.

_ _**Ahora**_ lo estoy_ Katniss da la vuelta bajando el único escalón de la entrada trasera metiendo los zapatos nuevamente en la tierra _ ¡Katniss! _ ella voltea encontrándose de frente y a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Peeta, él toma una de sus manos colocando en ella un objeto que brilla al ser iluminado por los rayos del sol.

Un par de bollitos con pasas envueltos en celofán. Los mira un rato. La última vez que Peeta pretendió regalarle un pan había sido el envinado, en cambio esta vez se trataba de un pan más simple y sencillo pero que sin dudarlo era su favorito, siempre compraba uno para ella cuando acudía a la panadería. Peeta comenzaba a conocerla y aquello pese a lo raro que fuera la hacía sentir tranquila y segura. Cuando se encuentra nuevamente con su mirada hace lo que le había apetecido desde que lo vio en la estación: le dedica una mueca, un intento de sonrisa. Porque al menos _**hoy**_, la vida no es tan mala.

_ ¿Volverás?_ ambos son conscientes de que ella evita a todo el mundo_ Tengo algunas pinturas que tal vez te parezcan interesantes.

_ Sólo si prometes que no estará tu madre _ la sonrisa de Peeta se vuelve más brillante.

Recuerda que años atrás Gale y ella rememoraban el discurso de bienvenida de los Vencedores al llegar al 12, bien ocultos en la seguridad del bosque, riendo, burlándose, retando, cuestionando, le hubiera gustado que Gale estuviera ahí para intercambiar todas esas cosas que nacen en su mente y terminan ahogadas en la garganta mientras mira en la pantalla de la sala de su solitaria casa la transmisión en vivo. Una cosa era que ella no tuviera que asistir y otra diferente que Prim y su madre no debieran hacerlo por lo que esta completamente sola. A diferencia de otros años la gente del 12 parece no fingir del todo, a pesar de la certeza de Katniss de que las personas la veían como responsable de las muertes de Lile y John (no sólo a ella, a Haymitch también y en mayo proporción), los habitantes veían con beneplácito al nuevo Vencedor, quien tras decir de corrido un discurso claramente memorizado de la _a_ a la _z_ sobre la benevolencia del Capitolio no pierde la oportunidad de dar las gracias a la _gente_ del Distrito 12 ya que debido a _ellos_ él esta de pie frente al Edificio de Justicia. Katniss sonríe con una sonrisa triste pues sabe exactamente que el agradecimiento es para ella y para los padres de John ya que muy por aparte del obsequio enviado Jonathan había defendido a Ben pagando con su vida la osadía. Los habitantes del 12 también lo saben y por toda respuesta levantan la mano con tres dedos extendidos al frente, y no hay nada más, ni gritos, ni levantamientos ni protestas, la _buena_ gente del distrito agacha la cabeza como _siempre_ y vuelve a su casa como _siempre_ a continuar viviendo bajo la suela del Capitolio con la misma vida miserable de _siempre_.

Prim y su madre vuelven cuando aún no se ha cortado la transmisión televisiva (una mujer habla en vivo sobre lo seguro que es el distrito 12 y la labor más importante que se realiza: la extracción en la mina). La cena transcurre con más charla de la que normalmente tienen pues no puede dejar de preguntar por los Hawthorne enterándose de que Posy contrajo varicela.

_ Además Gale está furioso _ responde su madre con un deje de preocupación en la voz _ Sus muñecas están bastante bien y los golpes sólo dejaron moretones, sin embargo, será necesario que hables con él, como están las cosas no me extrañaría que buscara problemas sólo para cobrarse la afrenta.

_ Gale no haría eso. No lo conoces_ objeta.

_ Entonces tendrás que darle un par de explicaciones. Las mismas que nos debes a nosotras.

Sólo una vez vio esa mirada en su madre y la recuerda tan vívidamente porque en su momento creyó que jamás volvería a verla y fue el día que partió rumbo al Capitolio para participar en los 74ª Juegos del Hambre, la mirada de una madre, esa que puede ver a través de las pupilas y escudriñar en el alma. Ella le sostiene la mirada con rudeza, alguna vez quiso dar explicaciones y compartir lo que le sucedía, ahora es demasiado tarde para ello, todas las circunstancias la habían rebasado.

_ Sé cuidarme sola _ afirma por toda respuesta.

La noche transcurre con normalidad mientras ayuda a Prim a cortar vendas y a deshojar ramitas, su madre hierve algunas flores, Katniss no pierde la oportunidad de demostrar que todas esas explicaciones que debe son infundadas contando con lujo de detalle cómo era el plató de grabación, lo que tuvo que hacer, lo que tuvo que decir, cómo la vistieron, peinaron y maquillaron como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días. A Prim parece no interesarle en absoluto y eso más que molestarle la tranquiliza. Sonríe, serena, cuando su hermana le propone dormir juntas como cuando vivían en la Veta, lo que significa no dormir mucho en parte por la segura conversación entre ellas y por otro lado por las patadas que Prim suele dar mientras duerme, sin mencionar las ya de por sí comunes pesadillas de Katniss. Con la pijama puesta, Buttercup de por medio y de espaldas a las sábanas, el tema elegido por Prim es la elección del nombre para la cría de Lady, Katniss propone cosas como _queso_, _licor_, _aceite_, _mantequilla_ mientras su hermana parece amar los rebuscados como Maximus, Magnus, Samesh… hasta que unos golpes en la puerta detienen en seco su lista. Agudiza el oído, como si esperara escuchar el zumbido helado de las rastrevíspulas en el panal, baja con paso silencioso de la cama y ordena a Prim quedarse en la habitación; escucha el andar apresurado de su madre, el ruido de bancos, voces y pisadas.

Desciende la escalera conteniendo la respiración; la puerta está abierta dando paso al viento helado de la noche que eriza su piel. Un Agente de la Paz custodia la entrada mientras otro más se mueve como sombra detrás de una mujer menuda vestida con un traje muy elegante aunque muy masculino, la mujer es bonita pero tiene la misma expresión que posee una estatua, ni siquiera está segura de que respire. Todos la ven con disimulo sin prestarle mucha atención cuando entra en la cocina donde su madre no deja de moverse de un lado a otro, a la alacena, al fregadero, a la estufa, sin hacer mucho escándalo, lo único que se escucha es el llanto de una muchacha escondida en uno de los rincones (cabello recogido que cae en bucles es una coleta y la ropa de la servidumbre que trabaja para el alcalde). Sobre la mesa de la cocina y visiblemente inconsciente otra chica vestida de la misma manera permanece quieta en medio de un charco de sangre que sale casi a raudales de su pierna y brazo derechos, la piel está completamente abierta en un tajo vertical que también causó cortadas en su pecho y abdomen aunque no tan críticas como la de sus extremidades. Katniss evita la visión dirigiéndose a su madre, quien ha comenzado a lavar la herida con sumo cuidado.

_ Un candelabro de cristal cayó sobre ella al finalizar la cena del Vencedor _ comenta la mujer del Capitolio con una vocecita de acento extraño sin variar la expresión de su rostro_ Qué raro ver _swarovski_ en el Distrito 12, es una lástima.

La vista de Katniss se vuelve roja de rabia, su madre debe estar adivinando su estado de ánimo porque en ese instante le pide las vendas anchas del armario de las medicinas para evitar algún acto impulsivo; moja algunos trapos con el agua hervida y corta bien la tela de la ropa pegada de sangre de la chica, la misma chica que a veces se encargaba de comprarle las fresas cuando el alcalde o Madge no estaban. Siente lástima por ella y desearía saber si va a estar bien, por lo pronto debe contener las ganas de gritar, llorar y vomitar que la enferman conforme ayuda a su madre a limpiar la herida y detener la hemorragia. Ella nunca ha sido buena en eso y lo que más desea es poder huir de ahí, la imagen del abdomen abierto de Cato taladrando en su mente, el charco de sangre y el cuchillo entre sus manos ensangrentadas mientras escuchaba el himno de Panem y a Claudius Templesmith anunciarla como ganadora de los 74º Juegos del Hambre. Unas manos suaves y mucho más pequeñas presionan sobre las suyas y no puede evitar la sensación de alivio al ver a Prim con la misma serenidad y convicción que adoptaba a la hora de ayudar a las personas.

Pero la chica herida continúa quejándose, Katniss ni siquiera es capaz de imaginarse el dolor que la atraviesa ya que ninguna de sus heridas obtenidas en la arena se asemejaban siquiera. En un arranque no sabe si de bondad o de arrogancia, la mujer del Capitolio comenta que a bordo del tren del Vencedor hay dos cajitas de morflina, una como obsequio para la esposa del alcalde, la madre de Madge, que sufre de fuertes jaquecas, y otra para consumo propio para poder _soportar_ a _**esta clase**_ de distritos. En menos de dos minutos Katniss se encuentra acompañando a la mujer rumbo al tren, en parte porque se lo pidió y en parte porque no confía una en la otra; da la impresión de que la mujer espera que de repente a Katniss le salgan colmillos y garras y pueda atacarla en un santiamén, mientras que para ella la idea de que la mujer le diga cosas indebidas a su madre es más probable.

El orden silencioso de la noche es tal que cualquiera podría volverse loco, el escaso alumbrado público se encuentra apagado debido a la poca cantidad de energía suministrada al distrito 12, exactamente como ocurría con la alambrada que sorprendentemente se encuentra electrificada. Camina al lado de la mujer, tan pequeña que a duras penas sobrepasa el hombro de Katniss, sintiéndose desprotegida maldiciendo por no haber tomado aunque sea un cuchillo de la cocina ya que a simple vista debajo del liso y amplio vestido de la mujer, a la altura de la cintura se dibuja la figura de un arma de fuego. Finalmente llegan a su destino sin intercambiar ni una palabra aunque no sin miradas de desdén de la mujer hacia ella, Katniss conoce perfectamente los compartimientos y la ubicación de éstos en el tren por lo que no le sorprende se dirijan al más alejado que es donde se encuentra la bodega, un compartimientos algo sucio, húmedo y frío donde hay varios troncos y algunas bolsas de comida, no obstante, cuando la mujer abre la puerta una mano enfundada jala a Katniss con brusquedad al interior. Generalmente los Agentes de la Paz son hombres jóvenes y muy rara vez ha visto a una chica dentro del traje de uno en el distrito 12, sin embargo, por la complexión sabe que ésta vez se trata de una mujer. Una muy fuerte a decir verdad. La puerta se cierra de un golpe.

_ ¡Qué demonios! _ suelta de pronto al ver a Haymitch sentado sobre una caja de madera al lado de unos cuantos sacos de carbón. Él ni siquiera se inmuta.

Quizá porque está consciente de que se trata de un Agente-mujer no espera el fuerte golpe que recibe con el dorso de la mano enguantada. Comienza a ver puntitos blancos y retrocede unos pasos, ofuscada y confundida, cuando se lleva la mano a la boca hay sangre en ella.

_ La chica en llamas _ dice el Agente de la Paz _ Escuché que no te _calienta_ ni el sol _ Puede reconocer esa voz en cualquier sitio. El golpe le duele aún más, la hace sentir humillada. ¿¡Por qué la había golpeado!? _, pero no creí que fueras una _descerebrada_. Esto fue por meterte donde no te llaman.

Katniss le hace frente dispuesta a defenderse pero Haymitch jala el brazo de Johanna deteniendo el nuevo golpe, Johanna se gira hacia él y ella imagina una expresión de furia en su rostro ya que no puede verla debido al casco de Agente.

_ ¡Vamos, Haymitch! No me digas que no tienes ganas de ponerla en su lugar de vez en cuando_ Haymitch no responde.

Después de haber charlado con Plutarch, Katniss se pregunta si el hablar atropellado de Haymitch es verdadero o parte del teatro. Generalmente confiaba en él, incluso cuando quiso portarse indiferente cuando ella se ofreció como tributo, confiaba tanto en él que podía ser dura en su presencia y decirle cosas horribles sabiendo que él, aunque le respondiera cosas quizá peores, la entendía demasiado. Ahora se pregunta si Haymitch es realmente sincero con ella.

_ Ese no es el asunto a tratar _ resopla la mujer del Capitolio con voz firme, entonces se dirige a Katniss_: Estas aquí únicamente para que podamos hablar con libertad… y decirme tu posición, supongo que has tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en el tren, deseo llevarle tu respuesta a Plutarch ya que por el momento nuestras líneas no son seguras_ al decir esto dedica una mirada elocuente a Haymitch y Katniss supone que es con él con quien se hubieran comunicado y no con ella.

_ ¿El teléfono está completamente intervenido?

_ ¿El teléfono? _ repite Johanna obteniendo un eco dentro del casco _ ¡No seas boba, no usamos el teléfono para cosas importantes!

La mujer mira con firmeza a Johanna indicándole que no debe hablar de más, la chica del 7 le devuelve una expresión corporal de desdén moviendo la cabeza. Katniss se siente más molesta que en un principio ya que si quieren que forme parte de toda esa revuelta debe estar informada y al parecer es lo último que piensan hacer.

_ ¿Qué pasa si decido no formar parte? _ sabe que miente mal pero la situación la impulsa a contradecirlos. ¿Quién se creía Johanna para tratarla de esa forma? ¡Ella había salvado a Ben!

A pesar del casco Katniss escucha claramente la risa de desprecio de la muchacha.

_ Puedes mantenerte al margen, Katniss, pero en el fondo sabes que nos necesitamos unos a otros_ de repente la mujer del Capitolio ya no es tan dura y fría como parece, tan inexpresiva y calculadora.

_ Aunque claro _ añade Johanna _ si decides no colaborar es más probable que sigas siendo la chica favorita de los altos mandos del Capitolio_ su tono es crudo y desafiante _. Dicen por ahí que la última vez incluso cooperaste un poco.

Katniss está muy roja y siente la cara arder, pero no se detiene a evaluar las circunstancias ni el obvio reto de Johanna Mason, se lanza sobre ella con los puños cerrados golpeándola donde puede: el brazo, las costillas, el casco, mientras la muchacha se defiende con bastante éxito jalándola del cabello y arañándole los brazos cuando se ha sacado los guantes. No se ha dado cuenta que Haymitch está de pie hasta que siente sus brazos sujetar los suyos con fuerza, la mujer del Capitolio sosteniendo a Johanna, quien se saca el casco arrojándoselo con furia (Haymitch se agacha a tiempo evitando el impacto). Ambas jadean. Johanna le grita un par de palabras grotescas.

_ ¡Mason, ya basta! _ la mujer del Capitolio se ve claramente molesta _ No podemos ausentarnos más, requerimos la respuesta de Katniss e informarla de lo estrictamente necesario, puedes dejar tu vocabulario rico en adjetivos para otra ocasión_ Johanna le muestra el dedo de en medio y murmura varias palabras, la mujer actúa como si no hubiera visto lo último pero cuando vuelve a mirar a Katniss está pálida con un tinte verdoso en las mejillas _ ¿Tienes una respuesta, señorita Everdeen?

_ Sólo deseo que Prim esté bien.

La mujer afirma en tono maternal aparentemente de comprensión, pero no Johanna Mason, ella no está dispuesta a escuchar rollos trillados sobre el amor así que agrega:

_ Y si todo continúa así quizá termine montada en una arena. O tú, maldita descerebrada, tal vez termines tres metros bajo tierra como Cashmere.

El corazón comienza a latirle con fuerza en el pecho, siente el palpitar incluso en la sien y la garganta comienza a cerrársele en un nudo. El distrito 1… profesionales… Cashmere… el presidente… el bebé… Mira a Haymitch casi suplicando una negativa, pero él por el contrario afirma lanzando una mirada seria a Johanna Mason. Los ojos le arden.

_ Buscó un aborto clandestino _ explica el hombre.

¡Es tan injusto, era su vida, maldita sea! ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué había hecho Cashmere para merecer aquello? Era del distrito 1, por Dios, donde el Capitolio y todos los suyos son admirados y respetados.

_ Tranquila. Estamos trabajando para conseguir ese _contrato de exclusividad_. Cuando me propongo algo lo consigo, eso puedo asegurártelo.

Entonces Katniss lo comprende, esa mujer es Zizek, la persona a quien Plutarch nombró brevemente y había dicho que era de su entera confianza, a pesar de eso a ella no le parece seguro fiarse de ella, algo en su mirada, en la manera tan erguida de andar, en el tono de su voz, en su manera de dirigirse a los demás por encima del hombro…

_ Aunque las exclusivas son exageradamente costosas _ agrega la muchacha del distrito 7_ y casi imposibles de adquirir

_ ¡Maldición Johanna! ¿Cuál es tu problema?_ estalla Katniss.

_ ¡TÚ! ¡Maldita egoísta de mierda! _ Haymitch debe apresurarse y sujetarla por detrás impidiendo que ataque a Katniss nuevamente_ ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Te sientes satisfecha por salvar a tu hermana, por la niñita del 11, por _salvar_ a Ben? ¡Ay y además Katniss es una mártir! ¡Pobrecilla! ¿Ya terminaste de revolcarte en tu sufrimiento?

_ ¡Benjamin era tu responsabilidad!_ con impotencia se da cuenta que no puede defenderse de todo aquello y le molesta, claro que le molesta, porque las palabras de Johanna son mentira... ¿Lo son? De repente evalúa si todo lo que ha hecho es por puro y llano amor o por un impulso estúpido y vehemente. No, amor sólo había sido en el caso de Prim. Rue fue quizá por ternura y Ben… Benjamin fue casualidad, se siente asqueada de sí misma.

Johanna lanza una exclamación de fastidio seguida de varias palabras horribles hacia Katniss.

_ Por eso nadie te comunica nada _ escupe _ Las cosas ya estaban bastante delicadas antes de tu intervención. Le he dicho a Plutarch que te dejemos fuera de esto pero al parecer tu efecto en la gente lo tiene pasmado.

_ Claro, el _sinsajo_ deberías ser tú _ murmura Haymitch con ironía.

_ A mí no se me dan mucho los vestidos bonitos _ el tono que usa es de evidente provocación _ Salvar a Ben era mi responsabilidad y todo lo que sentí o no con respecto a eso es muy mi problema, pero no tenías derecho, maldita chica en llamas, de salvarlo cuando no podías asegurarle un futuro mejor que el tuyo_ las posibilidades aterrizan en la mente de Katniss y casi admite todas las acusaciones_ Sus padres… ¡Sólo faltaba que lo prostituyeran como a Finnick para que todo fuera al estilo de las dramáticas historias de Katniss Everdeen!

_ ¡Carajo Mason, dijiste que ibas a comportarte!_ Zizek empuja a Johanna, quien la reta, manotea y blasfema.

_ ¡Y yo juré que no iba a tener nada que ver con la _perra_ _bondadosa_ del Capitolio, así que tú a mí no me das ordenes! ¡Si estoy aquí es por Haymitch, no porque tú lo hayas dicho o por esta estúpida niña!

¿De verdad lo que Zizek quería demostrar es que todos necesitamos unos de otros? ¿De verdad le importaba el bienestar de Panem a una mujer que ha vivido cobijada por el Capitolio? Porque Johana sabía lo que era vivir en la rudeza de un distrito y aún así… Zizek remueve unas cajas con rabia, algunos pedazos de tela, un saco y vuelve con la misma expresión perfecta e indiferente con una cajita de no más de 20 cm en la mano, Katniss entiende que es momento de irse.

_ Tu respuesta_ es una exigencia.

_ ¿De verdad existe la opción de negarme? _ pregunta en lugar de afirmar su participación, porque necesita saberlo ya que tiene la impresión de que el comportamiento aparentemente comprensivo de Zizek es sólo una coartada. ¡Ella sabe de mentiras!

Zizek suelta el aire y enarca las cejas con el típico aire de grandeza del Capitolio.

_ No_ responde_ Pero será más fácil si lo haces por voluntad. Aunque te negaras el presidente Snow creería que estás dentro y te asesinaría sólo por si las dudas. Estás dentro o estas dentro.

Zizek desliza la puerta bajando del compartimiento seguida de una aturdida Katniss y Johanna, un arma larga en los brazos y el casco en su lugar, que intenta mantener un ritmo marcial, Haymitch por su parte patea unas cajas, maldice y arroja pedazos de cartón hasta que alza triunfal una botella delgada de contenido ambarino mientras exclama algo como: _"La única creación valiosa del Capitolio"._

El camino de vuelta a la Aldea de los Vencedores transcurre únicamente custodiados por el sonar pesado de las botas militares de Johanna. Por lo general Katniss se siente identificada con el resto de los Vencedores pero su ya de por sí arraigada desconfianza abre un pasillo exclusivo para las personas que la acompañan, en ese momento decide que odia la situación en la que la colocan. ¡Plutarch había dicho que podía decidir! Casi puede reír, parece que todo el mundo se siente con el derecho de tomar decisiones sobre ella. Aunque en realidad no le sorprende que entre tanto haya información oculta, sólo que quisiera saber qué tan peligroso es no estar del todo informada y unirse a su lucha, a pesar de eso no deja de notar el hueco entre las dos posiciones, por un lado el Presidente debe temer realmente que ella pueda ser una especie de líder para Panem, mientras que por el otro la _resistencia_ insiste en que forme parte por voluntad propia, ¿ella podía hacer algo por la gente? Aunque en esa falta de información presiente intereses políticos que no miden consecuencias.

_ La muchacha que está en mi casa… ¿En verdad la lámpara cayó cerca de ella? _ de antemano conoce la respuesta.

_ A veces son necesarios algunos sacrificios _ responde la mujer.

Se pregunta cuántas veces la humanidad tendrá la capacidad de sorprenderla. Nadie nunca termina de ser peor. Johanna se detiene en la calle que divide el camino de la Aldea y el Edificio de Justicia donde no hay más que un par de Agentes de la Paz custodiando la entrada, le hace un ademán militar a Zizek quien responde con otro aunque a Katniss no se le escapan las señas obscenas que Johanna le dedica con las manos.

_ Por cierto, Haymitch, debo agradecerte por el _contacto_ de la cocina. A la hora de salir fue mucho más útil que los cobardes muertos de hambre que consiguió Zizek.

Haymitch se encoge de hombros intentando quitar el corcho a su botella con los dientes.

_ El _chico_ es listo, algo ingenuo, pero puede ser muy útil_ añade él.

Es esa energía que recorre el cuerpo de golpe ante la presencia de problemas, como en la arena, la que impulsa a continuar, luchar, gritar y seguir la que la hace volverse hacia ellos con brusquedad; hay enojo, convicción y temor en igualdad de condiciones en su voz aunque no repara en ello. Porque sabe perfectamente de quién hablan. "No", piensa, "él no".

_ Haymitch, no te atrevas a meter a Peeta en esto _ sus palabras son claras y lentas, casi tóxicas, porque ya hay demasiadas amenazas cernidas sobre los suyos y aun así Peeta está a salvo de ellas. Y debe continuar estándolo.

Haymitch pierde la mirada un rato en la botella sin verla en realidad mientras Zizek mantiene su apariencia de superioridad como si estuviera dando órdenes al falso Agente frente a ella. Johanna le dedica una última mirada a través del casco antes de partir de vuelta a la cena de Bienvenida de donde no sabe exactamente cómo salió, no sin antes susurrar:

_ Katniss _ es la primera vez que la escucha decir su nombre_ _**Eso**_ es peligroso.

* * *

**Sé que soy la persona más informal del mundo, sorry en serio, sé que no me justifica pero entre las vacaciones, el trabajo, los ensayos, desvelos, un par de fiestas, la remodelación/acondicionamiento de la casa y el compromiso (seeeee, voy a casarme 3), no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y el que tuve lo usé reescribiendo este capítulo como 3 veces pero al final me convenció. **

**Bueno, mi querida chica en llamas ya va espabilando un poco, ya se va dando cuenta de algunas cosillas de nuestro querido panadero, por otro lado creo que resultó algo contradictorio el final del capítulo pero como en todos lados existen diferencias y sobretodo lucha de intereses, como Zizek puede corroborar. Agilizaré las cosas, lo prometo, ya me estoy cansando de la Katniss autocompadeciente pero era necesaria en la historia, a veces se debe llegar al fondo para poder salir a la superficie y llegar muy alto.**

**Agradezco mucho cada review (a katims13, ConyFarias, Peetkat, katniss bella luz, yushaa, Oschii, la linda Misari, sombras y Martina -extrañaba sus mensajes-, y a HardLohve) (intentaré responderles via MP), cada favorito y cada follower, ustedes hacen que continúe con esto. Sé que ya los tengo algo hartos sobre todas mis inseguridades pero les pido de todo corazón que aunque sea le den "compartir" en FB a las fotos de personas desaparecidas, si todos pensáramos en las otras personas éste tipo de delitos no existirían. ****No importa de qué nacionalidad, raza o religión sean, todos somo seres humanos que sienten por igual. **

**Esta vez mejor no prometeré la fecha de la próxima actualización, sólo pido paciencia.**

**Y mil gracias por seguir aquí! Saludos a todos!**


End file.
